Teenagers In Love
by Amarin Rose
Summary: Tim–Kon Oneshots 32: Tim gets drunk, then gets Kon. 33: Kon's got a secret. It involves a stuffed toy? 34: Lovers are forever. 35: Kon almost died. Almost. 36: Kon's back, but that's not the weird thing. 37: Kon's back, and despite Tim's doubts, he's real
1. Missperfection

**Missperfection**

* * *

Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Kon goes to find Robin in Gotham. Only, there's Poison Ivy, and sex pollen, and…a rather amorous Nightwing getting in his way.

* * *

Kon's day had been going perfectly wrong.

First, he accidentally kinda sorta broke the plow. Uncle Jon did his best to reassure Kon that it wasn't his fault, but he knew it was. Uncle Jon even told Kon about all the times Clark's powers went wrong when he was a kid, but Clark had had years more experience of being careful about such things and had never done something quite **this** bad, Kon was sure.

Plus, Clark didn't **have** tactile telekinesis, so if he'd ever broken the plow, it wasn't the same way Kon had.

Second, he'd left early for the Teen Titans meeting to hang out with Robin and Kid Flash and escape his troubles on the farm for a while. Problem was, while Bart was at the Tower, Robin didn't show up for the meeting, and **he** somehow – probably because he was Tim's best friend, but more likely because no one else wanted to brave Gotham, and, therefore, Batman – got elected by the others to find out what was going on.

It was nice to find out that he wasn't the only one who broke things when he had an accident with his powers; Bart had vibrated himself through the computer system and now none of their communicators were working. Unfortunately, that meant that Kon had to go to **Gotham** to find Robin. Gotham City, home of the Big, Bad Bat – who **hated** having metas in his city.

At least Kon had plenty of practice going incognito in Smallville.

Third, instead of finding Robin quickly and dragging him back to the Tower, he'd gotten sidetracked over Bludhaven when he caught sight of Nightwing fighting what appeared to be Poison Ivy's henchplants. He couldn't actually see the Plant Princess anywhere, but who else in the Gotham City Rogue's Gallery even **had** hench**plants**?

He'd managed to rip off the vines that were strangling Nightwing using his tactical telekinesis. He'd actually been listening in Biology class when they'd studied plant life, and knew that plants needed carbon dioxide as much as humans needed oxygen, so he'd then used his TTK to strangle **them**. They were rather hardy specimens, however, and fought rather vigorously. In the end, however, they were so much mulch.

And then, finally, that pollen that one of those plants had, on its last 'breath,' sprayed him and Nightwing with? Turned out to be some kind of aphrodisiac – well, more like cuddle spores than sex pollen, but **still** – and now he was having to deal with an overly amorous, extra touchy-feely vigilante.

Nightwing nuzzled Kon's neck and purred something almost lyrical in his ear. Kon didn't even know what language the other superhero was speaking, but his body language was quite clearly screaming, 'I want your sex!' louder than a George Michael concert. Nightwing's glove-encased hands were proving to be as flexible as their owner, deftly finding their way inside Kon's clothes and doing their best to remove said items from Kon's body.

Squeaking indignantly as Nightwing mischievously twisted one of his nipples as he lifted the S-emblazoned black T-shirt, Kon rallied himself and began to actually fight the other man off. Using his tactile telekinesis, Kon carefully removed Nightwing's hands from his clothes – and his body from his person – and then held him immobile, making sure to allow the some air through his TTK field so that Nightwing could breathe. "Dude, there's only one member of the Bat Family I'd go gay for," Kon muttered under his breath, shoving Nightwing out of grasping range, "and you aren't him." And Tim wasn't anywhere around, go figure. He'd thought Robin was working in Bludhaven now.

Nightwing growled at him, and the pleading whimpers almost drowned out a very familiar lub-dubbing sound. Kon found himself smiling involuntarily; it was Tim's heartbeat. Hold that thought – here came Wonder Boy to the rescue! And not a moment too soon, Kon was sure; Nightwing may have stopped sulking and struggling against his TTK, and was no longer trying to get him to take his clothes off, but he'd just moved on to stripping off his own.

Kon blinked as the sight of Nightwing's sculpted physique was revealed to his wide-eyed gaze. Maybe he'd been too hasty when dismissing the idea of his Bat-specific gayness…

Tim's grapple hit the edge of the building with a sharp, metallic, 'K-shuk!' sound, the jump line soon following with the teen hero on the end. The scrape of booted treads across the tarred roof stole Kon's attention away from Nightwing. The flex of Tim's muscles as he landed on the roof in a crouch caused Kon's jeans to become constrictingly tight, and reminded him forcefully of just **why** Nightwing, the Spandex-clad Superheroes Gift to Sex, didn't really do it for him.

Robin did.

Retracting his jump line, Robin eyed the scene before him, and then walked towards the other two heroes. "Need a…hand…Kon?" he asked through choked laughter, one eyebrow raised above his mask, a mirthful smirk lurking around his lips.

"Among other things," Kon agreed, telekinetically shoving the still-writhing Nightwing towards Tim's waiting arms – and the zip strips he had just gotten out of his belt. Finally, something about this day was going right. Almost perfectly right.

Now, if only Tim would get a clue, Kon's day would be going perfectly.

* * *

THE END


	2. Compliance Of Feeling

**Compliance Of Feeling**

* * *

Rating: R  
Summary: Tim needs Kon. Kon complies.  
Notes: Based on this picture (d0wn-on-paper. livejournal. com/ 31981. html) by Audrey.

_

* * *

_

"Make me feel again," Tim begs, a soft, sad little whisper of a whimper.

And Kon can only comply.

He strips Tim of his clothing, using his hands, not his telekinesis; Tim needs the actual contact to be tactile, and if Kon were to be frank, he can never get enough of Tim's skin.

Even if it is covered in more bruises than scars, for the fifth time in forever. Kon cradles Tim in his arms, and holds him close as he kisses him deeply, wetly. Tim gasps around Kon's lips and clings tighter to him, and all the while Kon's pushing him back towards the bed, pressing him down into the threadbare, rumpled sheets. Until all of a sudden, they're skin to skin, arms and legs twining together on the too-small bed in the too-dark room of Tim's too-empty apartment.

And despite the fact that they're naked and wrapped around each other, they're still too far apart. Tim wants to feel, Kon wants to help him feel…but Tim won't let himself. Feeling hurts.

Hurting isn't always bad. Kon's going to show him.

A quick flip and Tim's sprawled on his stomach, and Kon can only imagine the split-second, not-quite blink of surprise as Tim suddenly finds himself in that position. He hauls Tim up onto his knees, spreads him and, in lieu of lube, licks Tim open. Tim's gasps echo in Kon's ears as he laves him with obscenely wet kisses. When Tim is shaking and shivering with the effort of keeping himself from thrusting back, Kon stops, and before Tim can even start to beg, slides inside him, slowly, letting Tim feel each and every inch.

It burns him, of course – burns them both, because Kon always lets down his aura when they're together, because he can feel Tim more that way – but that's the point. The burn and the stretch of the way they fit together shows Tim that feeling **good** is subjective. And something that he can always feel with Kon, even if it hurts. Because it hurts.

Tim's hurting. But he isn't broken, and he isn't fragile. He just feels like he is.

Kon's going to make him feel differently.

Tim's hands are clenched knuckle-white tight around the rungs of the headboard, and he's crooning out choked moans and wordless pleas. Kon's fingers hold onto Tim's hips bruisingly tight, moving Tim back and forth on him, making Tim feel. Tim's whimpers get more desperate, and his orgasm has been too long delayed when he spreads his own knees, settling down just low enough to change the angle.

And Tim screams. Heart-pounding, soul-shattering, mind-numbing and body-freeing. The intensity of the physical finally shocking him into letting his emotions out. Finally letting himself feel everything; the hurt and the pain, and the pleasure and the ecstasy.

The good, the bad…the love.

Tim crumples onto the bed, Kon collapsing next to him. Tears seep from his closed eyes, and Kon just holds him tight, too hard and not close enough. And when Tim looks at him through a curtain of shaggy, sweat-drenched hair, eyes revealed, but expression hidden. And it's nothing like, 'Thank you,' and everything like, 'I need you so much, please don't leave me like everyone else.'

And Kon can only comply.

* * *

THE END


	3. I Hope You Know

**I Hope You Know**

* * *

Rating: PG  
Summary: Tim feels it, but he can't bring himself to say it.  
Notes: Post War Games/Identity Crisis.

* * *

_When those three little words come so easy to you,  
__I hope you know what I mean when I say, "Me, too."_

Toby Keith – Me Too

* * *

Tim knew it would happen sooner or later. He'd wanted – no, **needed** – it to happen sooner.

He'd hoped – and dreaded – that it would happen later.

"I love you," Kon whispered.

Even as his heart soared, Tim's mind flinched back from what that knowledge meant. Everyone he'd ever loved had left him, one way or another. The universe seemed to have it in for him in the relationship department.

He couldn't lose Kon, too. And he just might if…

Looking up into Kon's patiently waiting and **loving** blue eyes, Tim opened his mouth, hoping the words would come. "I… I…" And even seeing the distinct **lack** of disappointment in Kon's eyes wasn't enough. "I…am a fucking coward," he swore, before leaning up and trying to kiss the words he wasn't able to say into Kon's heart via his lips.

Judging by the way Kon's arms tightened around him, and the way his body shivered beneath his hands, Tim thought it might possibly have worked.

When Tim finally pulled back, Kon's eyes were still loving, but now the patience had been glazed over with lust and replaced with affectionate reproof. "You're not," he said softly. "Or I wouldn't love you."

Tim's eyes shuddered closed as he buried his head in Kon's chest. "I know," he murmured. Kon had super-hearing after all, and maybe it would be okay if the universe didn't hear him… He pulled back just far enough to look Kon in the eye. "I…me too."

When Tim saw Kon's smile, his heart skipped a beat. As long as he had this, the universe could go hang.

* * *

THE END


	4. Deeper Wonderment

**Deeper Wonderment**

* * *

_I am a magnet for all kinds of deeper wonderment.  
_Alanis Morissette – Wonderkind

* * *

Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Tim likes it when Kon wears his clothes. And when he doesn't.  
Notes: Based off Robin Issue #141 (wherein Kon dresses up in Tim's Robin uniform): community. livejournal. com/ scans(underscore)daily/ 835662. html

* * *

Once they got back to the Robin's Nest, Tim dumped Kon on his couch and set about checking him over. Magic and Kryptonite were a Super-person's only weaknesses, but while Tim had knowledge of what effects Kryptonite had on Kon, magic was an entirely different matter. Magic was always different; it differed widely and wildly between the various users, and Darla/Laura/The Warlock's Daughter was an unknown quantity.

"How do you feel?" Tim asked briskly, checking Kon's pupils. They dilated faster in the darkness than the human norm, but then Kon was neither entirely human, nor normal, and the rate at which they were reacting now was standard for him.

"Like, my skin is all…" Kon grimaced, and gave a full-body shiver, as if he was covered in some sort of particular icky muck. "I think it feels like I have a sunburn over my entire body," he hissed, quickly yanking off Robin's borrowed cape. He then removed the tunic, wincing as the rough material abraded his skin, before TTKing off the boots. He wiggled his toes in the shag carpet and settled further into the soft cushions on the couch.

"A sunburn?" Tim asked, nonplussed. Kon-El couldn't **get** sunburned; his Kryptonian genes ensured that by turning all UV rays into energy for his powers.

"I ache – **burn** – all over," Kon elucidated, groaning as he flopped back. Having ditched the gauntlets, the exposed skin on his arms rubbed against the nubbly texture of the couch cushions, and he moaned pitifully at the prickly sensation. "Even my **hair** hurts." He tugged off the tunic, breathing an exaggerated sigh of relief once the stiff armor was no longer putting pressure on his suddenly more sensitive skin.

"What did I tell you? It's the first sign of baldness," Tim joked, now that he was mostly assured of Kon's well-being. He'd been worried that that blast of magic had affected Kon internally, but it appeared to have had only external effects.

Still, he'd keep any eye on Kon for the rest of the night, all the same.

Kon snorted and sluggishly floated one of the couch pillows up to whap Tim in the head. "Jerk."

"Your jerk," Tim shot back, catching the pillow and walloping Kon gently upside his own head. He grinned slightly. It was, occasionally – well, more than occasionally, if he wanted to be truthful with himself – fun to act like a kid again. Well, just to act like a kid, since he never really had.

Although, there were advantages to being an adult – or, at least a teenager. Such as the ability to appreciate the fine specimen of half-Kryptonian manhood in front of him.

The fine specimen of half-Kryptonian manhood currently wearing half of **his** uniform. Tim didn't know why he felt so…enthralled by the sight, but suspected it had to do more with instinct than a simple kink. Tim couldn't leave marks on Kon, even when his aura was down. It was part of his being Superboy. But now, wearing the green tights of his Robin uniform…there was no doubt as to who had staked a claim on him.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the object of his attention trying to get **his** attention.

"Tim?" Kon said questioningly, snapping his fingers in front of his boyfriend's face. "Are you in there? Earth to Wonder Boy, come in Wonder Boy…"

"I'm here," Tim replied reflexively, only able to give Kon his full focus for a moment.

There was a knowing, almost affectionate smile on Kon's face. "Yeah, you're here **now**, but where were you before?" he asked, not entirely rhetorically.

Tim shook his head slowly, mind on things other than Kon's words. "You're wearing my suit," he said, with the vagueness that suggested he wasn't actually focusing on that fact…per se. His focus seemed to be on Kon – or Kon's chest, at least, which was the only part of his body save for the extremities that was now devoid of clothing – but the rest of him was quite possibly in orbit; certainly nowhere on Earth.

"Uh…yeah, man?" Kon replied, nonplussed. "That was kinda the whole point?"

"You look…" Tim blinked away the stars from his eyes. "Hot," he finally settled on.

And Kon did. He looked better in Robin green than he did in Super blue, which was more than surprising.

But also downright sexy.

Surprise lit in Kon's eyes, and then a slow grin spread across his face. "Really?" he asked, voice full of interest. "You like me wearing your clothes, huh?" He flexed his pecs, making them do a little one-two dance.

Tim was entranced with the sight of Kon's moving muscles. "Yes," he replied, breath short and voice sharp.

Kon smirked. "Wouldn't you like it better if I **wasn't** wearing your clothes, though?" he asked, sprawling back lazily on the couch so as to better show off his half-naked body.

It took almost a full minute for the meaning of that question to percolate through Tim's lust-fogged brain. "Yes," he replied, and then pounced on Kon, kissing him fiercely. He ran his tongue lightly over Kon's lips, begging entrance that was soon granted. He dipped his tongue past the other boy's lips, and was soon plundering Kon's mouth.

He toyed with one of Kon's exposed nipples, drawing a moan from Kon that only fueled the need that burned inside him. It didn't take as long for Tim to realize that Kon wasn't moaning in pleasure, but actually trying to speak – then again, Kon was actively trying to push him **away**, which probably contributed to his understanding.

Tim forced himself to relinquish his grasp on the muscled body of his boyfriend, and let Kon go. "Kon?" Tim questioned breathlessly, brow furrowing. Kon wasn't telling him to stop, was he? It had been Kon's idea to begin with…

Kon was breathing heavily, face and chest flushed red from exertion. That wouldn't be an unusual sight, considering his situation – if Kon were fully human. Superboy didn't get exerted. "Yeah, man, I just… Just…be gentle, okay?" Kon flushed slightly and winced as he shifted. "I'm still a little sore."

And tired, obviously, Tim could tell. Though apparently not **too** tired…

Tim nodded in quick jerks and quickly pulled Kon towards his bedroom. Once there, he laid Kon back on the bed, and plunged his tongue back inside Kon's mouth, causing the metahuman to moan.

He could do gentle. It might kill him to hold back so much, but it would be worth it to have Kon.

* * *

Have Kon Tim did, several times over the course of the next few hours. Finally they were both sated, and in the aftermath, Kon cuddled up to Tim on his narrow bed, veritably humming with pleasure. After enjoying the warmth and closeness for a few minutes, he shifted to catch Tim's eye.

Tim, already half-asleep, just raised a brow in silent question.

"Next time, you wear my T-shirt, hmkay?" Kon offered, eyes heavy-lidded and smirking.

"You want me to dress up in your Superboy costume?" Tim asked, cocking the formerly raised eyebrow. He had no objections, of course, but what would a T-shirt and jeans really do for Kon, even if the shirt did have his symbol on the front of it? Then again, it was **his** symbol… And even without the golden R-shaped shuriken on his chest, Kon had still looked delectable.

"No," Kon replied, startling Tim out of his musings. Grinning slowly, Kon corrected, "Just the shirt."

Tim swallowed, hard…and grinned back.

* * *

THE END


	5. In Deed

**In Deed**

* * *

Rating: PG-15  
Summary: Tim tries to talk Kon out of his mope-fest. Then he tries something that works: showing Kon how he feels.

* * *

_A friend in need is a friend in deed._

* * *

Kon was brooding again. Tim could tell, even if no one else could; after all, the Batclan brooded (more) better than anyone else in the world. Right at that moment, Kon was a moping mass of sadness, unhappiness, and general I-hate-myself-ness.

Despondency did not look good on The Kid. Kon was giving even Batman a run for his money in the gloom and doom department.

That wasn't right.

Superboy was supposed to be bright and happy, cocky and self-sure, with a (sexy) sunny smile on his face. But then, he'd given up being Superboy, even if he was back at the Tower. At least he'd stopped hiding behind Conner Kent. Maybe he was just being Kon-El now. And Kon-El…needed something. Needed Tim, like Tim had needed him (so much) so often before.

And still did.

Kon **loved** being Superboy, and hated his civilian life, but when Luthor had– when things had gone wrong, he'd retreated back to Kansas. From all reports he wasn't (purposely) using any of his superpowers, not even his fabled tactile telekinesis. He was still wearing his S-shield shirt under his clothes, though. Tim didn't know what to make of that.

Kon…there was something broken inside of him, something Tim didn't know how to fix.

Tim felt broken inside, too, and didn't know what to do, aside from just being there for Kon. He hated that helpless feeling, but…maybe that would be enough. After all, sometimes you needed someone willing to accept all of you to make you feel whole again.

(He needed that from Kon.)

It was remarkably easy to sneak up on Kon. Too easy, considering he'd picked the lock, and opened the door that still squeaked ever-so-slightly, despite repeated applications of WD-40.

Kon was sitting by the window, looking out with unseeing eyes on the San Francisco Bay. He didn't acknowledge Tim, though Robin saw Kon shift as he become conscious of the presence in his room.

The silence was so heavy Tim felt as if he couldn't breathe. Or maybe it was just his heart clenching with the realization that for once in his life he didn't even have a glimmer of an idea of what to do…and it had never mattered more to him that he do something right. Unnerved by this new self-knowledge, Tim ventured a word into the silence of the room. "Kon?"

Kon shifted slightly – towards him, which Tim considered a good thing – but said nothing, still staring morosely out the window. Twilight cast shadows across the dimly lit room, shrouding Kon's expression from view.

"Kon…" Tim paused, swallowing against a throat gone suddenly dry as he cast his mind about for the right words. "Kon, please don't do this," he pleaded tiredly, unable to come up with anything better.

"Don't do what?" Kon asked, so softly that Tim had to strain his ears to hear.

It never had mattered more for him to say the right thing, and maybe Tim was finally letting himself realize **why**. "Don't shut yourself away from–" _me,_ "–everyone," Tim asked him. If he lost Kon…

A low rumbling growl sounded from the hunched shoulders Tim faced. "I'm back, what more do you want?" Kon asked gruffly.

"I want my best friend back, not just his Stepford self," Tim replied, hoping that the cinematic reference wouldn't go over Kon's head. He'd missed out on a lot of current knowledge, being programmed in-tube. Tim found it kind of endearing, actually.

Apparently it didn't, as a spark of…something lit his eyes. It wasn't anger, but it was closer to that emotion than Kon had allowed himself to appear since Luthor had– since Luthor. That spark lit, only to die just as quickly as it had come, Kon visibly restraining himself from feeling anything negative. From feeling **anything**, period. Kon wasn't a Bat; he wasn't supposed to hide. But if he was going to insist on trying…well, Tim would just have to find him.

Eyes narrowing, Tim stalked over to his friend and whirled the chair and its occupant around to face him. Kon let himself be moved, remaining passive, his own eyes focused on the floor. "I'm not going to let you do this to yourself," Tim growled determinedly.

Finally, Kon deigned to look up at him, eyes clear of all expression. "Why not?" he asked, voice dead and stripped of all feeling.

Tim couldn't hold back a flinch at hearing Kon sound so…lifeless. "Because you're my friend, and I care about you," Tim replied reflexively. 'Care' was actually a bit of an understatement. He'd lost so many people in his life, in various ways; he couldn't lose Kon, too. If he lost Kon…he didn't know what he'd do. Tim had always been able to go on before, but then he'd always had **Kon** before.

(Kon had always had **him**.)

"Why?" Kon asked, and if he hadn't been listening for it, Tim wouldn't have heard the begging tone to his words.

It was time for the unvarnished truth. Kon needed it from him, so Tim had to give it. "Because I love you," he said with quiet sincerity, gaze never wavering from Kon's.

Kon reeled back in all-too-visible shock, the only sound he made an indrawn breath. 'I love you, too,' was written plain as day across his face, right underneath the fear and worry that underscored his every move of late.

They stared at each other for long moments, no words passing between them save for those running through their heads.

Finally, Kon said, voice cracking with emotion, "You can't. I'm not – I'm not good enough anymore. If I ever was." Swallowing hard against his tears, Kon squeezed his eyes shut and turned away from Tim's searching gaze. "And you could do s-so much better."

"No, I couldn't," Tim replied, and leaned in to press their lips together in a simple kiss. Kon was rigid against him in suppressed panic, not even moving for fear of hurting him. But as the seconds ticked by, and Tim refused to let Kon leave him, Kon's lips grew softer, more pliable, and he began to kiss Tim back. Kon traded control of the kiss back to Tim, and their mouths began to massage each other, even as they wrapped their arms around each other and held on for dear life. When Tim tentatively opened his mouth, offering himself to Kon, he was elated to feel Kon respond. The taste of Kon seeped into Tim, stunning him, staggering him with an unanticipated, but never unexpected tenderness.

Superboy was strong and solid as the Earth; Kon was also warm as the sun and ever-so-willing.

And touching him was like coming home. Finally finding a place where every part of him fit, instead of just Timothy Drake, forgettable son of Jack and Janet Drake, or Robin, third in line of Batman's partners, or even Tim, too-smart kid who spent his whole life watching instead of living.

With Kon, he could just be himself, whoever that was. And Kon could be himself, too.

Tim wanted – needed – to show Kon that. So he slowly undressed himself, and Kon, leaving Robin and Superboy behind, then tugged Kon's pliable, yet still tense form over to the bed.

"I love you," Tim whispered against Kon's sweaty collarbone. "Let me show you?" he begged, turning beseeching eyes upward.

The strong form shivered slightly in his grasp and Kon gave a hesitant nod.

The sun sank down over San Francisco Bay, a crescent moon rising to take its place. Lights went out in a wave across the city, ending at Titans Tower. Tim stroked Kon with firm, strong fingers, causing all his feelings to well up inside of him, and making him cry out weakly as the pain inside of him shattered, leaving only pleasure behind. The high sound echoed away into sighs and whimpers as tears fell softly own his cheeks, Tim kissing them away even as they formed.

When Kon's heart was so full of the love being gifted him that it, too, seemed to weep through the shocks, Tim slipped inside him, taking him tenderly while the moon shown down, all the while whispering words of love.

Whether as friends or as lovers, they'd always be there for each other.

* * *

THE END


	6. Holy Palmers' Kiss

**Holy Palmers' Kiss**

* * *

Rating: PG  
Summary: Post TT Issue #10. Kon thinks about Tim, and holding hands.

* * *

_Palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.  
_Romeo and Juliet, Act 1, Scene 5

* * *

_Palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._

Kon didn't normally spend a lot of time thinking about things. He most certainly had never before spent over an hour pondering a line from one of Shakespeare's plays. One he'd never even really read.

But…it seemed to fit.

_Palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._

It meant that holding hands was sort of like a kiss, didn't it? And the holy part probably meant that it was chaste or…something.

He'd…never really thought about it before. He'd always thought that close-mouthed kissing was about as chaste as anything sexual or romantic got. But first base included holding hands, right?

_Palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._

He liked kissing, a lot. A lot more than most people might think. He wasn't sure if he'd like it more than sex, but kissing and sex generally went hand-in-hand, and…

And you could hold hands while kissing, couldn't you? And sort of, maybe, touch like that during sex?

_Palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._

Did it mean that the most basic of physical touch was…something? He'd always known that he really liked kissing simply because it was so physical…and when he was younger, almost no one touched him tenderly unless they were kissing. For the first several months of his life, only CADMUS scientists touched him, and they were…not holy palmers.

And then he discovered girls, and yeah, kissing and making out and…other stuff…was fun, and felt great, but it was the touching that really got to him. That people could actually **want** to touch him, even if it was just because he was Superboy. At that time, he'd never wanted to be anyone else.

_Palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._

And then he became a part of Young Justice, and… Platonic wasn't the right word, though he didn't know exactly why, but all the friendly touching that went on was amazing. Bart would hug anyone he could get his hands on – literally. Secret couldn't go solid for very long, but when she did, she liked touching people even more than Kon did. Cassie and Cissie were always sparring together, or doing each other's hair or make-up.

Robin was the only one that didn't go out of his way to touch people. But when other people touched **him**, he seemed to enjoy it even more than Kon did. Not like Kon didn't understand. The Bats were a bunch of touch-me-nots. But Robin…seemed to want to be touched more than they did. And he reveled in it when he was.

_Palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._

And it wasn't that Cassie couldn't carry Robin when they went off to fight evil, or even Bart, it was just… He'd known Robin first, and it seemed so natural to just head off to the fight together.

And it wasn't like he was going to carry Robin in his arms, bridal style, so holding on to his hands would have to do.

_Palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._

Even with both their gloves in the way, it had been… And now his costume didn't have them anymore. And if Kon concentrated with his TTK, he could almost feel…

No, he couldn't. But he wanted to. And it had nothing to do with him enjoying simple physical contact with his best friend, and everything to do with him wanting to know if holding hands with Robin really would be like kissing him.

Never mind what he'd told Tim about them needing a Titans' jet. He liked things the way they were.

It wasn't like he could tell him that, though.

Or could he?

_Palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._

* * *

THE END


	7. Naught But A Nightmare

**Naught But A Nightmare**

* * *

Rating: PG-13  
Summary: IC7 was only a bad dream. Or was it a prophecy?

* * *

He woke abruptly and came up swinging at an imagined enemy, moonlight through the window a startling vision to his eyes that brought his surroundings into sudden focus.

A cold sweat covered what felt like his entire body and he shivered with a sudden chill that raced along the length of his spine and covered his skin in goosebumps.

"Fuck," Tim muttered, when he began breathing again, taking in great gulps of air. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, propping his elbows on his knees and burying his head in his hands. He sat still for a moment, arms and legs trembling, while he fought to get his bearings. Bedroom. Titans Tower. San Francisco…

A rustling of the covers behind him alerted him to the fact that he hadn't managed to keep from waking his bed companion. A tentative touch of nothingness on his shoulder, rubbing soothing circles on his chilled skin, told him that Kon knew what had caused his sudden rise to the waking world.

His surroundings settled into place in his mind with swift certainty. Kon was here. This was home.

"Hey, man," Kon whispered softly, finally laying a hand on the opposite shoulder from where his TTK was. He kneaded the tense muscles gently for a moment, before asking, "You feel like ice, you want me to get another blanket?"

Tim reflexively nodded, even as he was thankful for his partner's thoughtfulness; both in offering to get the blanket, and in starting the inevitable conversation with an innocuous question instead of just jumping straight into the interrogation.

Kon wasn't much like him – he was only ever his own indescribable self – and for that Tim could only be grateful. Especially in times of stress, which were many in their line of work

Kon used his TTK to snatch the knitted afghan from the foot of his bed. It had been handmade by Martha Kent this past Christmas and was already showing signs of loving wear. He wrapped himself around Tim, and the blanket around them both.

Even as upset as he was, Tim still made to make himself accept the comfort offered by his long-time friend, short-time lover. Once he nestled back into Kon's supernaturally warm embrace, however, he stopped quaking outside, and started shivering inside. He saw the clock out of the corner of his eye, and despite knowing that he'd barely gotten four hours of sleep, Tim knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep for a while, if at all.

Tim never had 'regular' nightmares: coming to school naked (as if that ever really happened), failing his driver's test (not with Batman as his teacher), falling and not being able to stop (Kon had always been there to catch him, when his jumpline wasn't). All of his nightmares involved something happening to the people he cared about. Something bad.

Now, a lot of Tim's nightmares were imagined memories. He'd never seen his mother die, or his father maimed. He'd never seen Steph killed, or his father murdered. But it was Tim's blessing and his curse that he had a very creative imagination, and often his nightmares incorporated that.

Lately, his nightmares had taken a more…personal turn.

"Who was it?" Kon asked, as the minutes ticked by.

Tim curled up farther into Kon's embraces even as he shuddered. "You…" he replied with a whimper. At the feel of Kon's arms tightening around, he elaborated, "You…you died. And I…I couldn't save you." It had been more than that; another 'Infinite Crisis' across the universes, like the one that had brought Jason back to half-life. There was a Superboy that was a younger Clark Kent, and insane, a Luthor from another dimension whose allegiance Tim wasn't sure of, though he also wasn't quite sane and didn't seem to have the best intentions for theirs or any other world.

And Kon…Kon had sacrificed himself to save everyone.

He'd died.

And Tim had missed him so much that he had…

Tim shook with an inner chill no amount of heart's warmth could dispel, grateful for the arms that held him tight. Grateful that those arms were able **to** hold him tight.

He'd move Heaven and Earth to keep Kon with him; was it any surprise his subconscious mind had thrown out the possibility, however impractical, of cloning him back to life? You couldn't clone a soul…

But in his grief over losing his last connection to truly living, he might have convinced himself that he could try.

"You did all you could," Kon said, and the fact that he was so sure of that made Tim squirm around until he could hug Kon, head resting above that still-beating heart.

Tim resolved, however, to put contingency plans into place for everything he'd dreamed about. He'd seen too much in his short life not to believe in the possibility of prophecies.

And if he failed, at least he'd know that he'd done all he could.

For now, it was only a bad dream. Not an omen.

* * *

THE END


	8. Sometimes It Happens Like That

**Sometimes It Happens Like That**

* * *

Rating: R  
Summary: Tim has to lose his virginity or face death. Really.

* * *

Tim had, over the years, given a lot of thought to his virginity. The losing of it, specifically. (How could he lose it, if he knew who had 'found' it, so to speak?) He was sure that a lot of teens did the same.

He had, however, never imagined that it would involve a supervillain with magical powers targeting all the younger heroes by using what Zatanna called an 'Innocence Focusing Spell.'

(Kon called it a Unicorn Bait Spell, which, considering that the spell was supposed to strip the life-force from 'powerful' virgins, i.e. those with great mental fortitude, and use it to summon blood-thirsty immortal unicorns as an army of darkness… Well, Robin thought Kon's version made more sense, even if it did sound more humiliating.)

Luckily, since it was the beginning of summer, most of the Titans were able to take off on their break from school. Cassie went with Diana for two weeks of training on Paradise Island; Thymescira's magical interference would keep her safe. Bart had moved up his trip to the future to visit with his mother and his friend Carol. Raven decided to go with Zatanna to visit Dr. Fate in his pocket dimension. Gar and Vic's relationship had apparently included **something** that disqualified them both from virgin status, and Kory, Kon and Speedy hadn't even been in the running.

The phone conversations that Tim had with some of his former Young Justice teammates had been exceedingly awkward. When asked if they were still virgins, Anita had just answered, "No," with calm aplomb – and Tim did **not** wonder about her date with Lbo, he **didn't** – and Ray had stuttered and finally denied it. Cissie and Greta, however… Well, Tim had really wished that Cassie had been there, because it was the most embarrassing thing he could think of, to find out that **another** two girls who had once had crushes on him had ended up with each other. At least when Cass and Steph got together, he could commiserate with Kon over Batgirl.

Dick had taken care of alerting the younger members of the Titans, and the various lone heroes. That just left Tim as the only Teen Titan still currently on Earth that remained a virgin. The JLA were almost certain that they would be able to catch this unnamed supervillain before he put his plans into motion, but 'just in case' all the sidekicks had been alerted. Any of the younger heroes still susceptible would be quarantined on the JLA Watchtower until the villain was caught. And if Batman didn't erase the logs of the 'discussion' the JLA had had about this situation, Robin was going to guilt Alfred into making sure that Bruce regretted ever getting on his bad side.

In the meantime, however, Tim still felt like he was about die of embarrassment. Or at least get the Clench from an overdose of humiliation. It really wasn't fair that he had to be singled out in such a way; his sexual experience – or lack of it – should never have become public knowledge to most of his teammates.

"I can't believe this is happening," Tim groaned, flopping back onto his bed. He considered punching his pillow, but the cotton cover would soon burst under the anger he was bound to unleash and flood his room with the foam filling.

"Neither can I, man," Kon said with a mirthful chuckle, coming over to perch next to him on the edge of the bed. "I mean, you're smart, a really good fighter, and you're totally sexy; why the hell haven't you gotten laid yet?"

Tim rolled his eyes upward and then his body to the side, so that he could glare up at Kon. "That's not what I meant," he seethed. He thought briefly about kicking Kon, but as long as the other boy has his aura up, it would do more damage to himself than Superboy.

And, well, it had been a sort of left-handed compliment.

Contrite, Kon offered him a weak grin. "Sorry, man; just trying to lighten the mood."

Tim nodded and sighed, rolling back over to stare at the ceiling. If Kon was trying to cheer him up, that meant he was willing to listen to him vent. Or at least that was how Tim rationalized it to himself. "I have to have sex with you or risk death; how cliché is that?" he asked, stifling a whimper. Of all the dangers he never thought he'd face as Robin, this was at the top of the list, below having to run interference for Nightwing when Oracle was mad at him, and above having to badger Bruce into taking a night off.

The other two, however, had happened, and repeatedly, so it shouldn't have been any surprise that this had, too.

"You don't **have** to have sex with me. You could choose someone else," Kon pointed out. But his unhappy tone of voice and glum countenance spoke louder than words that he'd like that even less than Tim would.

Tim was already moving to sit up, shaking his head all the while even before Kon finished. He laid a hand on Kon's and said, "No way." He sighed, hanging his head. "I want to be with you, I just… It really sucks that it has to happen like this," he muttered, staring dolefully down at the floor.

"Well, I mean, it isn't all bad. Right, man?" Kon looked a bit apprehensive as he asked, "I mean, you did want to, with me, right? At some point in the future? Sooner rather than later, considering how long we've been…" He waved a hand. "…dating, right?"

"Yeah, I did. Do." Tim felt himself blush again and turned away. "I just… It's stupid, but I thought it would just happen one day, that it would be something I wouldn't have to plan out to the last detail for once." As Robin, he had to carefully handle everything involved in every case. As Tim, he had to carefully manage his time in such a way as to allow for his activities as Robin, while still giving the appearance of living the life of a 'normal' teenager.

His relationship with Kon had been the only part of his life that was 'normal' and didn't have to be 'handled.' Until now, at least.

Kon was silent for a moment, then finally said, "We still have a week. And since it's summer, neither of us have school. Wanna come out and stay on the farm with me? See…what happens?" He appeared at a loss to offer a better alternative.

It was a pretty good offer, though. Tim's smile was weak, but sincere. "Yeah."

* * *

Once in Smallville, on the Kent family farm, Tim tried his best to put out of his mind the fact that he was on a timetable to lose his virginity. He very purposefully didn't think about the awkwardly worded 'suggestion' Batman had sent to him, nor the carefully worded revision that Oracle had emailed him. And he most certainly didn't wonder whether or not the Kents knew about his…situation.

Neither of them was good at dissembling, and they didn't **seem **to be acting any differently from the last time they'd met…

No. Tim wasn't thinking about that. He was thinking about how now he understood better why Kon flash-fried so many alarm clocks with his heat vision. It was annoying enough being woken up by such a shrill sound, but add in the sharp rays of sunlight slicing across his eyes from the east-facing window and the raucous sound of a cock crowing out in the yard, and Tim was ready to make something explode himself.

After quick showers, he and Kon headed downstairs. Thankfully, Mrs. Kent was willing to let him have coffee, or else things might have gotten dangerous. After a breakfast or pancakes and sausage, Tim somehow got roped into helping Kon with his chores, and that kept his mind occupied all that morning so that he didn't have time to worry about his situation. He milked cows, and chased down wayward chickens, cursing when the former took a distinct liking to the taste of his hair gel and the latter pecked his hands when he tried to feed them.

Tim took a certain smug satisfaction in knowing that he'd be eating one of those chickens that very evening.

In the afternoon, he and Kon were shoved out the door by Mr. Kent with a picnic basket and told in no uncertain terms to enjoy the great outdoors, possibly down by the swimming hole. Tim was able to keep his mind off his situation simply because he didn't want to think about the fact that the Kents were almost certainly enjoying some 'alone' time of their own.

And Mrs. Kent's blueberry pie was **very** good.

Sunday he got dragged along with the Kents and Kon to church. Tim didn't dare think about sex in the sanctuary; luckily, there wasn't much time. 'Church' was much of a misnomer; it was more like an old-time revival, with lots of praise songs and hand-clapping. It was actually rather fun; definitely better than the staid, stuffy church services he remembered from his childhood.

Kon turned out to be a pretty good singer, and Tim cracked the first smile he had since the whole thing started.

Monday was a repeat of Saturday, only with cherry pie for dessert, and Tim finally decided that trying to put the situation out of his mind was both futile and stupid. He had to lose his virginity by Friday, and denying that was of no use. Kon had been right; the situation could have been much worse. If this had happened a year ago, he would have just broken up with Steph for the final time, and while he was reasonably sure that with his life on the line she would have…helped him out…that would have strained things between them even more than they already were.

And considering that she'd broken up with him in part because she'd fallen for Cass, things would have gotten sticky between them, as well.

Things could have been much worse, and Tim **did** want to have sex with Kon, it was just that the idea of having his choice in the matter taken away – no matter that he would have chosen Kon – rankled. A lot.

With that realization, however, at least Tim was able to relax and enjoy his enforced 'vacation.'

"You feeling better, man?" Kon asked that night as they bedded down. The Kents had seemed fine with the two of them sharing a room, but probably only because there was plausible deniability over whether or not they were sharing a bed, or if Clark's old sleeping bag was being put to use. As it was, if the bed wasn't so big, Tim would have slept on the floor.

No matter how nice it was to wake up cuddled in Kon's arms. Tim had to keep **some** control over the situation. Or so he told himself.

"Yeah, a little," Tim replied as he punched his pillow into shape. A feather poked through the pillowslip and with a frown, Tim removed it, throwing it towards the trash can on the other side of the bed. The feather being a feather, however, it was unable to attain the velocity needed to make it all the way, and it fell short and landed on Kon's nose.

Snorting, Kon removed with the feather with his TTK and directed it towards its intended destination. Then he picked up his pillow and said, very deliberately, "This. Means. War," before swatting Tim with the pillow.

Tim felt the fluffy missile gently – for Kon, anyway – impact his face, and then blinked as it was removed. For a moment he ran down a list of how to respond – A) Dry wit. B) Sarcastic jibe and a playful jab. C) Sigh, roll over and feign sleep. D) Retaliate with… – before deciding that maybe he should quit being so uptight and just…have fun.

When the pillow fight ended, the causalities were four pillows, a set of three little ceramic See No/Hear No/Speak No Evil monkeys, a movie poster from _Newsies_, and an ancient afghan that had probably been knitted sometime before the Civil War. And even then, the friendly fight only ended because half an hour after its inception Mrs. Kent opened the door and gave them a pretty good imitation of Alfred's disappointed look. "Boys…" she said with fond amusement, and there was a smile lurking around her lips.

She was also holding replacement pillows, and so Tim just grinned ruefully along with Kon instead of trying to sink through the floor out of embarrassment. "Sorry, Aunt Martha," they chorused, and she just shook her head at them in exasperation.

There was a reason that Batman and Superman were different people. Parents were most likely the biggest and best influence on their behaviors.

As Tim went to sleep that night, he found himself, not for the first time, envious of Kon. But this time, he wasn't nearly as resentful. After all, he was included in Martha Kent's Lost Strays Club, just like Bruce, and Dick, and probably everyone from Gotham up to and including Alfred.

* * *

Thursday dawned clear and bright, and rather cool for Spring in Kansas. The dew on the grass made everything sparkle during sunrise, and Tim found himself standing speechless on the front drive, in awe of the sight. Gotham didn't have amazing views like that. Sure, gargoyles and skyscrapers were marvelous in their own right, but there was something to be said for the lighter fair of purple mountains' (well, since it was Kansas, more like molehills) majesty and amber waves of grain (actually, the Kents grew corn).

And, well, Kon looking like he stepped out of a Chippendales calendar was nothing to discount, either. Turned out that watching Kon lift heavy machinery and pull up stumps and other farm chores caused Kon to actually sweat. Enough so that by mid-afternoon he had removed his shirt.

It also turned out that watching Kon's sweaty muscles flex without his shirt in the way, really turned Tim on. So much so that he actually surprised Kon by **pouncing** on him. He tackled him to the ground, latching onto Kon's mouth like he was starved for kisses, and running his hands over Kon's body like he was starved for touch.

Tim was starved for Kon, and he'd only just realized how much he'd been denying himself. But he was about to become a lifelong glutton at his own personal feast.

Tim ended up losing his virginity in what Kon referred to the as the back twenty. The grass was slightly scratchy under his knees, and even with Kon above him, the sun still beat down mercilessly.

But Tim so very much did not care. Whatever Kon was doing to him with his TTK – and he wasn't really aware enough of his body to be certain from one moment to the next – felt so indescribably good, he **was** certain it had to be illegal. He didn't even care about the fact that he was making really embarrassing whimpering noises.

Tim clenched fistfuls of grass in his hands, knuckles going white from the tension as he pushed back on Kon's cock. Kon was so smooth and hard inside him, and his hands were so strong and slick against his nipples, his cock, his balls… He'd had his own fingers up his ass before when he'd masturbated, but having Kon's cock repeatedly hit his prostate felt better than any orgasm he'd ever had. And then Kon was panting his ear, whispering to Tim to: "Come **now**, Tim. C'mon, man, I wanna see you lose it. Lose it for **me**."

And as Kon gave one final tug on his impossibly hard cock, Tim came with a stifled scream. It felt like a volcano was erupting inside of him, searing out all his nerve endings and leaving behind nothing but pleasure.

Afterwards, they lay cuddled together in a sticky, sweaty heap, watching the sun set over the fields. Tim's ass was slightly sore, and he was certain that he had friction burns on his hands and knees, also possibly a sunburn on his back, not to mention the grass cuts all over his body, but…he'd never felt more alive.

The things that had just happened were…amazing. Tim definitely never could have planned on anything like it. But sometimes he got lucky enough for things to just happen like that.

* * *

THE END


	9. Things Kept Secret

**Things Kept Secret**

* * *

Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Kon's X-Ray vision goes off around Tim; angst and wackiness ensues.

* * *

Kon thought that X-Ray vision was a cool power to have, but not if he couldn't control it.

Sooner or later it was going to accidentally flip on in battle, and Kon would have a really hard time fighting when all he could see was the skeletons, or naked bodies of bad guys. And that wasn't nearly as weird as accidentally seeing his teammates in the buff.

Not that Cassie hadn't looked hot in that plum-colored lingerie that was straight out of a Victoria's Secret catalogue, but being a Peeping Tom really wasn't in his plans for the future. And he wasn't a stupid kid with X-Ray specs and a severely perverted nature anymore.

No, now he was a mildly idiotic teenager with X-Ray **vision** and a **slightly** perverted nature.

Kon snorted, and got up from his bed where he'd been thinking, heading towards the common room. He was determined to seek out something or someone to take his mind off of his issues. The last thing the team needed was for him to start brooding like a Robin.

And speaking of their resident Bat, Tim was just heading into his room.

And there went his X-Ray vision. **Again**. Kon sighed, closing his eyes, even though he knew it was futile; he could see through his eyelids as well as anything else. He could see through Tim's door, see through Tim's clothes, see through Tim's skin – damn, how many bones had Tim broken? – and see through Tim's muscles, too.

Concentrating, Kon reigned in the X-Ray vision, and gave a sigh of relief as he was no longer subjected to viewing his best friend as a skeleton. Though he still couldn't see the Robin uniform, and trying to deal with everyone while seeing them in their underwear was going to be weird, he could manage like this…

Wait a minute… Kon's eyes squinted, though they didn't really need the help to focus. What the hell was Tim **wearing**!

* * *

Ever since accidentally seeing Tim in his skivvies, Kon had been the Teen of Confusion. What the hell could it mean? Kon had not a clue.

He had a few ideas, but they couldn't be true. Could they?

If he wanted to know, he'd have to ask Tim.

Groaning, Kon flopped back on his bed, and covered his traitorous eyes with his left arm. Sometimes, life really sucked. And not in the good way.

* * *

"Uh…Tim? Could I talk to you, man?" Kon peered past the partially open door to Tim's room. Tim generally left the door unlocked when he was inside his room, but he only left the door open when he was willing to receive visitors. Kon had figured that out pretty quickly.

Tim pressed a few keys on the computer and the screen went blank. "Sure, Kon. What's up?" he asked, twisting around in his chair to face him.

Kon felt almost like he was preparing to do battle. Then again, if he was correct in his suppositions about Tim's underwear – which he almost certainly wasn't, because he just couldn't be that lucky – getting Tim to admit to it would be rather difficult.

Gingerly tiptoeing into the room, Kon flopped down on the floor next to Tim. "Uh, well, I kinda have a problem…with my X-Ray vision…only not really…" Dammit, he should have planned this conversation out. Or at least outlined it, like his teacher kept telling him he should for all those English papers he kept getting Cs on.

"What kind of problem?" Tim asked, and he was being all concerned and wanting to help, and Kon cringed. Curiosity might not kill the Kryptonian, but he was sure it would embarrass the both of them to assuage it. Maybe he should just forget about asking Tim his question and make something up about his X-Ray vision for Tim to help him with.

But the vision of what he'd seen spurred Kon onward. He wanted to know if Tim's reason for his clothing choices were what he thought, what he **hoped**, they were. "It's not exactly a problem with the vision. I'm getting better at controlling it. It's, well, more of a problem of what I accidentally saw." And Kon stared pointedly at Tim, hoping against hope that this wouldn't be one of the one in a million times when Robin didn't know what's what before everyone else.

Fuck. No joy. Robin looked as clueless as Bart ever did when it came to trying to understand tact. "What did you accidentally see, Kon?" Tim asked, frowning slightly.

"Well, um, it wasn't really all that weird in and of itself–" Kon had kinda thought that Cassie was the only one that owned Superboy clothing, though, "–but it sorta made me think differently about some of the people around here…" he said leadingly.

And Robin got led to the wrong place. "Well, Kon, Gar and Vic have been together for a while," he said in that calm voice that was supposed to keep frightened civilians from panicking, "and I know it's a bit odd that Raven is with them, too, now, but I would hope that you could manage to–"

Kon blinked, shocked, and quickly interrupted Tim before he could verge even farther into the realm of over-sharing about their teammate's sex lives. "Whoa, whoa, wait." He put his hands up in a stop gesture that wasn't really needed, but he needed to put some distance between himself and this news, even if only metaphorically. "You mean…Raven, too? I knew about Gar and Vic – who **doesn't** know about Gar and Vic – but they're really, like, a…threesome?" That was so totally weird. But cool, too, in a way. He'd been kinda worried about all the time that Gar had been spending with Raven lately, and nothing could mess up team dynamics like a love triangle. Except, apparently, when the love triangle decided to share.

Did that make it not a love triangle? There were three of them, right, but they were all happy, which was bizarre, but good, and yet…

Tim blushed and sort of tilted his face away in that Bat-gesture of 'I've made a mistake, but I'm never going to admit it, so I'll just have to pretend it never happened and focus your attention elsewhere' to hide it. "Well, I think it's really a…recent thing. You know, since she only came back from the dead less than a year ago." He shook his head with a sigh and said, "Maybe you should just tell me what's on your mind." He grinned self-deprecatingly. "Before I give any other secrets away."

Kon gulped. This was so not good. But he'd come here to talk to Tim about this – about **Tim's** secret – and damned if he wasn't going to follow through.

He would be damned, if this turned out bad. "I, um… The other day I accidentally kinda saw you, with my X-Ray vision, and I just, um… **Why** were you wearing a pair of Superboy boxer shorts?" Kon asked in a rush, blushing. It would have been even weirder if they'd been Super**man** boxer shorts, but no. He'd remembered those red, yellow, and blue shorts from the short-lived clothing line Rex had marketed way back when. They didn't make them anymore, so Tim must have had them for a while, and Kon didn't even really want to think about that because he'd stopped getting his hopes up the third time Tim and Steph broke up, only to make up a couple of months later, when she was **pregnant **with someone else's kid. Their break-ups with their respective girlfriends never seemed to happen at the same time.

The look Tim was giving him was… Kon didn't think he'd ever seen a look like than on anyone's face. Tim's expression was sort of crumpled in, as if he was trying to hide even from himself, and that was actually a pretty good interpretation of the way he was all the time.

But Tim had never needed to hide from Kon.

Tim opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally stuttering, "I…I… Kon, I, um…"

"Breathe, man," Kon told him, because Tim looked like he was about to hyperventilate, or pass out, or something else not good. "I'm not mad or anything, just…curious." And at that moment he was wondering if that old adage applied to Kryptonians as well as cats.

He hoped not, but then again, Tim looked like **he** was the one who was about to expire from embarrassment.

Tim followed instructions, taking comically deep gulps of air and expelling them softly. When he was a bit calmer, he again attempted to answer Kon's question. "I, uh…they were a gift," Tim finally said.

And maybe if Kon hadn't wanted to **know** so badly, he might have accepted that answer. Or if Tim wasn't acting like he'd forgotten everything he'd learned about Bat-stoicness. "Pull the other one, man, it has bells on it," Kon said with a snort.

Tim flushed. "Um, uh, what do you mean?"

"You're too weirded out for it to just be that. So spill, dude. I promise not to blow up or get mad or anything." Kon gave Tim a reassuring smile.

It obviously didn't reassure him much, however, because Tim seemed skeptical. "How can you promise that?"

Kon's eyes narrowed. "Because you're my best friend, and I think that even if **you** ended up going bald and being an evil supervillain, I would still l– like you." He stilled, realizing that he'd almost let the proverbial cat out of the bag.

A tense silence reigned in the room, weighing heavily on them both. Finally the crushing oppression seemed to get to Tim, and he mumbled his answer under his breath – though not low enough for Kon's super-hearing to miss. "How about if I was wearing those shorts because I…um…kinda-have-a-crush-on-you," Tim said faster than Bart on a sugar rush. At Kon's surprised start, he turned away, missing the smile that stole over his friend's face. "Because I knew I couldn't have the real thing, and I just wanted…to be close to you," he finished in a miserable whisper.

Never in his wildest dreams would Kon have thought that would be the reason. Well, actually, yes, he would have, but **only **in his wildest dreams.

Still, to have it be true really knocked Kon off his mental kilter. Whatever a kilter was. "I'd say…you're still my best friend," Kon said, taking hold of Tim's hand.

"You…really?" Tim said, looking hopeful but still wary.

"Yeah." Kon swallowed hard and prepared to make his own revelation. "And I've, um…kinda had a crush on you for awhile, too. A long while."

Now hope warred with suspicion in Tim's eyes as he said, "You do?" His hand clenched around Kon's, the tension belying his outward calm.

Kon nodded, wrapping his other hand over his and Tim's. "Yeah, I do."

Tim's eyes flickered and he asked, almost plaintively, "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Why didn't you?" Kon returned. He felt pretty sure that their respective reasons had been the same.

Tim made a small noise, sort of halfway between a whimper and a moan of embarrassment. "Because…because I was…afraid." Tim all but mouthed the last word, barely a breath behind it.

"And you think I wasn't? I wanted to tell you, so many times, but it never seemed to be the **right** time." Kon shook his head, frustrated. "Whenever me and Cassie would break up, you and Steph would just be getting back together, and vice versa," he explained. "And I wasn't even sure if you did…like me."

Tim huffed a laugh, almost silently, as usual for him. He never made big outward shows of emotion, and when he did, they were hushed, quiet, restrained. "I do," he said quietly, slowly moving his free hand to cover up his and Kon's.

And that restraint only made them mean all the more. Like his feelings were a special secret that only select people ever got to share in. "I do, too. And…" Kon swallowed, hard, sensing how quickly this conversation had turned serious. "You don't have to pretend anymore. You…have the real thing, now," he said in a low voice. Not that he minded Tim wearing clothes with his symbol on them, but…he wasn't that Superboy anymore.

He'd be glad to give Tim the Super-shirt he'd shrunk in the wash a few months ago.

Tim smiled at him shakily, and his voice wavered as he asked, "Promise?" Another secret Tim rarely let show.

"I promise, Tim." And Kon sealed the promise with a kiss.

* * *

THE END


	10. Sex, Love, And Rock 'N' Roll

**Sex, Love, And Rock 'N' Roll**

* * *

Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Kon thinks living in Smallville sucks. But at least he has Tim.

**

* * *

**

Smallville sucks.

The farm is in the middle of nowhere, despite being barely a mile outside of 'town.' There's electricity, and indoor plumbing, and even the internet (dial-up, of course; DSL lines don't run out that far), but there's only one coffee shop, and just a bunch of family run stores instead of a mall.

Not that Kon likes coffee all that much, or shopping, but those are the places the 'cool' people generally congregate. Not that there are all that many cool people in the sticks. Not even him, because while Superboy is a Super-Stud, and Kon-El is Super-Stylin', Conner Kent is…Super-Stupid, and a loser, to boot. He's supposed to keep a low profile and not draw attention to himself. Kon can't manage to get through a week without getting detention for being tardy or turning in homework late because of his superhero career, but the school just thinks he's a slacker, so that works okay.

Except for the fact that the principal thinks he's an idiot, the teachers think he's either doing drugs or drinking, and none of the other kids will talk to him because he's uncool even by Smallville's low standards.

And Clark wonders why Kon hates living in the sticks. Clark wasn't exactly Mister Popular in high school, but at least he had friends there. And he didn't have all of his powers, either, so his grades didn't suffer because of superheroing. Clark likes being normal, likes being 'Clark Kent' instead of Kal-El. He likes doing chores on the farm, and eating home-cooked meals, and exchanging gossip with the elderly neighbors who are way too interested in pinching Kon's cheeks.

Kon…would rather be a full-time superhero. Kicking supervillain butt is way cooler than doing chores, even if it **is** more hazardous to his health. And even if Aunt Martha's pies rock, there's nothing like a double cheeseburger and onion rings with a chocolate milkshake for dessert. Grease, salt, sugar and chocolate are his four major food groups. Plus, small town gossip isn't very exciting, and while he's grown used to cute girls pinching his butt, little old ladies doing the same thing is so very much of the wrong.

Kon guesses, as far as the old proverb goes, he's an apple that fell halfway between his two trees. Or maybe he's a nut, and a half-cracked one, at that.

Sometimes Kon thinks that he'll **go** nuts in Smallville, but just when he's starting to think that, the weekend rolls around, and it's San Francisco, here he comes.

Kon **loves** San Francisco. The ocean, the beaches, the beach bunnies, radio stations that play something other than country music, an excuse to wear his extremely cool sunglasses all the time… And, of course, his friends. Bart is always up for playing video games, Gar has the coolest stories about the acting industry, and Vic is always willing to help him with his math and science homework. Raven's pretty cool to hang out with, and she's teaching him how to meditate, which helps him enormously with controlling his new heat vision, and gives him a lot more versatility with his TTK. Cassie only kicks his ass half the time when they spar, though he gets so distracted by Kory's…tracts of land…that even the few times he manages to get one over on her, he still ends up flat on his back with her pinning him.

Not like he's complaining about that. Not at **all**.

And then there's Tim. Tim, his best friend, the guy who's been there for him through thick and thin and regular-sized trouble. The guy who stood up for him against Batman when he was being an asshole about having a meta in his city. The guy who stood up for him against Superman moreover, when he was riding Kon so hard about not being responsible.

Tim, the guy he thinks he might be in love with, only Kon's never been able to figure out exactly what that means, and why it's been different with everyone he's loved.

But even if it takes Kon months to figure out how to tell Tim he loves him, he knows he'll get there eventually. He's got time, hanging out at the farm – or in detention. Knowing his luck, he'll probably figure it out in Smallville, on Monday morning, and have to wait all week to get to San Francisco so he can tell Tim. Only he'll have been so impatient by then that he'll just blurt it out in some embarrassingly uncool way.

Still, Tim doesn't care if he's cool or not. Tim doesn't care if he lives in Bumfuck, Kansas, or can barley manage Pre-Algebra. Tim teases him about his sunglasses, but doesn't tell him to stop wearing them, and Tim can kick his ass both on the practice mats and in video games.

Tim can also make his brain melt by wrapping his lips around Kon's cock. And he can cheer Kon up just by being there.

Smallville sucks. But San Francisco…rocks.

* * *

THE END


	11. Kiss Me Crazy

**Kiss Me Crazy**

* * *

Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Kon really likes the way Tim kisses.

* * *

It felt amazing when Tim kissed him. Like he couldn't think, like he couldn't breathe…

Like he didn't need to think, or breathe, or do anything but kiss Tim back.

Like he didn't need to worry about going bald and being a supervillain because no one that Tim would kiss could ever be bad…even if it had already happened.

Whenever Kon started to think like that, driving himself crazy by brooding like a Bat, Tim would do something to make him feel better. Not Robin, Tim; because Kon loved every part of Tim, including the not-so-nice parts, but it was the nice parts that loved him back. If Kon was feeling seriously sad, Tim would cuddle with him, hold him and hug him. That cheered Tim up a bit, too, because hugs were something Tim both viscerally wanted and mildly feared. Sometimes Tim would just sit with him, and listen to him talk. Sometimes Tim would talk, to take his mind off things.

And sometimes, if no one else was around, and Tim was feeling particularly playful – or just exasperated with him – Tim would tackle him to the floor and tickle him, and somewhere around Kon gasping for breath around his laughs and begging for mercy, Tim would kiss the rest of his breath out of him.

And then they'd stop playing, and start twining around each other as their mouths mated, hands roaming, bodies heating up, becoming hot and sticky, and clothes would start coming off before their bodies would come together.

And Kon would forget all about worrying what might happen to him in the future, in favor of enjoying the present…with Tim.

Sometimes Kon even snapped himself out of his brooding because he thought about what Tim would do to cheer him up. Then he'd track down Tim anyway, and make it happen. But his favorite times were when Tim kissed him, long and slow, like there wasn't anything else he could imagine doing. It drove Kon completely wild, how Tim could extend foreplay until Kon was begging for Tim to end it, to let him come.

Just be with him while they spun into oblivion together.

Kon sometimes felt like he was going crazy when Tim kissed him…but that was the best part.

Sanity was overrated.

* * *

THE END


	12. Live Like You Were Dying

**Live Like You Were Dying**

* * *

Rating: PG  
Summary: Something happened differently in one Elseworlds, and Tim didn't lose Kon.

**

* * *

**

Superboy had died. But Kon hadn't.

Superboy Prime hadn't been the only other Superboy to come to that dimension. Another version of Kon, older, harder, sadder, had come. He'd been the one to rescue Kon, send him via boom tube to the Fortress of Solitude, switch places with him, and then defeat Superboy Prime.

He'd been the one to die. But Kon had lived.

For that…Tim could never repay him.

The information that the A.I. in the Fortress of Solitude had on the other Superboy indicated that he had come from a universe where Tim Drake had been the second Robin, and the one killed by the Joker.

There'd been a note left in the Fortress, on a piece of notebook paper. It was written in a code Tim had never seen before, but it only took him half an hour to work out that the first Bat-code he'd invented had been combined with Pig-Kryptonian to make it.

It said only, _I couldn't live without him. I didn't want you to have to try._

Tim didn't think he would have been strong enough to search out a world where he could do so much good before…before he gave up on life. He'd lost so many people in his life; he didn't know what he'd do if he lost Kon, too.

He had lost Superboy, in a way. But if there was any justice in the great cosmos, if whatever Powers that looked after superheroes had any mercy whatsoever, the other Superboy was with his Robin now. And they were happy.

The other Kon had a hero's funeral. In attendance was practically every superhero on the planet, all come to pay their respects to the boy, the man, who had saved everyone.

Tim prayed his thanks to whichever God looked out for lost Robins that the man in that coffin wasn't his Kon. He didn't know what he would have done if Kon had died.

Now he wouldn't have to find out.

That one night between them, on the Kent farm, wouldn't have been enough to sustain him for the rest of his life. No matter how magical it had been, they'd had to fall in love and say goodbye all at once, something no one should ever have to do. Tim had no idea what the future held in store for them, but the outlook was brighter than it would have been, and Tim was looking forward to finding out.

He was going to spend the rest of his life living, because tomorrow…tomorrow might be the day he died. And he had a lot he wanted to do before that happened.

A lot he wanted to do…with Kon.

Kon had always been there for Tim, just like he'd always been there for Kon. And he would continue to be there, even if…even if things didn't last forever for them. Tim thought they would, however. It could have just been false hope brought about by relief and romance…but Tim didn't think so.

There was no place far enough away for Kon to go, that Tim wouldn't still love him. Not even death.

Everyone who lived was dying anyway. It was only a matter of time…time that Tim had now, thanks to that other Kon. Tim could never repay him. So he did what he could.

Despite not being robotic, the statue Tim commissioned was some of Hiro's best work, honoring a man that had saved so much and so many.

* * *

THE END


	13. Completion

**Completion**

* * *

Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Kon completes Tim.

* * *

Sometimes Tim thought that he'd given up some intrinsic part of himself when he'd chosen being Batman's Robin over what might possibly maybe have been the fledgling start of a real relationship with his father. Mostly, he thought that things would have turned out the same way; he just would have been even more disappointed with the lack of a proper parent-child relationship.

But sometimes, when Cassie rolled her eyes at Kon for saying that he wanted to be Superman when he grew up – if he grew up – in response to her questions about the future… Well, Tim thought that maybe there was something missing inside him, when he didn't see why there was a problem with Kon wanting to be nothing other than a superhero.

Truthfully, he knew that it was his own problem, of not wanting to be anything **other** than Robin, because nothing else about his life was real, that got to him. Sometimes he wished he had the ability to latch onto his civilian life with the same fierceness that he'd given over to Robin, so that, when the day came that he left Robin behind, he'd still have something about his life worth living for.

It wasn't that Robin was the only worthwhile part of his life. It was just…the largest part, so far. And nearly everything worthwhile about his life stemmed from his being Robin: his brotherly relationship with Dick; his sisterly relationship with Cass; his romantic relationship with Steph, which, even though they'd broken, up, meant that they were still friends; he and Babs talking tech for hours in that way that only hardcore geeks could.

He never would have met any of his other friends, either. He never would have become a member of Young Justice, and later the newest version of the Teen Titans. Never would have saved the world. Never would have skateboarded with Bart, sparred with Cassie, or caught Cissie's arrows in midair. He never would have trounced Slobo in Grand Theft Auto, exchanged security tips with Snapper Carr, or rescued the Supercycle, or stopped Secret from falling into darkness.

Most of all, he never would have met Superboy if he hadn't been Robin. Never would have become friends with Kon-El. Never would have fallen in love with Kon, and surprisingly, had that love returned ten-fold.

His life would have been empty, and near-meaningless. Never mind that he wouldn't have known just how empty it was; even before he'd first met Dick, he'd known something was missing in his life. Something that had been missing less and less since he started stalking Batman and Robin, and even less after he became Robin.

Something that almost seemed to disappear once he'd met and started dating Kon. When Kon touched him or hugged him, kissed him…fucked him, even…the empty places inside him felt less and less empty, and what was missing just didn't seem to matter so much anymore.

He had Kon to fill in the empty places…and complete his heart.

* * *

THE END


	14. Lasting Impressions

**Lasting Impressions**

* * *

Rating: PG  
Summary: Tim's burying his father. Kon is there for him.

* * *

He was burying his father.

Beside the freshly-dug grave was the neatly tended mound of his mother, and the other, older half of the headstone that had been put up that morning.

_Beloved Wife and Mother_ now joined by _Beloved Husband and Father_.

Jack and Janet Drake were now together in death as they had been in life. And he, as their son, was now left alone.

There was still Dana, of course, but she'd been unable to make herself come to the funeral.

Tim couldn't pretend he didn't understand why.

He should be crying, but he'd already wept, and now felt drained of tears. Drained of emotion.

He should be praying, but he didn't believe in a merciful God or gods.

He should be mourning, but the funeral was a long, drawn-out, solemn affair, and had nothing to do with who his father had been, even on his worst days.

Later, he would be thankful for the haze that clouded his mind, preventing him from remembering everything in vivid detail. At that moment, he was too tired to care. He was left with foggy images impressed upon his mind, bare wisps of memories that would haunt him less than they'd hurt.

Clouds scudding across the sky, gray, but not stormy.

The monotonous, thankfully wordless, drone of the priest's voice.

Placing a rose (white, to symbolize sorrow) on top of the others (red, to symbolize the blood of the fallen) arrayed on the coffin.

A hand scattering dirt (ashes to ashes…) on the coffin as it was lowered into its final resting place.

A hand on his arm tugged Tim, willingly or not, from his reverie. Tim blinked and forced himself to meet Kon's eyes. Eyes not covered by glasses. The strong, solid presence of Superboy, encased in Conner Kent's hand-me-down suit, and surrounded by Kon-El's concern.

Sometimes Tim wondered if he'd ever know anyone who was just what they appeared to be. But Kon was always himself, despite the different personas he wore. And…

…he could trust Kon.

"Everyone's gone," Kon said. "Do you want to go?"

A soft statement. A question, neither coaxing nor demanding, simply a suggestion.

Taking another look at the graves in front of him, Tim let out a shuddering breath and nodded.

Kon nodded back, and gestured towards the car waiting for them. A sleek black limousine, presumably sent by Bruce.

He couldn't face getting into that car. Big and black, like the coffin his father was buried in, same as his mother's. Like the Cave that Bruce had allowed to swallow him whole after Jason's death.

"Not…" Tim croaked, unable to force words through a throat constricted with emotion.

"Okay," Kon said softly. "Where do you want to go?"

And maybe Tim hadn't been trying to say that he didn't want to go home – where was his home, now? The Cave, like Bruce? Wayne Manor? Had it ever really been the house he'd lived in with his father, his…parents? – but maybe it had been what he'd meant. "Just…away," he finally said.

"Alright," Kon agreed, and tugged Tim towards the treeline. Tim allowed himself to be led, despite not being sure of Kon's intentions. He was exhausted, mentally, physically, and above all, emotionally. He's spent the last of his energy making arrangements for – making sure things were taken care of for his father, and now he couldn't trust himself to make sure he himself was taken care of. His contingency plans involving an actor playing his uncle suddenly seemed so…amateurish. Like something out of a movie.

He couldn't trust himself to be Tim Drake, which was why he wasn't going to school. And he apparently couldn't trust himself to be Robin, either, which was why he wasn't patrolling.

Even in the suit last weekend, he'd only been Tim with the Titans. He could…trust them, when he was hurting.

He could trust Kon now.

Under cover of knotty pines and old spruce, Kon pulled Tim into his arms. Tim followed willingly enough, still not knowing what was about to happen, though he had a feeling he should. His tiredness prevented him from being able to put his finger on it.

And then they were airborne. The ground fell away beneath their feet, and with, the worries of what to do next. Tim closed his eyes as the wind whipped across him, cold held at bay by Kon's aura. Thousands of miles in the air, and Tim felt safe and more secure than he had since everything had spiraled out of control.

He could trust Kon.

There, amid the clouds, high above the city of Gotham, Tim clung to the only solid point of reference left in his life, and wept.

* * *

THE END


	15. Take Me In Your Arms

**Take Me In Your Arms**

* * *

Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Instead of hiding out in Kansas, Kon comes back to the Tower in time to save Tim from Jason.  
Notes: Based on this fan comic (community. livejournal. com/ comics(underscore)fanart/ 69543. html) by Ratmel.

* * *

"ROBIN!" came the shout in an oh-so-familiar and equally missed voice. Tim was in enough pain that he wasn't sure he wasn't just imagining his fondest wish before he passed out.

"Nightwing! You're early," Jason said, a malicious grin in his voice, and Tim's hope plummeted, even while his heart raced. Jason wasn't as predictable now that he'd been dead, and if Dick wasn't prepared for it…

Tim heard the sound of a batarang being readied, and Jason's voice growling, "Give us a moment…" He tensed in anticipation of the throw, hoping Dick knew to dodge instead of pulling some of his fancy heroic moves.

There was a bright light, but no sound of the batarang hitting, and Jason's voice, puzzled even in his rage, said, "…Grayson?"

Tim managed to prop himself up, squinting through his blood-soaked mask in time to see Kon. He looked nothing like Conner Kent, and every inch like Superboy, in his 'uniform' of a Super tee and jeans. There was a scowl on his face as he stared down Jason, while checking on Tim out of the corner of his eye.

Tim felt a curl of nothingness wrap around his body, and let himself relax minutely, knowing that even if he was currently in a great deal of pain, Kon would keep Jason from hurting him further.

"Always read the label," Kon said, glaring daggers, shiruken, and all manner of sharp and pointy things at Jason.

Apparently, several months living the civilian life hadn't damaged Kon's ability to quip. Tim's laugh came out sounding like more of a gasp, and it hurt so much he didn't do it again.

Or maybe it was just the sight of the blood he was coughing up that curtailed his humor.

Tim's hold on consciousness started to loosen, and he found himself fading in and out through Kon and Jason's fight. There were a lot of meta-powered punches, and at one point Jason stole his dropped bo staff and tried to use it to block Kon's shots. It was the smartest move Jason made the whole fight; Tim's bo was made out of an alloy that was strong enough to withstand most meta attacks.

Kon's TTK was able to rip it out of Jason's hands even in mid-motion. Then he began using his fists – obviously enhanced with his TTK, or they never would have dented Jason's armor **quite** that easily – to hit Jason. There weren't many non-metas that repeated blunt force trauma wouldn't take down.

When Jason had finally had it beaten into his head – and every other part of his body – that Kon could and would eliminate him with extreme prejudice, he used what little of his common sense had been brought back to life with him, and decided the better part of living to fight another day was retreat. Then Jason tossed out a handful of smoke pellets, and exited via the window.

All was quiet for a handful of moments, save for the pining of cooling metal and the rustle of settling cinderblock. And then Kon was crouched on the floor, and had pulled Tim half into his lap, burying his face in Tim's blood-soaked hair. Tim found himself pulled into what would have assuredly been a crushing hug, had Kon not been doing his best not to put pressure on his wounds.

"Kon…?" Tim asked, needing to be sure.

"You're okay, Tim," Kon said. "I've got you."

Tim wondered if Kon had X-Rayed him and seen a lack of internal injuries, or if he was just speaking what he wished. Either way, it was good to have Kon back. "Kon…" he said, one hand shakily coming up to caress Kon's cheek, where a tear had fallen. More were brimming in his eyes, silent testament to Kon's worry over his condition.

"God, Tim, I…" Kon shuddered, arms closing tighter together around him. His lips trembled where they pressed scant millimeters away from Tim's bruised jaw.

"I know," Tim said, voice rough, bowed, but not broken. He placed one hand on Kon's chin, forcing the other teen to look at him. "I know, Kon."

They clung to each other, exchanged reassuring words and touches, and finally Kon pressed a kiss to Tim's head, before carrying him to the infirmary.

Tim let his eyelids droop, body preparing to rest, secure in the fact that he was safe. Everything else could wait. Kon was back where he belonged; that was all that mattered.

And despite everything, Tim had never felt safer than in Kon's arms.

* * *

THE END


	16. Something That Never Happened

**Something That Never Happened To Tim And Kon**

* * *

Rating: PG-13  
Summary: It never happened. Never. No way did Batman and Superman figure this out before them.

* * *

Kon arrived at Titans Tower feeling more than a bit bemused. And hella weirded out. Of all the things that he'd never expected to have conversations with Superman about, **that** had topped the list.

But at least his mentor wasn't as bad as Batman, Kon thought, and so thinking, went to find Tim. After checking the kitchen, the rec room, and his bedroom, Kon finally tracked Tim down to the gym, finding him working out, in costume, but sans cape. Judging by the death glare Tim was wielding with the same vicious precision that his staff used to attack the heavy bag, Batman had pissed Robin off even more than Superman had weirded Kon out. Today, at least.

Well, at least Kon had something that should take Tim's mind off of whatever was bothering him. "Hey, man," he greeted his friend, using his TTK to keep the heavy bag in place.

Tim grunted his gratitude, and continued pummeling the bag for a few more minutes, before finally ending with a vicious swipe of his bo staff that scored a deep dent in the leather. "Hey," he said, breathing only slightly ragged. "What's up?" he asked, tossing his staff over towards his gear, and following it up with his gloves. He sent a curious glance Kon's way, always able to tell when something was up with his best bud.

Kon rolled his eyes and dropped down to sit on one of the benches next to the sidelines. "Well, dude, you'll never believe what I heard from Superman." Considering it was Tim, he might, but reality had never stopped Kon from making sweeping observations.

Tim snorted derisively. "**You'll** never believe what **I** heard from Batman," he returned acerbically, plopping down to sit on the practice mats and do his cool-down stretches.

Tim and Kon eyed each other for a moment, trying to silently decide which of them should go first, then both seemed to mentally shrug. "He thinks I'm dating you!" they chorused.

Kon's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed. "Wait, what's wrong with me?" he demanded angrily.

Tim glared at his friend. "Nothing, what's wrong with **me**?" he asked petulantly.

"Nothing, but why the hell does Batman think we're dating?" Kon flapped his arms in the air agitatedly.

Normally Tim would have found Kon doing something that looked like the top half of the Funky Chicken hilarious, but right then he was too upset with Bruce to think straight. "I don't know; maybe for the same reason Superman does?"

Realizing the futility of being angry at each other, they both subsided into frustration. "Probably," Kon agreed, "but what does that mean?"

"Yeah, but knowing the reasons are the same doesn't do us any good if we don't know what their reasons **are**."

"Maybe it's just 'cause we're buds," Kon suggested.

Tim frowned, eyebrows knitting together behind his mask. "It's not like we don't have any other friends. And some of them are **girls**."

"Yeah, but…" Kon shrugged, "…you're my **best** friend."

For some reason, Tim found himself blushing. "And you're mine."

Kon bit his lower lip. "I like hanging out with you."

"Same here," Tim agreed with alacrity. "And I don't– I missed you when we disbanded YJ."

Toeing the floor with his boot, eyes focused on the smudges he was making, Kon said, "Ditto, man. And I talk to you about stuff I've never told anyone." He snorted. "Hell, I've talked to you about stuff that I never **would** tell anyone else."

"I've talked to you about stuff I didn't even really want to talk about," Tim admitted. He'd **needed** to talk about those things, but that didn't mean he'd wanted to. But Kon…he could talk with Kon about that stuff.

"But you needed to," Kon pointed out.

Tim snorted. And Kon never let him forget it, either. "Yeah, yeah…"

"And I kinda do have a crush on you," Kon admitted, almost without thinking. Actually, completely without thinking. He'd just gotten lulled into a false sense of security with the revelations that weren't really revelations since they each already sort of knew it.

Tim did his best to hide his shock – he was so shocked, however, that his brain went momentarily offline, and 'his best' depended on his ability to think. Thus, his surprise was plain for Kon to see. "Y-you d-do?" he stuttered. Blushing, he cleared his throat. "Uh, I mean…" What did he mean? Tim opened his mouth and prayed the right answer would come out. "…I kinda have a crush on you, too."

Oh. He did?

Kon blinked, eyes bright and cheeks red. "Really?"

Tim blushed back. "Really."

They just grinned stupidly at each other for a moment, before they each came to the same conclusion: "I can't believe they figured this out before us!"

Kon looked aghast. "Dude, that's just…so weird."

"So **wrong**," Tim agreed, mouth open in astonishment.

Kon just slowly shook his head. "Dude."

They were quiet for a few minutes, mulling over what they'd just discovered. In Tim's case, brooding over it. "I refuse to admit that Batman figured this out before me," Tim declared with uncommon crabbiness.

His irritability disappeared, however, when Kon leaned over and…for lack of a better description, **nuzzled** him. "Same here," Kon replied, tugging Tim closer via his TTK. He started mouthing along Tim's jaw, nibbling on the part of Tim's neck exposed by his costume

"So this…this never happened," Tim managed around a moan. He started his own oral investigation of Kon's throat, nerveless hands scrabbling desperately for the hem of the Superboy shirt, wanting the cotton barrier out of the way.

"Never," Kon agreed, crushing their lips together.

* * *

THE END


	17. Reach Out And Touch

**Reach Out And Touch**

* * *

Rating: R  
Summary: Gratuitous phone sex.

**

* * *

**

**Ring!**

Breath catching in his throat, Tim fumbled with and finally picked up the phone. He was so glad his Dad and Dana were out for the night. Then again, they'd planned this for a night when he'd be alone. "Hello?" he said, then swallowed hard. Was he crazy for doing this? Why he had he let himself be talked into this…

"Hey, baby," the sultry sound of his lover answered. "What are you wearing?"

That's why; even with his cheesy come-ons and stupid pet names, Kon's voice was so…Kon made him crazy, and could talk him into almost anything. Especially if Tim wanted to be talked into it.

Even knowing how this was supposed to go, nervousness still mixed in with the arousal quickly building inside of Tim. "N-nothing at all," he replied, then damned himself for stuttering. It wasn't as if they hadn't had sex before…

…just not over the phone. He'd always been able to **see** Kon before. See his reactions and gauge how he should respond.

Maybe…maybe he should respond how he **wanted** to. That was the whole point of this 'exercise,' wasn't it? Want…

Kon chuckled over the line, and the throaty rumble sent shivers all up and down Tim's spine. "Really? Nothing?" he asked, sounding honestly curious.

Tim frowned minutely. What was going on? Kon knew he had– They'd agreed to–

"Not even a smile?" Kon asked, and Tim was so relieved that his lips actually did turn up a bit.

"Well, maybe just a little one," Tim replied. Starting to get into the game, he added, "After all, while it's always good to…**hear** from you…what do I have to be happy about?" He tried to inflect his voice with innuendo, but wasn't entirely sure he'd succeeded. Talking dirty wasn't something he'd ever had any training in.

Another chuckle, almost an out-and-out laugh, and Kon said, "Well, maybe I can say something to make you feel…better. Get your…spirits…up."

"Yeah?" Tim asked through a throat gone suddenly dry. He licked his lips and swallowed hard, shifting his hips and squirming a little. "Like what?"

"Well, why don't you get comfortable first?" Kon suggested. Tim heard the sound of creaking coming across the line; presumably the bed as Kon did the same. "Settle back against the pillows, snuggle down in the sheets…"

Tim did as 'ordered' and found himself relaxing at the familiar feel of soft-brushed cotton against his naked skin, the sound of Kon's beloved voice in his ear.

"…and spread your legs for me, baby. I want to see you." This last was said with the same calm tone as everything else Kon had said, and Tim found his thighs parting almost before he'd heard the words. He flushed as he realized how exposed he must look – though not even Kon with his super-vision **could** see him – and fumbled with the phone at his ear, tucking it between his shoulder and the pillow. They could have used their Titans' communicators for this, but neither of them had wanted to chance someone else listening in.

And this made it more real, more…normal, in a way.

"Are you hard for me, Tim?" Kon asked, voice low and seductive. It felt like Kon's words were twining around his body, caressing him like his hands couldn't.

Tim reflexively looked down at his burgeoning erection and nodded jerkily. "Y-yeah," he said belatedly, once it occurred to him that even with his super-hearing, Kon would need him to actually **say** something.

"You want me to touch you," Kon purred, and it was a statement of fact, not a question.

Tim always wanted Kon to touch him.

Trembling with the effort of holding back from doing just that, Tim gasped out, "God, yes. Touch me, Kon…please."

"Anything you want," Kon said, voice filled with promise. "I think I'll start with your nipples. You like it when I bite them, don't you, baby? Get them all nice and hard, just like your cock."

Tim whimpered his answer, thumbs and forefingers twisting the light brown nubs just hard enough to send sparks of electricity down his spine – the same way Kon liked to do it. Kon loved playing with his nipples, toying with them, sucking on them and nipping them to hardness, driving him wild with the maddening sensation of want, wanting **more**.

"I think I'll spend a long time on those," Kon mused, and Tim heard the soft susurration of cloth, as if Kon was settling back in his own bed. "I like driving you crazy with want, but you always try and make me hurry through the foreplay, man."

"I-I do?" Tim stuttered, biting off a moan as one vicious twist of his fingers caused his cock to jerk against his belly, drops of wetness sliding from the tip to pool in his navel. He scraped a nail across both brown nubs and crooned a moan.

"Mm-hm. You're so gorgeous when you're begging me to take you, to make you mine," Kon said, matter-of-factly. Tim felt himself flush all over as Kon continued, "You're the most perfect lover I've ever had; it's hard to keep myself from giving you everything you want."

"I want you," Tim gasped out, and this time his following whimper was one of mixed mortification and anguish. He lied to everyone; his parents, Batman, his friends…but not Kon. However, he'd never used that amount of sheer honesty with his lover before. It was almost painful in its intensity.

Painfully good.

Kon was silent for a moment. "I want you too, Tim," he said soberly. Then his voice deepened with lust and he said, "And right now, I want you to touch yourself for me. Touch yourself like I was watching you. Put on a show for me, baby. I want to see you come undone for me."

Tim groaned low in his throat, almost a feral growl of lust. His left hand continued pinching his nipples, alternating between the two, while his right snaked down to encircle his hard cock in a loose grip. "H-how do you want me to?" he rasped, fighting not to get himself off. "Hard and fast or–"

"Slow and sweet, baby," Kon answered. "I want you to drive yourself wild, until you're screaming for me to let you come."

Tim swallowed down a whimper and removed his hand from his cock to tug hard on his balls and keep himself from coming right then and there. He'd jerked off before, but never with Kon **watching**, or even just listening.

And it had never been this good. Kon had the most diabolic, tantalizing fingers; he could touch Tim in ways that really did drive him wild and crazy, make him want to scream for more. But his own hands had never been able to do the same…until now. With the addition of Kon's voice.

Five minutes of Kon's breathing in his ear and his own sweaty hands on his cock had Tim going mad from the sensations, so much so that he could barely think, let alone talk.

"Are you there yet, Tim? Ready to scream for me?" Kon purred.

Tim moaned and twisted his slick hand hard around his cock, the other hand clenching spasmodically in his sheets. "I…I…"

"Not yet, hmm? How about I help you, then," Kon offered.

Tim nodded frantically, unable to say anything in response.

Kon apparently didn't need to hear him say anything, thankfully. "Close your eyes," he instructed Tim. Tim quickly followed suit, the lack of sight only intensifying the physical sensations.

"First I'll kiss you until you can't breathe," Kon said, voice low and almost mesmerizing. "And then…then I'll tease you, Tim. Stroke my fingers softly across your balls, and around the base of your cock."

Tim whimpered as his hands followed Kon's directions. He flicked the foreskin and rubbed the wet tip of his cock with a light, teasing thumb, moaning at the erotic words being whispered into his ear.

"Once you're dripping, I'll lick you clean, and then…then…" Kon kept him on the edge, tone of voice making promises that Tim wished Kon would just hurry up and deliver before he imploded. "Then I'll suck you, hard, until you come for me, screaming."

And with one final caress of his cock, Tim followed the script, coming with a choked yell, so caught up in the explosion of pleasure that he completely forgot that it was even **okay** to make that much noise. And not caring if it had been otherwise.

His breathing sounded loud and ragged in his suddenly hot and steamy room, and Tim couldn't help the tiny whimpers that escaped his lips as the waves of orgasm rocketed through his body. His strokes turned slow and languid, almost petting his cock as he coaxed the last of his orgasm out of himself, lying in a limp puddle against the head of his bed.

"Oh, that sounded like it felt good, Tim," Kon said, voice ragged with his own pent-up lust.

"Mm-hmm," Tim agreed, blissful in the afterglow. He was feeling much more confident now that they'd pulled this off without it exploding in his face. So to speak. They **definitely** needed to have phone sex more often if it felt like **that**.

Tim grinned, lambent eyes sparkling with renewed interest. "So, what are **you** wearing…?" he inquired, dropping his voice into a sultry register.

Kon's sharp intake of breath was music to Tim's ears. "Nothing…but a smile."

* * *

THE END


	18. Spurring The Moment

**Spurring The Moment**

* * *

Rating: PG-13  
Summary: A briefing gets interrupted.

**

* * *

**

The briefing had been going reasonably well. At least until the intruder alarm sounded and everyone assembled to fight whatever criminal had so foolishly decided to break into the Tower. They all prepared to do battle, each in their own ways: Vic charged up his arm cannon, Gar morphed into a tiger, Raven locked her emotions into place so as not to get blindsided by the attacker's rage, and Cassie grabbed her lasso.

Mia, who had been at the center of the briefing, needing more information on the typical goings-on in the Tower, grabbed her quiver and bow and hoped she wouldn't mess up by accidentally shooting one of her teammates.

She was never going to get over freezing Cyborg.

Their preparations turned out to be unnecessary. When they tracked down the source of the 'intrusion' it turned out to be Bart, who had accidentally pressed the alarm **in** his alarm.

Bart's panic had been caused by walking into the kitchen and finding Kon pinning Robin to the wall – with his mouth on Tim's, and his hand down Robin's tights. They were both too involved in the proceedings to pay attention to the alarm, or to notice their audience.

From that moment on, all the other Titans swore to quit mocking Tim about his lack of spontaneity.

It was obvious that because of Kon, he wasn't 'suffering' a lack in that department anymore.

* * *

THE END


	19. Timing

**Timing**

* * *

Rating: PG-13  
Summary: 24 hours in the life of Kon-El.

* * *

**5:00 AM**

The day starts way too damn early. It isn't even daylight yet.

Kon blinks fuzzily; that isn't right. Even on the farm, it's sunlight before he rises. He checks the clock, then looks out the window; catches sight of the calendar, and for once is able to focus his super-vision.

Dammit. He forgot daylight savings time.

**6:12 AM**

The second time he wakes he smells bacon, and the mouth-watering thought of breakfast is enough to keep him awake through his shower, dressing in some of the clean clothes Ma brought up just last night.

If he wears them again, he doesn't have to hang them up.

He eats breakfast slowly, trying to draw out the wonderful taste of down-home farm cooking.Once he's almost finished, he catches the low rumble of the really old bus that belongs to the school, and sighs.

**7:30**

Grabbing a piece of toast for the bus ride to school – he **is** a growing boy – Kon belatedly thinks to check his backpack for his math homework.

It's there, but he still has seven problems to go; he'd forgotten that his last study break to play Tekken on his Gameboy had gone until midnight, and he'd never gotten around to finishing it.

Dammit.

**8:00 AM**

Homeroom is, as always, crazy. The low buzz of conversation that the teacher doesn't even try to halt, hoping the others will get it out of their systems in time for them to actually learn something in the next period.

Yeah, right. But at least Kon had time to work on finishing up his math homework.

**9:24 AM**

English, yech. He already speaks it, why does he need to know how to tale it apart and dissect it like a frog? This isn't Biology.

And great, just after he finished the math, he gets more homework. Three pages of diagramming sentences. Joy.

**10:08 AM**

The history teacher is perfect for his job – she's a dinosaur. Also, she talks in a brittle monotone that makes Kon feel so sleepy you'd never know he actually did get a full eight hours.

Well, six and a half…ish. But still, the sun is shining brightly, and he knows – from Robin, but Superman corroborated it – that direct sunlight makes up for REM sleep in Kryptonians.

It just doesn't make up for really boring teachers. Kon watches the clock tick closer to eleven o'clock and prays that there's no homework.

**11:20 AM**

There hadn't been any history homework, but there had been a reminder of the test in two weeks. Also, the paper due in a month.

Kon adds the sodium bicarbonate to whatever-it-is bubbling on the Bunsen Burner, and breathes a sigh of relief when it doesn't blow up.

It does turn blue, however, but apparently it was supposed to. Who knew?

Well…Bart might have. Tim too. Just not him.

Maybe he should have read the chapter beforehand.

**12:00 AM**

Lunch finally arrives, and it's pizza day. Rubbery pizza that tastes like it's been microwaved with plastic on top, but pizza.

And not even the Smallville High cafeteria ladies can ruin chocolate chip cookies. When no one's looking, he speed sneaks two extra into his napkin.

He's definitely gonna need a pick-me-up at some point during the afternoon.

**1:12 PM**

Stomach full and replete, Kon decides to catch a nap during study hall. He remembers his English homework, but figures he can do it during Biology. They're on to reproduction, and he actually read the chapter ahead of time.

Not that he leaned anything he didn't already know. Well, except about X and Y and genetic stuff, but really, when is he ever gonna need to know that?

As he falls asleep, head pillowed on his bookbag, the thought occurs to him to wonder whether it was Superman or Luthor who donated the X chromosome, since that would make them his mother.

**2:08 PM**

They're showing a film in Biology, so Kon can't really see his English homework. It isn't sexy, or even funny, just…weird. And the end parts are slightly gross.

Then again, this is Middle America; they probably show shit like this on purpose, to promote abstinence.

Kon sneaks the ear buds to his iPod – damn, Tim gives good Christmas presents – out of his backpack, closes his eyes, and lets Enya lull him away from the badness around him.

Yeah, it's lame, but it's relaxing, and he's still kinda tired.

**2:55 PM**

He manages not to get caught by the teacher since the sound of her high heels clacking across the floor roused him from his doze and she fumbled with the light switch long enough for him to get his iPod hidden. She assigns homework; the five questions at the end of the chapter. Cake.

Which reminds Kon that he still has half a cookie left from lunch. He munches on it on his way to gym and tries to psyche himself up for failing miserably at dodge ball, since he can't throw as hard as he can, and also he has to act like it hurts when he gets hit with the ball.

It turns out to be volley ball, which he really knows how to play, like, well, and as long as he remembers not to hit the ball too hard, he figures he can be good at it.

Right?

**3:03 PM**

They have some seriously good volleyball players in Kansas, considering there isn't a beach anywhere nearby. Kon would have had a black eye from one spiked ball, if he wasn't who he is.

Thankfully, it's the weekend, so no one will question him showing up at school without bruises. For once he hasn't got detention and so he heads to the Tower early for a change.

**3:37 PM**

He arrives early, and for his trouble, he gets roped into an immediate training session with Cyborg. Cy's cool, and while not **quite** as strong as he is, he's learning lots by sparring with him.

Still, Kon was kinda hoping for some downtime first.

**4:48 PM**

After Kon's used his TTK to dismantle Cyborg's sonic cannon – and apologized for it, like, ten times – Kory drafts him to help her in the kitchen.

Apparently, ever since the early days of the first Teen Titans, when she decided to try and recreate Tamaranian recipes with Earth foods and mixed up an acid that ate through the kitchen floor in the very first Tower, she's no long allowed to cook alone. Thankfully, she has a sense of humor about things.

She likes mustard way too much, though.

**6:10 PM**

Even with the mustard in the mix, the Tex-Mex food comes out pretty good. They only slightly singed one batch of browned beef.

Kon though that ten pounds of meat would be too much, but Bart eats half, plus three of the bags of tortilla chips.

Kon prays that Bart doesn't eat as much of the beans, or he's not gonna be able to sit next to him during the movie that night.

**6:53 PM**

Bart stayed away from the beans, but he ate most of the Spanish rice. Of course, having filled up on dinner left more dessert for everyone else.

And there were four different flavors of ice cream in the freezer.

Kon might have missed the opening credits of the movie because he was so blissed out on Cherry Garcia and From Russia With Buzz.

**7:49 PM**

Gar is, apparently, on an eighties kick. He also seems to have a thing for Michael J. Fox. Last weekend they watched Teen Wolf and the sequel; this weekend it looks like they're in for the entire Back to the Future trilogy.

Sweet. Just, if they watched all three that night, no one better expect them to be up for early training sessions.

**8:57 PM**

Kon had gotten used to the sound of Tim typing away on his laptop during the movie, so when it stopped, he noticed. He was kinda shocked to look over to his left and see Tim sitting there – Tim, not Robin, because the cape and mask were gone, and he'd found some time to change into what passed for PJs in Gotham: track pants and a T-shirt.

All of a sudden, Kon felt overdressed.

**10:06 PM**

Everyone took a break after the first movie was over, and Kon went to his room to change into his own PJs. He normally just slept in the S-shirt, and shucking off his jeans, he was instantly ready for bed.

Cassie would probably freak over his wearing boxers in the rec room, but it's not like he hadn't done it before.

**11:22 PM**

Kon's kinda confused by the plot of the story. Some of that may have to do with Bart's babbling about how, actually, the plot is entirely possible.

Bart is from the future. So is Booster Gold. Half the people who've been in the caped community for longer than two seconds seem to have ended up in the wrong time at least once.

But the fact that some script-writer in Hollywood knows how time travel works? That's kinda freaky.

**12:35 PM**

Either Tim is really tired or he finds the movie really boring.

There's really no other explanation for why Tim let himself sort of sag against Kon's side. They're practically cuddling, and in public, no less.

Then again, everyone else's attention seems to be focused on Bart, who's proving that he can hold an entire bag of marshmallows in his mouth by using some sort of vibrational trick to 'chew' the ones near his throat and then swallow them without ever actually closing his mouth.

It's kinda gross, and Kon would rather watch the movie

**1:34 AM**

As Gar switches tapes, Kon gets himself and Tim a snack. No one else seems to have noticed, but except for his seeming addiction to Diet grape-flavored Zesti, Tim **loves** Cheetos.

Kon grabs the brand new 'Family Size' bag and goes to watch the weird western playing in the rec room.

**2:45 AM**

The movie ends with a really cool gunfight duel scene. The flying train also rules, but he still can't believe that they're trying to pass off that really old guy and that youngish woman as a couple. She's got to be at least half his age if she's still young enough to have had two kids.

But whatever. Kon isn't concerned with the romantic lives of fictional characters. He's more interested in romancing the Robin that's been dozing on his shoulder for the past half-hour.

As everyone files out of the room after the movie, yawning and stretching and heading for bed, Kon grabs Tim with his TTK, and at his questioning look, leers.

"You wanna?" he asks with that little eyebrow wiggle that Tim will never admit he finds endearing.

"Your room?" Tim tosses back with the saucy little grin that he knows makes Kon hard as a rock. Throwing in a little hip-wriggle for good measure, he takes Kon's stunned silence as assent and starts heading up the stairs.

**3:59 AM**

They were already pretty tuckered out, so there wasn't any long marathon session, just a messy, flurried tumble into bed where they tried to simultaneously touch each other all over and devour each other with their mouths.

They weren't entirely successful, of course, but they could always try again.

After that, exhausted from the days' activities, Tim conked out, head on Kon's shoulder once again. Kon is so glad he's still awake. It means to gets to watch Tim while he sleeps.

Timing isn't everything, but his is pretty good anyway.

* * *

THE END


	20. The Boy With The Broken Smile

**The Boy With The Broken Smile**

* * *

Rating: PG-13  
Summary: There's something broken about Tim's smile; that just makes Kon want to see it all the more.

**

* * *

**

It wasn't that Tim didn't smile, he just didn't do it often. And when he did, the smile was so sad, so full of hurt and pain, that it didn't seem real. To everyone around him, it seemed fake.

To everyone except Kon. That smile looked like he'd felt after something really sucky had happened to him – when they'd thought Uncle John was dead, when he saw and felt Tana die, when Secret went evil… Those smiles of Tim's were realer than real, they just weren't completely happy. Tim didn't have it in him to be that happy.

Nether did Kon. He just faked it better. So whenever something bad happened to Tim, Kon tried to be there for him. Even if Robin didn't need comforting, Tim did. And even if Tim thought that he didn't want it, he needed to know that people cared for him.

So after Apokalips, Kon swallowed his pride and apologized. And after Batman did…something…that got Tim angry, he let Tim vent to him. And when Tim was beating himself up for Donna's death, he grabbed him in a bear-hug and didn't let go until Tim stopped shaking.

After Spoiler died, instead of being hopelessly happy that Robin – their Robin – was back in action, Kon had just given Tim another hug and murmured, "Glad to have you back, man." He didn't say anything about the tears that he later found dampening his shirt.

After Tim's father died, Tim came to him late one night, and **took** the hug. And when Kon offered him more, he accepted it. Between them, there was the unspoken promise that the next time, Kon would come to him. When Tim left the next morning, the smile on his lips was broken.

But it was real. And in the end, that was all that mattered. That, and that Kon loved him.

And he was going to make Tim smile as often as he could.

* * *

THE END


	21. Crossing The Gender Divide

**Crossing The Gender Divide**

* * *

Rating: PG-15  
Summary: Tim and Kon both got turned into girls, and Kon has decided to make Tim's head spin even more.

**

* * *

**

Spontaneous gender reassignment hadn't been included as part of 'So you're the latest in a long and completely unexpected line of Robins' briefing, but Tim had been doing detective work long before he put on the red, green and gold.

It was still kind of…odd, though. Having breasts. And…everything else that went with them.

Having Kon show up at his room right after he – now she – got a clean bill of newly-female health from the still-male Cyborg and promptly say, "Show me your boobs," was almost ridiculously familiar.

At least, in the sense that Kon was still a pervert.

Tim didn't bother with any indignant shrieks or protestations; he just lifted his eyebrow, adopted a stance he'd seen both Steph and Barbara-as-Batgirl use when they were pissed off, and asked, "Why should I?"

Kon's smug grin proved that this time, he'd actually given his wacky idea some thought before he opened his big mouth. "If you show me yours, I'll show you mine," he singsonged, wiggling his own eyebrows in time with his hips.

His…really, very curvy hips. And…Kon wasn't a **pretty** girl, but he was **built. **Built like – what was that old song? – a brick house.

And his breasts were really…

"Okay," Tim heard himself say, and before he knew it he was stripping – from the waist up, at least.

Initially startled – almost comically so – Kon soon got with the program and pulled his own T-shirt off. He was practically drooling. Tim…wasn't much better. Kon's breasts were…amazing. Pale beige mounds of flesh topped by tiny brown nipples nestled in the middle of large violet aureoles.

Tim found himself thinking of hot fudge sundaes, and his own mouth started watering. That just wouldn't do, however, even if Kon was so focused on his breasts that he wouldn't notice if Bart came in and danced Swan Lake in a tutu. Because of that, Tim just looked at the rest of Kon, instead of completely away.

Kon was one of the strongest members of the team, possibly the strongest. Cassie's Amazon battle training was often what let her win sparring matches, but when it came to pure brute strength… Still, Kon's strength was because of his Kryptonian heritage. He didn't work out.

Which explained why, instead of the clearly defined musculature that Tim still had, he was all soft curves, almost **pudgy** around his stomach, and…he had an outie? Why would he have a bellybutton to begin with? He was a test-tube baby.

Tim paused in his perusal of Kon's body as said body moved closer. He blinked up at the Kon, only to blink thrice more when an invisible hand removed his mask. "Kon, what–?" Having his mask on shouldn't have prevented Kon from ogling his chest.

Kon shrugged, causing his own chest to jiggle interestingly. "I want to see your eyes, man."

Tim thought about pointing out that he wasn't, currently, a man, but technically he was. He could claim to be transsexual, since his mental gender was still appropriate. "I thought you wanted to see my breasts," he said.

He said needlessly, because Kon's eyes were already focused once more below his neck. Tim sighed heavily, and caught Kon's smile as his breasts moved with that. Then he shoved aside his frustration and went back to looking at Kon's chest. This time he focused more on the overall picture than on aesthetics. Kon was, to put it bluntly, stacked. A double D, at least, possibly a double E. He had the shoulders to support them, too, so he didn't look too 'top-heavy.'

"Can I touch 'em?" Kon asked, and startled, Tim jibbered.

"What?" he finally squeaked out when he found his voice.

Kon stifled a laugh at the look on Tim's face. "Can I touch them?"

"I…" Tim almost asked him why, but hell, he knew why. His own fingers were, now that the topic had been broached, itching to touch Kon's breasts as well. "Don't you think that would be weird?" he asked instead. "I mean, we're really guys, and we're friends, and…"

Kon didn't reply; he simply overrode Tim's objections with one touch. His right hand reached out to softly caress Tim's left breast, tweaking a nipple as he moved away. "Did that feel weird?" he asked.

Weird was…**so **not the right word. Tim let out the breath that had been caught in his throat when the pleasure zinged from Kon's finger down to his groin, and shook his head, all without conscious volition.

Smirking, Kon asked, "So, can I do it again?" He didn't bother to wait for an answer, using both hands this time to entice Tim into dropping the argument.

"Ummm…" Tim responded, eyelids fluttering closed as Kon's hands came up to grope him again. He idly wondered if it felt so good because a woman's breasts were more sensitive than a man's chest, but then, he'd never really had someone fondle his chest when he'd been a guy. Possibly having someone touch you with sexual intent was always amazing.

More like probably. Still, this could bode ill for their friendship, and no matter how horny Tim was it was still a…daunting idea. Having sex. Having sex for the first time. Having sex for the first time with his best friend.

Having sex for the first time with his best friend when they were both currently women. Daunting was putting it **mildly**.

"I'm still not sure about this," Tim said, skittish, and backed away, out of Kon's reach – well, physical reach; Kon's tactile telekinesis was increasingly less limited to the tactile.

Kon eyed him, and the clarity of his gaze was disconcerting; for once, Tim was the one whose mind was clouded by hormones, and Kon was thinking clearly. "Why?"

"Because this is weird!" Tim said, taking anxious breaths. At the look Kon gave his…well, heaving bosom…he crossed his arms over his chest and did his best to glare at him. It should have been obvious why. "I mean, you're my friend, and…" He shrugged helplessly.

"I wouldn't be asking you to do this if we weren't friends," Kon replied. Off Tim's startled look, he sighed. "Like I'd do this with just anyone if they were currently a hot chick. Do you see me trying to get a look at Bart's boobs? Or Gar's?" An invisible hand reached out and tapped Tim not-so-gently on the side of the head.

"You…want me?" Tim asked, perplexed. Kon had never given him any reason to think that. "Would you…I mean, is this just for now or…?" Possibly Kon just wanted to do this with him because Robin could be discrete.

Kon sighed. "Look, you're one of my best buds, I think you're hot pretty much all the time, and I finally realized this week that I actually like you, too, like like-like."

And Kon obviously didn't feel like wasting time. "Uh…err…" Quickly going over his own feelings, Tim decided that there wasn't anything wrong with giving the proposed relationship a shot. He and Steph weren't currently together, the idea of being with another guy (current physical form notwithstanding) didn't appear to freak him out, and he knew Kon at least as well as he knew Steph, and definitely better than he had Ariana.

Also, he was still really really horny, and he damn well knew that Kon had practical experience in how to make a girl come. Tim only knew in theory. Tim could not concentrate for the heat between his legs, and he hadn't had that problem since the first few times an ill-timed erection had shown up on patrol in his first days as Robin.

"Okay," he said, and most certainly did **not** squeak as Kon pulled him closer telekinetically, and started…devouring his mouth was the only way to put it. The kisses were deep and probing, and yet oddly sweet and slow; Kon explored him with a thoroughness heretofore not shown. Kon wielded his tongue with all the precision of a master swordsman, and Tim hadn't even known it was **possible** to do those things with your teeth.

When Kon finally let him go, despite being badly out of breath, so much so that he was openly panting, Tim still didn't want the kisses to stop.

Thankfully for his sanity, they didn't; Kon had just apparently decided to switch location. Chuckling as he moved down Tim's body, he placed sucking kisses along Tim's collarbone, moving down to his breasts to suckle at the nipples like the baby he never was.

The lightning bolt of sensation that shot through him pretty much dispelled any new weird Freudian thoughts. If it felt that good to have Kon's mouth on him, Tim **so** did not care if he acquired any new neuroses.

Tim had just enough wherewithal left to keep from whimpering in distress when Kon moved away from his breasts. He outlined Tim's obliques with his tongue as he stroked his thighs through his Robin tights.

Tim barely heard Kon speak over the blood pounding in his ears. "You'd look fantastic in the original Robin costume," Kon said, and the tone of his voice caused Tim to flush.

All over.

"I-I would have t-thought that you wouldn't want me wearing anything at a-all," Tim replied, and cursed himself both for the stutter and for giving Kon ideas.

The look on Kon's face wasn't quite calculating, though, and it definitely (surprisingly) wasn't a leer. "Wasn't sure if you'd be cool with it." He ran a hand down Tim's bare chest, between his breasts, circling around his bellybutton – which was an innie – and coming to rest on the waistband of his tights…then descending lower, palming the new curves, massaging between his new **lips**, and…

…and making sparks zing up from his groin, clouding Tim's mind with the possibility of an all-too-different kind of pleasure. "Um…" he said, his usual eloquence failing him. His innate reactions didn't, however, and he felt himself practically **hump** Kon's hand.

Tim wasn't flushing from embarrassment anymore; it was covered up by the heat building inside him, focused on Kon's touch. He'd never turned up anything like **this** in his research, but then, he had erred of the side of giving people their privacy.

And he sincerely hoped that he and Kon would have some of their own for at **least** the next few hours.

Possibly longer.

"Oh…do that again…" Tim moaned, curling up into Kon's telekinetic touch.

"Sure, Rob," Kon replied with a grin, and followed words with action.

**Definitely** longer.

* * *

THE END


	22. Deja Vu All Over Again

**Déjà**** Vu**** All Over Again **

* * *

Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Kon gets a crazy new power he can't quite figure out. Then when he does, he discovers so many new things about his friends that he likes it. But Kon is still oblivious to one very important thing…

* * *

The first time that Kon started thinking that things were getting weird, was when he saw that Bart had actually left some of the brownies on the plate in the kitchen. He distinctly recalled Bart eating the last five of them as part of his after-lunch snack that day.

But, whatever. Triple fudge chocolate chip brownies. Mmm. He was so glad that ' Rachel' was taking Home Ec. Then again, there was no reason for her to take Shop when Cyborg could teach her anything and everything about mechanics.

Kon got caught mid-chew when Bart paused his game of Grand Theft Auto, ran into the kitchen, and snatched the other three brownies left, before proceeding to add in half a box of leftover pizza, a bag of Funyuns, and half a dozen pears.

Kon blinked in the wake Bart left behind, brow furrowing in confusion as he swallowed his mouthful of chocolatey goodness. Hadn't Bart had the exact same thing a few hours ago, consuming all that food as the rest of his after-lunch snack?

Kon reflexively checked the clock before heading after Bart. He stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and did a double-take, rechecking the time. The clock read 1:13. That was about the same time that Bart had gotten his after-lunch snack before; as far as Kon remembered, it should have been several hours later by then.

Kon sighed, shrugged, and resolved that if he lost anymore time, he'd tell Robin what was going on.

* * *

The next thing that went weird was the next weekend, when Kon sparred with Cassie. She used exactly the same moves that she had when they'd sparred that morning, and halfway through actually kicking her ass, Kon realized that it had all actually happened before. Or something.

It was like he remembered it happening, but none of it actually had…yet.

Kon was so thrown by that idea that maybe he could see the future, that Cassie ended up pinning him anyway. "You okay?" she asked, and he must have looked as weirded out as he felt.

But that was what had happened before – as Kon remembered it – so Kon didn't stress too much. "Yeah," he said, and gave a weak grin as he rose to his feet.

Cassie shrugged and gave him that little amused smirk of 'Boys Will Be Boys' and they started sparring again.

He would have gone to talk to Robin, but he really needed more information.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, crazy things kept happening, most of them twice. Kon got really good at pretending that he'd just had a hunch, and wasn't actually anticipating anything that had already happened – to him. He kept track of all of his premonitions – Kon called them 'visions' for lack of a better word – in a notebook. He noticed that nearly all of his visions seemed to be of things less than a day in the future, and most of them lasted no more than twenty minutes. They also never seemed to happen when he was busy, only when he was idle or bored.

At least he didn't have to worry about spacing out in the midst of battle or a test at school or talking to Robin.

When he walked into the Fortress of Solitude and saw Clark kissing Batman – who looked suspiciously like Green Arrow, only with dark hair and no beard – Kon felt his brain break. He flew back to the farm and hid in the attic for the rest of the day, trying to stave off the thoughts of bad bad **wrong**, and also a pounding headache.

Then Lois called that night to talk to Aunt Martha, wanting to know if her husband was back from that mission in Tanzania, and if he'd stopped by the farm like he said he would, and Kon crept out of his hiding place. A little sleuthing – well, asking the Fortress' AI – proved that Superman had been nowhere near the Fortress that day.

The next day, Kon was understandably hesitant when flying towards the Fortress. Superman wasn't there, though, and neither was Batman.

It was the first time Kon had seen something that hadn't happened. It was also the first time he'd ever gotten a stress headache when his powers were working, and Kon wasn't stupid. He could see the correlation. If he saw something that didn't happen, he'd get a headache with the 'vision.'

He'd actually have to have it happen more than once to have proof, though. And convince himself that Superman and Batman weren't having an affair. Because ewww.

* * *

Kon was on the lookout from then on, making sure that the 'false' visions were really false.

After that whole mess with Doctor Light, most of the former Titans, and the Outsiders had come back to the Tower to regroup and tend to their wounds. While most of the others were busy in the infirmary, Kon had talked with Grace, who didn't seem to mind the fact that his eyes kept straying to her breasts – they were **right in front of him**; he'd never been so glad that a woman was taller than him since Starfire – and was willing to dish dirt about Nightwing and Arsenal.

"When they aren't arguing like an old married couple, they're more like an erotic Butch and Sundance," she said, then grinned, teeth sharp like knives as she delivered the zinger, "what with all the sexual tension that's burning between them."

Kon blushed and stuttered his way through the next five minutes of conversation before quickly making his way out of it. Butch and Sundance? Sexual tension? Whatever. He didn't see it, but then, Nightwing was being a bitch, and Roy was sleeping with Grace. Dude, the guy was so lucky; she was **seriously** hot.

It **had** to have been more than sexual tension if Arsenal really did want Nightwing when he was tapping a piece like **that**.

Then, when trying to avoid Captain Marvel Junior – currently going by CM3 – who was also flirting with Cassie, who actually seemed receptive to it, Kon walked in on Arsenal and Nightwing making out in the kitchen. He sped out of there, knocking Cassie into CM3's arms and giving Bart a – heh – run for his money.

By the time he made it out to Kory's garden, Kon realized he had a headache. It was pretty bad, too, but he forced himself back to the Tower. He saw Tim just exiting the infirmary after getting a gash on his leg sewn up, which had happened about fifteen minutes before he'd struck up his conversation with Grace, so he went off to start it up again.

This time, after he escaped Grace's clutches and sidestepped CM3, when he entered the kitchen, Kon found Nightwing and Arsenal involved with each other – but in an argument, not excavating each other's tonsils.

Kon breathed a sigh of relief, and resolved to go talk to Robin about his new ability. He found Tim in his room – most likely trying to avoid the invading heroes on their turf – and said, "Hey, man."

The grin he got in reply wasn't that big – unless one took into account that it was **Robin** smiling. "Hey, Kon. What's up?"

Kon shifted uncomfortably. "Uh…well, I kinda needed to talk to you about something."

"Oh? Me too…" It was a bit of shock to have Robin suddenly kiss him, even if it was just a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for having my back today," he said with a smile.

It was a shock, but not so surprising that Kon didn't notice his headache hadn't gone away. Twice in one day? That had never happened before.

Maybe he needed to do some more research.

After getting back from Kory's garden for real, Kon decided not to go talk to Robin, and instead holed himself up in his room. He spent the rest of the day, and all his spare time that weekend looking up stuff online. Prophetic visions and such, but aside from a hundred different variations on the _Psychic Friends' Hotline _theme, a few pages on Deathstroke or Hourman, and some New Age crap about destiny and fate, Kon didn't find anything.

He thought maybe he could talk to Raven about it, but Raven's powers were the result of her father being a capital D Demon, so…that probably wouldn't help. Maybe his new power was some throwback Kryptonian thing. Kon thought he might head up to the Fortress whichever day that week he didn't get detention and ask the AI.

On Wednesday, his new power seemed to try to make up for the brain-breaking weekend it had given him by offering a ninety-percent complete glimpse of his History test on Friday. Kon spent Thursday studying his butt off on the questions he managed to remember and pulled in a respectable B+. It was probably **technically** cheating, but Kon didn't do it on purpose, and what was he supposed to do: fail, just to be fair? No way. Besides, he **had** studied.

But Kon's nagging sense of guilt dogged him, and when Raven cornered him the next Friday after dinner, it spiked.

"You've been feeling a bit…out of sorts lately, Superboy," Raven said, eyes wide and knowing beneath her hood.

Kon shrugged, and tried to appear like a normal teenaged boy with normal teenage worries – inasmuch as 'normal' applied to a superhero who'd been cloned from the world's greatest hero and the world's biggest villain. "I've just got some stuff on my mind," he said, which was entirely true, if a bit vague. He was suddenly reminded of the other reason he hadn't gone to Raven with his problem – she could be seriously **creepy**.

Raven arched a brow at him. "You know, you can always talk to us. We're your friends."

Kon smiled at her, because he knew that talking about feelings wasn't any easier for her than it was for him, though probably not as hard as it was for Robin. "Yeah, I know. This is just stuff I need to work out on my own." Actually, he probably did need to get some help figuring it out, but at the moment, his future-seeing powers didn't seem to be harmful, so it was probably not the worst thing he could have done.

"If you're sure…" Raven said as she glided away.

Kon wasn't, so he skipped his last class on Monday and headed up to the Fortress.

The AI made little R2D2 beeping noises as it examined Kon with a tingly-feeling blue light, spent an hour quizzing him over what he knew (which wasn't much) copied his notes in the time it took Kon to blink – and ultimately said that it needed time to go over all the available data.

Kon headed home in a dejected funk, sulking just underneath the puffy white clouds instead of soaring over them.

* * *

The next Friday dawned gray and misty; the afternoon sunlight burned off the dew on the grass by lunchtime, and when Kon headed off to San Francisco, he didn't have to worry about getting struck my lightning in the midst of a thunderstorm.

Not that he was worrying about that; he was worrying about what the AI might have figured out. His new 'power' was kinda cool, but he couldn't really control it. And unlike his X-Ray vision, he didn't even know if it was **possible** to control it.

Kon had noticed, however, that he hadn't had any new 'visions' in over a week. That was a streak that ended at around four o'clock, scant minutes after he arrived at Titans' Tower.

It was another 'fake' vision, heralded by a headache, as usual, and Bart, as unusual. He was a bright gold blur, zooming around the lower levels of the Tower and chattering only just slow enough for people to perceive his words. Apparently his friend Carol had come back for a visit from the future, and would everyone mind terribly if he took the weekend off so he could spend it with her because they didn't have any idea when she'd have to go back?

No one did, of course. Not like it mattered, though, since it hadn't really happened. In reality, when Bart showed up that weekend, a few minutes late as per usual, he looked rather despondent. Kon cajoled him into talking with some of Ma Kent's triple chocolate fudge brownies that he'd been hoarding, and it came out that that Sunday was, apparently, Carol's birthday.

And he was missing her.

"I just…" Bart kicked his legs against the side of Kon's bed. "I wish she hadn't had to leave. And I feel kinda selfish, 'cause when my Mom came back from the future the first time, I left with her, and I was gonna stay with her, for, like, forever, and I didn't even think about the friends I'd leave behind that I'd miss. Or that'd miss me."

Kon cast about for something to say, and finally settled on, "Well, you didn't think much back then." Which sounded kinda harsh, so he added, "And you do now. You're…growing up." And he was. But along with growing up came growing pains.

Sighing, Bart flopped back on the bed, head just missing one of the displaced pillows. "Yeah, and it sucks."

Kon had to agree.

* * *

What also sucked was having no idea whether he was in a relationship or not. Things between him and Cassie had been left up in the air when Young Justice disbanded, and when the Teen Titans started up, Cassie had been so **angry**. Tim had been even more closed off than Kon had ever seen him, and he had…not reacted well to either of those things.

He'd gotten better, however, and so had they. Kon was glad. He didn't really have any opportunities for socialization outside of the team. He hadn't made any friends at Smallville High, and if he spent one more minute helping Pa out around the farm than he had to, he thought he was going to go crazy.

If the visions didn't get there first.

Then he almost **did** go crazy, because Tim didn't show up the next weekend. Tim was his safety-net, his go-to guy for all his problems, and his bestest bud in the whole wide **weird** world. And he hadn't heard word one about Tim planning to ditch the Titans.

So Kon went to track him down, in Gotham, and he found…her. An admittedly pretty and busty blonde chick in a **skirted** Robin uniform. Apparently Tim had quit being Robin, and his girlfriend – his **ex-**girlfriend, Kon was vindictively pleased to note – had taken his place.

Kon wanted Tim to come back to the Titans. He **needed** Tim to come back. He couldn't deal with his new power without the thought that Robin would be there to help him, like he always was.

That night, after an hour of trying to sleep and failing, Kon purposely tried to make a vision happen. He gave himself a stomachache, but he saw himself flying with Robin on a line beside him. When he left for home on Sunday evening without Tim having shown up, he had no idea how far in the future his vision was.

* * *

A little over two months, it turned out. Tim did come back to the Titans; only, when it finally happened, his ex-girlfriend had **died**, and so Kon didn't feel like he could dump his problems on him for the foreseeable future.

'The foreseeable future' turned out to be the thirtieth century. Kon got sucked into the future, and came back, all in the same day, but not really, and in all that time with Legion he **still** hadn't figured out what to do about his strange new power. It was so weird; so much time had passed for him, but Cassie was still upset over their interrupted date and Tim was still in deep mourning when Kon got back.

Then they met up with their evil, creepy future counterparts, and Kon spent more time fighting for his life and trying to outwit his Luthor genes and keep both Cassie and Tim calm than he could devote to trying to solve his problem.

Though, one good thing came out of the whole messed up, mixed up situation. Considering that their one and only real date – which Kon had been going to try and turn into a non-date – had ended before it could even really start, Cassie had seen that weren't really together anymore, if they ever had been to begin with. At least, she hadn't been pressing him to hang out with her lately.

She also didn't touch him as much, and if Kon missed it, well, then he could just go find Tim. He'd apparently discovered the idea of healing through touch, and in the wake of his recent badness, was letting people hug him whenever they wanted.

Well…at least he was letting Kon.

It was a very small thing, but it seemed to make Tim feel better, and it made Kon feel like he was helping.

He wished he could have helped more, but all of his visions seemed to directly involve himself; something he'd seen, or would see. And he couldn't very well shadow Tim and everyone else just to make sure he saw the bad stuff coming before it happened so he could stop it.

Being there for them would have to do.

"So, man, tell me what's been goin' on in Gotham." Kon wrapped an arm around Tim's waist and settled in for the duration; however long that might be.

Tim considered for a moment, and finally came up with an anecdote about Harley Quinn hooking up with Poison Ivy.

"For real?" Kon asked, faking a leer.

Tim snorted and shook his head. "No. Or at least, no one knows for sure. No one **ever** knows for sure. But…"

Turned out that instead of Joker Fish, Poison Ivy had wanted to make extra hardy Harlequin Plants. And boy, had that caused problems – but more of the annoying kind, and not the 'Kill Kill Kill' kind that Ivy had intended. Black and red jack-in-the-box daffodils that twined around people's necks, only instead of strangling them, nuzzled them with their leaves.

Cute, sort of. Creepy, but cute.

Tim fell asleep in his arms that night, and Kon stayed with him, watching over his dreams. He awoke well-rested, and Tim…well, most of the lines of sadness were gone from Tim's, the rising sun shone down on eyes clear of grief.

After that, Kon was in much better spirits – for a while, at least. Then something happened one night in Kory's garden and her flowers started walking around, like those plans Tim had told him about. At first, it was kinda cute to see the flowers walking around, stems as bodies and roots as feet – if a little messy because of the latter. Cute, and not creepy, because they were alien plants, and fuzzy pink and green and blue, almost like really tall bunny rabbits.

Then the plants started growing – growing larger, and growing non-fuzzy tentacles. And San Francisco ended up looking like something out of Japanese hentai.

Tentacle porn was really not as hot as anime made it seem.

Oh. And Kon had a headache. **Again**.

Thank **fuck**, because otherwise? Well…exactly that, actually. No one had actually gotten molested before the vision ended, but it was a near thing. And Kon had absolutely no interest in getting it on with foliage that made Gar in octopus form look cuddly instead of slimy.

Kon shook his head free of the tangle of his thoughts, and skipped lunch to take a nap, because he **so** needed it.

* * *

Or…apparently not. He'd wanted to escape from his problems – well, problem, singular – but he'd just ended up dwelling on it for hours. Finally he decided to try and figure out what all his false visions had in common; maybe there was a link.

Twenty minutes later, Kon winced and groaned, burying his head in the pillows when he realized what he'd been missing. He may not have been as stupid as he (more than) occasionally acted, but he was most definitely the most oblivious person on the face of the Earth. Some of the visions were just based on random stuff, but others…

He'd thought of Nightwing getting together with Arsenal both because Grace kept talking about the sexual tension between them, and Tim was worried about Nightwing getting lonely. Plus, Lian Harper's favorite uncle was Nightwing.

He'd thought about Bart's friend Carol coming back from the future because Bart really missed her.

He'd thought about Kory's flowers coming to life and running amuck molesting people with tentacles because Tim had mentioned that Poison Ivy had broken out of Arkham again. And sex had been on his mind at the time. He was a teenage (well, mostly) boy; when wasn't sex on his mind?

He'd 'envisioned' thoughts of Batman and Superman getting together, because if that happened, then Batman couldn't really say no to him getting together with Tim, right? Well, probably not, but Kon could hope.

And he'd thought about Tim flirting with him, and kissing him, because he liked Tim, and wanted to get together with him.

He had no idea where the thing about Tim telling him he was going to have a sex change operation because he was secretly a woman came from. Maybe the three pineapple pizzas he'd gorged himself on when watching cheesy monster movies with Bart. Yeah, he was definitely blaming it on that.

If only figuring out what he was going to do about his new feelings would turn out to be as easy as figuring out his new feelings had been.

Then again, that hadn't been easy at all…

* * *

Neither was trying to find Tim when he (apparently) didn't want to be found. Though why Tim would be avoiding him Kon didn't know. He hadn't seen anything in a vision; the only thing he'd gotten from the one he'd tried to force had been a vague flash of them kissing.

Which would have been cool, except that Kon didn't know what happened **after** the kiss. Did Tim smack him, break his hand, and hate him forever? Did they smile goofily at each other before kissing again? Was Tim awkward and unsure, and did Kon try and say something reassuring and romantic and accidentally piss Tim off?

Kon didn't know. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make any answers appear.

He couldn't make Tim appear, either, and he still hadn't found Tim by the time it was time to leave. He did make a quick stop by the Fortress on his way back to the farm, however. It'd been over three months; the AI should have figured things out, even if it hadn't had the seven months in the future that he'd had.

The AI told him that his new psychic powers weren't some nascent Kryptonian ability; apparently he'd been hit by a stray magic blast from Jinx in a battle with the Fearsome Five, and since magic was one of the few things that could affect him, it had. But it had been a stray blast, undirected, so it hadn't hurt him, it had just given him this new temporary ability.

"Temporary?" Kon squawked, and then blushed, though he knew the AI didn't care about the embarrassment of the lowly mortals it served. Kon had actually gotten kinda used to seeing the future. But then, he'd done just fine without it.

Knowing the bad stuff before it happened had come in handy, though.

"Yes," the AI replied in its monotone 'voice.' "I estimate at the current rate of deterioration of magical energy in your body, your new psychic power will have completely disappeared in three weeks' time."

Three weeks. Kon shook his head. "Dude…"

* * *

Kon spent half that night focusing on 'What happens next?' He didn't find out anything about Tim, but the experience did net him two very interesting visions, which he'd have to examine in more detail later.

He didn't have anything but very weak flashes after that, feelings more than pictures, so Kon thought of those two vision as some sort of 'parting gift' from his power.

It was his own intuition, and knowledge of Robin's habits, that lead to him staking out the stairwell from the roof on Saturday night. Tim opened the door, and came through, closing it behind him slowly and standing in place. To an outside observer (meaning someone who didn't know him as well as Kon did) he would have looked to be pausing in thought.

Kon knew that in actuality, Tim was startled to find him there.

"Hey, man," Kon said, and, knowing that otherwise he'd fidget, he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Kon," Tim replied, with the warmth in his voice that had been there since their first mission together. Even if the warmth had grown colder as the years had made Tim's heart harder, Kon could still hear it, still feel.

He'd always felt. He wasn't just the most oblivious person the planet, he was the most oblivious person in the entire fuckin' galaxy. "Um, listen, Tim, I was wondering if we could talk?"

Robin's assessing stare focused on him, and he nodded once. "Sure. Here or…?"

"My room?" Kon suggested, and tried not to think about how those words could mean something entirely different – if the circumstances were.

He tried for the entire two minutes it took them to get to his room, and was failing miserably by the time they reached the door.

Kon closed the door behind as he inched inside after Tim, whose cape was sweeping behind him like– well, like some really cool Matrix-y thing.

"So, what's up?" Tim asked, nothing but open interest on his face.

Kon gulped, nerved himself to speak, steeled his heart for rejection, and opened his mouth, letting the planned words flow out. "It's just…I've been doing some thinking lately and I realized something."

"Realized what?" Tim's brows knit in concern, and Kon almost faltered in his resolve.

"I, umm…" Kon fumbled for the next bit of his speech – and then realized that he hadn't planned on **speaking** the next part. "It'll probably be simpler if I show you," he said, and using his TTK, reeled Tim in by his cape, laying a lip smackdown on him.

Tim's shoulders tensed under his grip, and Kon fought the fear inside that screamed at him to let go and fly far, far away. Tim was surprised, and he needed to give Tim a fair chance to respond. He'd decided that a fair chance was thirty seconds.

It only took Kon five to lose count. He could never have predicted that Tim would be such an **enthusiastic **kisser. His lips, teeth and tongue were all involved, and they were throwing a party in Kon's mouth.

Kon hoped that the party didn't fizzle out anytime soon. It had to end eventually, but damn, it was the best kiss he'd had in…maybe not ever, but a damn long time.

When Tim finally pulled back, Kon was panting, despite not actually needing to breath. The kiss had just gotten his blood revved up.

The heated look in Tim's eyes – even through the mask – did the rest. He was so gone on Tim it wasn't even funny. "So…we're cool?" Kon asked, the fingers of one hand carding through Tim's hair. He wasn't going to be a total girl and ask if Tim liked him, too. He just wasn't.

Not right then, anyway.

Tim gave him that glimmer of a grin that Kon rarely ever saw anymore, and said, "Yeah, SB. We're cool." The grin widened. "**Really** cool."

Kon grinned. As long as he and Tim were square, everything else was cake.

Though…he might need Rob's help figuring out what to do about his last two visions, featuring some really bad stuff involving Lex Luthor and yet-another alternate dimension Superboy. That, of course, would come after the recriminations, which would come after him telling Tim about the past seven – or fourteen – or so months in which he'd been imitating the Great Karma, or whoever.

Before that, though, Kon planned to get in some quality makeout time with his new main squeeze. It was gonna be several months before the first of the bad visions happened; they had time to just be.

* * *

THE END


	23. Going For It

**Going For It**

* * *

Rating: R  
Summary: Tim learns that sometimes you just need to go for it.

**

* * *

**

Tim's eyes shot wide open, then clamped tightly shut. His thighs tightened around Kon's neck. His hands buried themselves in Kon's still short hair. For the next few moments – minutes maybe; Tim couldn't keep track – Tim had no idea what he was doing beyond that, too caught up in the pure, sweet wonder of having all his nerves firing at once, zinging pleasure to every single cell of his body.

He'd had no idea at all that blowjobs felt that amazing. It kind of explained how people became addicted to sex.

Kon pulled back and off of him for a moment, and an almost desperate mewl escaped from between his gritted teeth. Tim flushed as he heard Kon chuckle. Then he gasped as Kon sank back down, still chuckling. The vibrations were…Tim hadn't thought it could get better, and he still didn't – he couldn't **think**.

And then Kon didn't **something** with his tongue to the tip of Tim's cock, and something **else** with his TTK to Tim's balls, and when Tim came, he felt like the top of his head had been blown off.

Or at least the part containing his brain.

"So," Kon said, voice husky and sandpaper rough, "what did you think?"

Tim's entire body tingled. He'd never felt so amazing and alive before. How Kon could still hold that glint of uncertainty in his eye, Tim did not know. Even if Kon had done something 'wrong,' it was Tim's first blowjob, so how would he know? "Wow," he gasped, as his head thumped back against the pillows.

Kon's chuckle washed over him. "Yeah?"

Tim cracked open one eye, seeing a grinning Kon backlit by the sun setting over San Francisco. "Mmm-hm…" The ghost of a smile crossed his lax lips. "Of course, I'm going to need a lot of practice to get as good as you…" He moved into a crouch, stalking on all fours towards his boyfriend-turned-lover, "…so I suppose I should start now."

Kon did not appear at all displeased with that idea. "Go for it, Wonder Boy," he said, lying back on the bed, legs splayed wide to display his very prominent erection.

Tim felt a moment of hesitation, but he'd studied up on how to do this – the Internet was an amazing thing – so he went for it.

* * *

THE END


	24. A Switch Will Do You Good

**A Switch Will Do You Good**

* * *

Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Tim and Kon switch bodies. Angst, hilarity, and the infamous 'talking about their feelings' ensues, before the boys start to see that maybe that supervillain had done them some good.

* * *

Kon winced as he ripped the mask off his borrowed face. "Ouch," he mumbled, glaring at his altered reflection.

Tim hid a smile. "It's glued on, Kon. I usually use a special solvent to remove the adhesive before I take it off."

"Ah," Kon said, before subsiding into a sullen mutter as he tried to remove Robin's clothes from his body – while he was in said body, and Tim wasn't.

Tim, in Kon's body, wasn't attempting the same, but only because he wasn't wearing fifteen pounds of explosives and other assorted gadgetry that Batman would Not Approve of Superboy wearing. He did feel a little…odd, however. He was wearing a T-shirt and jeans, usual attire for Tim Drake, Dutiful Son of Jack Drake.

He was wearing a T-shirt and jeans, and that was it. Never mind his bare feet, what about his bare– "Is there any particular reason you aren't wearing underwear today?" Tim blurted out before he could think. He blushed, both at the words, and because his tonality in Kon's voice sounded…really arousing, come to think of it.

Which was why he didn't; think of it, that was.

Kon barely blushed at all; but then, that was Tim's body he was in. Tim had tutored himself not to blush even when confronted by Catwoman in a shredded costume. "I don't, normally," he said, voice surprisingly level considering the personal focus of the information being discussed. "When I first broke out of CADMUS, the costume they had me in didn't include underwear, and it was a couple months before I got any other clothes and I just…never got used to wearing 'em."

"Ah." Interesting information, good to know, made sense considering Kon's background…and now he was never going to be able to talk to Kon without thinking about what he wasn't wearing. Tim fidgeted, uncomfortable with the lack of support, even though he knew that right then he didn't need it. Now if he could just figure out how to reign in Kon's TTK so he didn't feel like he was fondling the walls with his elbows and petting the carpeting with his instep.

"Is there anything else I need to know about removing your costume?" Kon asked, borrowed hands hovering millimeters from Robin's belt.

Inwardly sighing, Tim moved forward in a lurch, still not used to how Kon's body kept wanting to fly everywhere. "Yeah, here." He leaned forward and disarmed the charges, before starting on the hidden catches and zippers. He tried not to think about how, when he **didn't** think about it, his balance was still off in Kon's body, but Kon's TTK seemed to be autonomously adjusting for it.

He also didn't think about how he felt like he needed to adjust himself, now that he was aware of Kon's lack of underwear. Or of **why** he wanted to adjust himself.

Because it was **Kon's** self, and even though they'd only been dating for somewhere between two and three months, Tim felt like he was ready to move beyond first base. But either he was really bad at sending out signals – which was entirely possible, since up until Kon, all his girlfriends had set the pace – or Kon was really bad at reading them, because there had been no enthusiastic groping to accompany their already heated kisses.

Tim was feeling…frustrated. Having to undress Kon while Kon was in his body was bad enough, but Tim had the opportunity to find out what Kon's body felt like while he was in it. It would be taking advantage, but depending on how long this spell lasted, he could put **some** fondling of Kon's…bits…down to hygiene.

He wasn't planning on sending thanks to that new mystic supervillain – one who, surprisingly, hadn't bothered with the usual spiel of 'I Am (Insert Stupid Name Here) And I Will Defeat You, Titans!!' before hitting them with the usual barrage of offensive spells – but considering that most problems caused by evil witches were usually disastrous in nature, this had turned out well for both of them.

Except for the part where Kon's libido, powered by Tim's mental frustration with the lack of physical action, made Tim very aware of just why he never went without underwear. The scratch of denim on his cock – on **Kon's** cock was very…interesting. Maybe not so interesting in his own body that didn't have invulnerable skin, but interesting.

"Are you having any problems with my body?" Kon asked. It was completely perfunctory, of course, but to Tim's highly sexualized mind it seemed charged with innuendo.

"Your TTK is…going all over the place," seemed the safest way to put it.

Kon didn't seem surprised. "You gotta pull it in, man," he said, and the small furrowed between his brows made him look like Tim did as Robin, but the lack of real seriousness in his voice just… "It's kinda like a bunch of kites on strings, and you need to reel them in."

"I'd rather just turn it off," Tim said, mentally adding, _Since I can't seem to turn __**you**__ on._ He could **now**, on that last one, but it was just Kon's body. He wanted all of Kon.

Kon shrugged as he undid the cape clasp; the cape slid off his shoulder and he spent a few seconds dancing around as it tried to trip him. "No dice on that, Tim; I tried but it's sort of…well, it feels weird to me."

"Weird good, weird bad, or weird weird?" Tim asked, suspecting that it wasn't the first.

"Weird bad," Kon answered as he stripped down to Tim's tights and T-shirt. "I get the shakes and stuff, kinda like withdrawal, I guess, though it isn't that bad."

Mentally filing that way as one of Kon's minor weaknesses, Tim tried to pull in all his 'kites'. He ended up feeling like his skin was sort of muffled, like wearing latex gloves, only on his entire body, but at least he wasn't touching anything without using his hands.

Kon sighed in seeming relief once freed of Robin's armor, stretching his hands up to the sky as if he were going to lift off from the ground, even just a few inches. He turned to look at Tim-in-his-body and shifted, a funny look coming over his face.

"What?" Tim asked testily, his frustration finally getting to him.

Kon shrugged in a nonchalant fashion that Tim didn't think he could manage if he tried – which was mostly the point, of course – and said, "Nothin', man. Just…" he smirked, "…your body is really attracted to my body." He wiggled his borrowed hips for emphasis, the bulge in Robin's tights becoming apparent.

Apparently his sexual frustration had remained with his body, not just his mind. Tim felt himself flush, and his grasp on Kon's TTK loosened so that he was bobbing about three inches off the floor while feeling up the ceiling over in the opposite corner. Reigning himself in, he responded gruffly, "Yeah, well…" He wasn't going to say 'Yours isn't.' Just because Kon wasn't as much of a horn dog as people thought – and he was more of one than anyone did – didn't mean anything. Really, it didn't.

It definitely didn't mean that Kon wasn't really attracted to him. Tim winced and turned away, not wanting to think about that possibility. It wouldn't really make any sense; Kon was attracted to pretty much everyone who wasn't evil, and even some of the people who were. And why would Kon be dating him if he didn't find him attractive? Unless Kon hadn't figured out how to break up with him; he'd had that problem with Cassie back in Young Justice, and hadn't figured it out before the team disbanding had done it for him.

Maybe Kon was waiting for the Titans to break up to end their relationship for him? That would suck royally. Even more than Kon not being attracted to him to begin with.

A cool hand gripped his arm, making Tim aware once again of just how warm Kon's core body temperature was; in comparison to a non-meta human's, anyway. "Tim? Something wrong?" Kon asked, his worry plain to see on his borrowed face.

Tim's face, and it was so weird to be seeing Kon's typically intense emotions plastered on it. "No, nothing," Tim replied reflexively. Unfortunately, he was still in Kon's body, and Kon had never been very good at dissembling. His words came out sounding flat and more than a little fake.

"Really?" Kon asked, dubiousness dripping from his voice. "'Cause you seem kinda wound up, man."

Tim wanted to deny the accusation, but it was obvious, and denying it would be pointless. "Maybe a little…" Tim let himself admit to the wall, studiously avoiding Kon's probing gaze; his 'Bat-stare' seemed to have been left behind with his body, not following his mind.

"Uh-huh." Kon's skepticism was replaced by sarcasm. "Don't wanna talk about it? Or are you just…" He waved a hand.

Mentally casting about for some way to redirect Kon, Tim stalled by saying, "I'm just…wondering why…"

Kon waited impatiently for all of seventeen seconds after Tim lapsed into silence before he started in on him again. "Wondering why what?" he demanded. "Why that wizard dude targeted us today? Why Bart's been yodeling in the shower for the past three weekends? Why the sky is blue? Why–"

"Why you haven't made a move," Tim accidentally said. He winced as the words came out of his mouth, eyes closing as the sudden silence in the room almost deafened him. He hadn't meant to say that. Kon had just been…being himself, irritating him, and he'd wanted to shut him up, and he hadn't yet trained himself to kiss Kon quiet.

So he'd said what was on his mind; his real worries that he'd never intended to share with Kon because he didn't know how he'd handle it if it turned out that Kon…didn't want him.

"Because I care…about you," Kon said, and his voice was awkward and uncomfortable and everything that Tim currently felt, so Tim opened his eyes and saw his face wearing an expression that matched the voice, all because Kon was the one currently wearing it.

"What?" Tim blinked, face scrunching up in a frown. "Kon, what do you…"

"I just… I care about you, man, and… I mean, it's not just…" Kon made a subvocal growl of frustration, took a deep, calming breath, and said, picking and choosing his words with obvious care, "I'm…attracted to you, yeah, but it's more than that, and I wanted you to know it, too, so I…didn't push." Kon shrugged and looked away, the fingers of one hand rubbing against each other, before forming a fist. "I didn't know how to…tell you how I felt. I mean, you're not always easy to talk to, and I–" He sent Tim a helpless look before staring at his feet.

Tim finally knew what it felt like to be floored. He couldn't have been more stunned if he'd actually been laid out on the carpet. "Oh."

Kon gave him a feeble attempt at a smile. "Oh?"

Tim licked his lips and took a breath for courage. Kon had been truthful, despite his obvious embarrassment, and he could do no less in return. "I…I feel the same way. About you, I mean. That it's…more." He swallowed down his worries. "And that's why I wanted to get…closer…with you." His face flamed as he tried to articulate that last point, but his gaze held firm with Kon's.

The smile was back, and this time it looked more solid. "Yeah?" Kon asked.

Tim dared to smile back, and even if it felt like it looked stupid, it didn't feel fake, which was the important part. Or at least Kon thought so, so Tim tried to let his real emotions show whenever he could (and whenever it was appropriate to do so, of course). "Yeah."

"Cool," Kon declared. Then, after fidgeting for a moment, he reached out tentatively and pulled Tim into an awkward embrace; awkward mostly because he was used to being taller than Tim, and with their bodies switched, that wasn't really possible.

Practically giggling in relief, Tim felt his face stretch with his grin as he leaned into his boyfriend, their impromptu hug soon becoming more comfortable as their self-consciousness leeched away. It was still odd to be taller than Kon, and to see his face when he looked at his boyfriend, but he'd long ago accepted the fact that nothing about their lives was normal. "Yeah, it is pretty cool," he agreed as Kon's arms – well, **his** arms, but currently on loan to Kon – settled around his borrowed back.

"Yeah. And, um…about the…getting closer?" Kon blushed, cheeks going pinker than Tim had let them for years. "I…want to get closer to you, Tim." He coughed and half-grinned, fingers running up and down Tim's sides. "But, uh…no more than second base until we're back in our own bodies, okay, man? 'Cause this is weird enough already."

Tim was already nodding his agreement before Kon finished talking. This switch had definitely done them some good, but he'd be glad when it was over. Even as it was, though, things were good. And the switch back…well, Tim could wait.

* * *

THE END


	25. Seasons Of Love

**Seasons Of Love**

* * *

Rating: PG-15  
Pairings: Tim/Steph, Tim/Kon  
Summary: In one year everything can change. Just a simple turn of the seasons can bring laughter, love, heartbreak, grief…and healing with love anew.

* * *

Tim Drake could measure his life in seasons. Not in terms of weather or parts of the year, but in terms of emotion. His heart rolled like a wheel; once a high point was reached for happiness, it started descending again, until it was the lowest point. Then it would start rising once more, bringing him out of the depths of despair and letting him soar.

Tim dreaded the day the wheel of his life stalled and all he was left with was sadness. But before that happened, he planned to enjoy his life…to the fullest.

For as long the seasons let him.

* * *

**Summer: Heat**

* * *

Mid-June in Gotham City was usually so hot that the people who dared to venture outside, away from their air-conditioning, practically melted on the sidewalk. Nights weren't much better for Robin, what with the layers of armored Kevlar that protected him.

Tim didn't mind; he had a different kind of heat to explore.

"Oh…" Steph moaned, the soft smile on her face soothing his worries. "That feels good."

"Yeah?" Tim tried not to frown as he ran his hands down her leather-clad body, searching out the places that would make her moan again. If he did something she didn't like, she'd tell him, and he could try something else.

The price for failure had never been so low, practically non-existent. Tim was enthralled by the very idea. But here and now, he didn't have to be Robin III, or Tim Drake: Normal Boy, or even Jack Drake's Dutiful Son…he just had to be Tim, Steph's boyfriend.

Steph grunted, and before Tim could ask her what was wrong – what he'd done wrong – she sat up, pushing him off her. "This suit really isn't made for making out," she groused, uncoupling the utility belt from around her waist.

"The idea is protection, not seduction," Tim said, though that might have been more true of his Robin suit than her Spoiler suit.

Her laughter in his ears was bright as a Robin, the roll of her eyes all Steph. "Not my idea," she said with a grin as she wriggled closer to him, one leg half over his lap.

Tim's breath caught in his throat as he realized that this was the moment; the perfect moment everyone said they were waiting for, but no one ever really got. He let out the breath, shuddering as Steph's fingers traced the bit of bare skin at his throat. "My parents are out of town until tomorrow afternoon," he said, blushing as his voice cracked.

Steph blinked. She knew that already; it was the reason they were making out in the living room, with them both still in costume. Tim had initially been wary of the idea, but Steph had pointed out that it was what normal kids did – make out on the couch while not-watching scary monster movies. "School's out for the summer," she said, and licked her lips, causing Tim to swallow, hard. "We have all night."

With a self-deprecating chuckle, Tim said, "Maybe not **all** night."

Steph's grin promised that she'd 'help' him make things last.

They tripped up the stairs, giggling in hushed voices, though there was no one to hear them but each other. Once they reached Tim's room, Steph pulled them inside, not bothering to close the door. Tim almost did it, but then remembered no one was there but them.

Then there was laughter as they tried to get the rest of each other's clothes off, Steph's giggles quickly turning to those sexy moans as Tim's hands ran down her bared skin, her own hands drawing forth gasps of pleasure as she traced the scars on Tim's body.

The heat rose as the two of them drew closer together, and stayed with them all through the night.

* * *

"Hey, Rob! Man, you gotta be baking in that uniform of yours; even I'm feelin' the heat." Kon tugged on the neck of his T-shirt for emphasis.

Tim wiped the dreamy smile of reminiscence off his face as he descended from the Batwing. "Oh…it's not so bad," Tim said, voice slightly vague as he walked towards the Tower's roof entrance. His cape whipped around him as the plane took off, Bruce leaving without any words of goodbye, as usual.

"Really?" Kon arched a brow at him, the shadow of the closing door falling across his face.

"Really." Tim knew his nod was a bit over-exaggerated, but he couldn't help it. Thursday had been barely hours ago, and what had happened that night…and the next morning… Well, suffice to say that it was all Tim could do to keep from outright smiling.

Though, faced with one of the people who knew him best, in or out of the mask, even that wasn't enough, apparently.

"You look…good." Kon waggled his eyebrows at him, and Tim felt himself flush. "Kinda…glowing." He smirked and hid it in a cough. "Anything…happen…this week?"

Tim looked away as his lips curved upwards of their own accord. "You could say that."

Kon's grin widened along with his eyes as he floated backwards down the stairs. "What would **you** say?"

Schooling his face into Robin's impassivity, Tim replied, "That a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

Kon was very quick on the uptake, however, and he could banter with the best of them. "Gentlemen only say that when more than kissing went on."

Tim tossed a smirk back at Kon and slipped into his room, saying over his shoulder, "Then I guess I'm a gentleman," and thinking, _But Steph can't call me 'Boy Virgin' any longer._

* * *

**Fall: Wither**

* * *

It was a beautiful autumn day; the sky was clear and cloudless, and the sun warm and bright.

It was a lovely day, all told…except for the fact that they were burying Stephanie Brown.

_It never should have happened,_ Tim thought, and wondered what he thought it about: Steph dying? Certainly. Steph accidentally starting the War Games? Of course. Bruce firing Steph and making her believe that if she just proved herself he'd take her back? Bruce would never change.

Steph becoming Robin? Tim couldn't blame her for reaching for it. Even if he'd missed the night life, he couldn't begrudge it to Steph, who'd wanted it more than he ever had. Wanted the acceptance and the validation, and for someone in authority to tell her she was good enough. Wanted to be a hero with more intensity than he'd ever felt. He'd never wanted it for her, but only because she was too bright to be Robin, and she'd made Spoiler her own.

She should have had a chance to shine, instead of having Batman clip her wings.

Now…now she never would.

A dry hand slipped into his clammy one, and Tim turned his face towards Cass. "Miss her," she said, and even though tears brimmed in her eyes, she had never learned to let them fall.

"Me too," Tim said, and let himself cry for both of them.

* * *

"Hey, man." Kon shuffled his feet, and Tim noted, in the detached part of his mind that would always be Robin, that they were spit-shined. Kon had taken particular care with appearance that day.

It wasn't because he'd known the deceased; Kon had met Steph once or twice, but never his father.

"Hey," Tim replied belatedly, eyes staring unseeing out on the cemetery.

Silence hung in the air, almost as palpable as the grief, and Tim found himself distantly surprised that Kon-El had stayed quiet that long. Even when his friend finally did speak, it was in hushed tones, as if Kon didn't want to disturb him.

Licking his lips, Kon opened his mouth and spoke from his heart – and from experience. "It hurts, I know. And it's never gonna stop. Nothing's gonna make it better except time. I'm sorry, Tim." And he laid one hand on Tim's shoulder, trying to offer comfort, since he didn't have anything else to give.

Tim lowered his head, and accepted the hug. "Yeah…me too."

* * *

**Winter: Frost**

* * *

The air was crisp with chill, the windows white with frost. Snow lay upon the ground in rolling hills of sparkling diamonds.

The cold outside was only slightly less than the cold that filled Tim's heart. The ache from his just-healed arm was barely noticeable in comparison. Just as he felt himself start to heal from losing both his father and Steph, he had to lose Kon, as well. Oh, Kon was still alive, he just wasn't Superboy anymore.

That almost made it worse. That his best friend wasn't dead, but since he refused to talk to anyone from the Tower – even Tim – he might as well have been. Over fifteen hundred miles away, and nothing could bridge the distance.

Tim was feeling so lonely he'd actually taken to doing his brooding in the common room. Granted, most of the others just passed him by with barely a few words, but the momentary contact helped. He wasn't sure if he could handle anything more than that, anyway.

Bart buzzed in and out of the kitchen, and on his way back to wherever he'd been, dropped a large mug – with _I Heart Superheroes _emblazoned across it – of hot cocoa next to him.

It was cold next to the window. Tim picked up the mug and took a sip, closing his eyes to savor the taste. There was just a hint of cinnamon in the chocolate, and several larger marshmallows melted on top, underneath the spritz of whipped cream.

Just the way Kon liked it; he'd never been able to decide which white topping he'd liked more, so he used both.

Apparently Tim wasn't the only one missing Kon.

Tim stared out the he bay window, watching the soft flakes swirl around and down to the ground. He drank his cocoa and wondered how long the Weather Wizard's madness would have hold of San Francisco; it was eerie to see Titan's Tower experiencing the same weather as colder climes. Made him feel like he was Cherub, caught in that episode of _Wendy_.

The ending of that episode had had Cherub being given absolution from some sort of divine intervention. Tim wondered if that was what it would take to get Kon to come back. Which would be hard to do, considering that even Cassie didn't know how to reach any of the Greek Gods.

Slurping down the last over-chocolaty mouthful of his drink, Tim dropped the empty mug off in the kitchen, after rinsing it out in the sink. He then headed upstairs, aiming for Bart's room.

He had no idea if misery would love company, but he wasn't about to alienate any of the few friends he had left. Not now.

* * *

Tim wrapped his arms around himself and curled up in a ball near his pillow. Even the bats in the Cave were quiet, leaving him alone with his thoughts, thoughts that he didn't want to think. Sleep was his only refuge, for even the nightmares had been frozen out.

But then, so had his dreams.

The world was unraveling around them, and Kon…Kon was going to be the one to save it. Sure, Dick had gone with him, but in the grand scheme of things, when the world was ending, it was a meta that had to save it. When there was a Crisis of Infinite proportions, not just anyone could resolve it. In the past it was often a Flash, once Green Lantern, and it had already been Superman at least twice.

Now it was Superboy's turn. Superboy and Nightwing's.

And Tim might lose them both. Tim didn't know what he'd do if he really, truly lost them. Kon was…Kon had always been there, just like Dick, only Dick was his brother, and Kon was…Kon was… Tim didn't know, but he needed both of them in his life, just like he'd needed Steph, only Dick was nothing like Steph, and Kon…

Kon wasn't, either. But Tim needed him the same way.

Tears pricked Tim's eyes as he finally let himself realize what had been true for so long. He loved Kon, was **in** love with him. And now…he might never get the chance to tell him.

* * *

**Spring: Renewal**

* * *

As the sun set over the field of golden wheat in Kansas, Tim held on tight to the feeling of peace that was starting to grow inside of him. It wasn't just the absence of the hustle and bustle of the city, or not having to put on a mask, literal or figurative…it was that he was finally starting to heal from his emotional wounds. It was a chance to take a break from the more stressful parts of his life and just be.

It was having Kon back again, safe and sound. It was the chance to tell him how he felt, and having his feelings returned.

It was being happy once more, after so long a time without true happiness in his life.

"You doin' okay, Tim?"

Tilting his head upward so he could look Kon in the eye, Tim quipped, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" The first few weeks after Kon's return, he'd been unable to banter with him, too caught up in trying to tell him everything that he never had before.

It had taken Kon literally holding him in place with his TTK and telling him that Crises only happened every decade or so, so they **did** have time, for Tim to back off. For the moment.

Kon smirked and dropped down next to him, propping an arm on one half-bent knee. "I'm good, Tim. All this good clean sunshine… Remind me to thank whoever it was for keeping the rain away from Smallville during the day." Spring in the Midwest was the rainy season, but ever since Kon had come back, it only rained at night.

Farmers all around were glad for it, though none more so than the Kents.

"I think it was Zatanna," Tim said, and he couldn't even feel any anger at her for her actions so long ago. Not seeing Kon so happy. Happy, healthy, and **alive**.

Kon nodded, then turned to look at the last curve of sunlight descending in the distance.

Unable to stand being even the scant few feet from Kon any longer, Tim scooted over next to him. He smiled as a welcoming arm came around him, unable to believe that his world had been set so right.

Unable to believe that, while just half a year before he'd been wracked with intense grief, now he was caught up in the intense joy of having Kon-El back in his life.

Back in his heart.

Even the chill of night descending on them couldn't distract Tim from how happy he was. Turning to Kon, he saw the expression of calm, pure bliss on his partner's face in the dimming twilight. "Are you happy, Kon?"

Those eyes opened, bluer than the sky above them, and Kon smiled softly. "Never been happier, Tim," he said, and leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Tim's lips, one which he returned whole-heartedly.

Neither had Tim.

* * *

Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. That was how long a year was, and yet, it seemed like longer.

He'd grown two and three-quarters inches. He'd gained fifteen new scars, broken three bones, had his wisdom teeth removed, and lost five pounds.

He'd lost…he'd lost a lot. He'd lost Robin, he'd lost Steph, he'd lost his father, he'd lost… Tim had gone from being Robin, and totally in love with Stephanie Brown, the Spoiler, to not being Robin, who was Stephanie. Then, right as she was dying in one of the most awful ways possible, he'd become Robin again only for his father to die. When he finally went back to the Titans, seeking solace, he found only pain. Kon-El, Superboy, his best friend, had quit, and then the Crisis happened and he came back and almost died twice, and Tim…

…Tim realized he was as in love with Kon as he ever had been with Steph. And he didn't know how he'd go on if he lost someone else.

He hoped, at least, that he wouldn't lose Kon. But if he did…

He'd give it a year to hope it would get better. One full turn of the seasons, and everything could change. While a great deal of it had been bad, some it was very very good.

And it helped ease the ache inside of him, when Tim thought of all that he'd lost…and all that he'd gained.

* * *

THE END


	26. Why Worry Until Tomorrow

**Why Worry Until Tomorrow**

* * *

Rating: PG  
Summary: Kon doesn't want to hold Tim's hand – or does he?

* * *

Kon did his utmost not to wilt under Tim's glare. Since Tim's glare had been borrowed from Batman, and then improved upon, Kon's utmost caved like the baby of a whiny little bitch of a look it was, and took off for parts unknown (not that Oracle couldn't find out if he/she/it wanted to, of course).

"Um…hi?" Kon said, and he swore to himself when the words came out in a squeak. He couldn't even argue that it had sounded 'high' or even 'anxious'; no, it was a squeak. A small, pathetic squeaky squeak, like a mouse before a really really big and really really hungry cat.

"You don't want to hold my hand," Tim said, and the complete and total lack of emotion was a dead – _Don't think about that!_ Kon scolded himself in a panic – giveaway that he was way beyond pissed. "We've been dating for barely five weeks and already you want to break up?"

"What?!" Kon shrieked, and tried vainly to convince himself he hadn't sounded like a pre-teen girl. He failed miserably, of course, and buried his worries in some anxious wringing of his hands. "Who said anything about breaking up?"

Tim stared at Kon as if the label 'Congenital Idiot' had just appeared on his forehead and he utterly agreed with the labeling. "If you don't want to touch me, then you obviously don't want to be in a relationship with me," he said with exaggerated patience. "At least any kind of relationship I would be willing to be a part of."

"It's not that," Kon was quick to say, and breathed an inward and not-entirely silent sigh of relief when it came out in a normal tone of voice, even if it was a bit strained. "It's just, I might have…overcompensated?"

Tim raised one eyebrow. Not that Kon could actually **see** it; he'd just learned how to interpret the raising of Robin's mask on one side of Tim's face.

Kon's words rushed in where his foolish mind feared to tread, coughing up an explanation that maybe would get him maimed instead of killed. "I mean, we're trying to keep this to ourselves, and I'd already started with the whole 'Don't want to hold your hand' thing when I realized that maybe I shouldn't say that where everyone could there 'cause then they'd get a clue? A whole bunch of clues?"

"And we're keeping our relationship quiet why again, exactly?" Tim asked, glare not relenting one bit.

Kon was stumped. "Um…because you wanted to?"

Tim stared at him, then melted from his 'Kill, Kill, Hate, Hate, Murder, Maim and Mutilate' stance into something more resembling that of 'I will put you in traction for a year'. "No, I wanted to keep this from **Batman**," Tim seethed. "He's secretly or not-so-secretly sabotaged all of my relationships, and Nightwing's as well – not to mention his own – and I thought it would be a good idea if I just kept him away from any further romantic endeavors on my part. I never said anything about keeping this from our teammates; that was all you."

It had seemed a logical conclusion on his part, Kon was sure. Tim was always encouraging him to use his mind; it wasn't his fault he was still mentally writing his Tim-to-English dictionary. He had a feeling the endeavor was going to be a lifelong work in progress. "It was, like…I mean, if you didn't want Batman to know, then I thought maybe we shouldn't let anyone else find out, 'cause they might tell him? I mean, you know Bart can't keep a secret, like, almost ever?"

Tim blinked, once, deliberately, and then relaxed a bit. Not quite a bit, a fragment less than that; more like a smidgen. "You mean that not telling anyone we know is a reasonable extrapolation of not telling Batman so that he doesn't find out from someone else?"

Kon went over that a few times in his mind and decided that yeah, that was what he meant. "Yeah, that's what I meant, man. I'm not, like, trying to hide or anything…except, y'know, for how I am." But only because it's what he thought Tim had wanted. Truthfully, he didn't want the Big, Bad Bat coming down on him for dating his protégé either; he'd already dealt with that over his friendship with Batgirl, and Kon could do without ever having to face down the guy ever again.

Pissed expression melting into something closer to peeved, Tim huffed and crosses his arms over his chest. "You have a point. A good one. But I…I want people to know." The pouting, mulish twist to his mouth looked almost cute, and Kon had to stifle the smile that threatened to overtake his lips.

"So…you've changed your mind?" Kon ventured to guess. He hoped that was what had happened; he'd been on edge for an hour, worried that Tim would break up with his over this. To have nearly the opposite happen would be great, and a real load of his mind.

Tim rolled his eyes, sighed, and nodded.

"Okay." Kon shrugged with one shoulder, trying not to sag from relief. It was more than okay with him; he wanted people to know, too. Especially Bart and Cassie. Because they were his and Tim's friends, yeah, but also because Cassie had been acting like she wanted to pick up where they'd left off at the end of Young Justice, and he hadn't been able to come up with a way to turn her down without revealing his and Tim's relationship. A good way, one that wouldn't end up with her repeating Wonder Woman's across-the-bay punch.

"Okay?" Tim asked, looking a bit bemused. More than a bit, more like a few degrees less than a lot. "That's it?"

Kon blinked, then shrugged with both arms, before reaching out to pull Tim into a half-hug. "Sure, why not?"

"It just seems too…simple," Tim groused.

"Sometimes the simple things are the best," Kon said, repeating the prosaic advice his 'Uncle' Jonathan had given him when he'd complained about living civilian life. In truth, he still wasn't entirely sure about being Conner Kent, but not having people fawning all over him as Superboy everywhere he went was kinda nice.

Being able to go to the movies with Tim Drake and make out during the boring parts was more than a little cool, too.

"Maybe you're right," Tim agreed softly, petulance dissolving as Kon rubbed his back through the layers of his cape and tunic. He melted into Kon's embrace, head tucked under Kon's, the two of them wallowing in the relaxed state left behind as both of their tensions bled off.

"I know you're right for me," Kon said into Robin's product-spiked hair, feeling like a major cornball even as the words left his mouth. But the smile that tugged at the edges of Tim's lips made it worth it. Tim was worth everything; all the worry and anxieties and moments of embarrassment he had while saying mushy stuff didn't matter as long as it meant Tim was in his life. In his heart.

"You too," Tim said, and before Kon could even register that Tim was **blushing**, Tim was kissing him.

And then Kon couldn't think at all. Not that he wanted to; he wanted to make out with Tim.

That was something he'd never need to worry about.


	27. When The Bat's Away

**When The Bat's Away**

* * *

Rating: R  
Summary: While the Bat's away, Kon intends to play. Tim just needs some convincing.

* * *

"Hey," Kon greeted his lover, as he dropped from midair to straddle Tim's lap.

Tim blinked behind his mask. "Hey," he replied, leaning back in his chair to allow Kon room. "You know, your lack of clothing is rather unsettling," he said dryly, as he saved and closed the computer file he'd been working on.

Kon lifted a brow, smirking with his eyes. "Unsettling?" he inquired, cocking his head to the side with a saucy grin.

"Not so much unsettling as…arousing," Tim admitted, shifting slightly in his seat. Really, really arousing; seeing Kon naked always did that to him. He silently cursed his jock; at that moment, it was preventing certain movement that was very uncomfortable. "Normally, anyway. But when I'm in the middle of working on a case, it is quite distracting to have you show up and plant yourself in my lap stark naked."

"But it's fun," Kon pointed out with a cocky grin, hands smoothing over Tim's shoulders underneath the cape.

Tim glowered at him. "Yes," he allowed. "But fun does not belong in the Batcave. And neither does my **naked** lover." Actually, according to Batman, Kon didn't belong in the Cave, or anywhere else in Gotham proper, even **with** his clothes on. But he'd had to make an exception since he and Tim were now married and living together on the West End.

Ollie was only so-so as Mayor, but he was a fantastic manipulator of the law. None of the ceremonies he'd held in Star City had been federally annulled, even after two years.

"Ah, c'mon, man, don't tell me you don't have a fantasy about doing it on the Batmobile," Kon coaxed. "I know I do…" Again a coy smile crossed his face as he undulated against Robin, causing Tim's breath to catch in his throat.

"That's…actually a kinda disturbing thought, Kon…" Tim panted, breath quickening at the unbearably erotic sight of his lover gasping and moaning above him. The Batmobile was Batman's domain, even if he had driven it once, and while Selina Kyle might feel differently, in Tim's mind, anything associated with Batman was not conducive to sex.

Kon shrugged. "There isn't enough room on the hood of the Redbird," he said logically. Well, what passed for logic between two hormone-ridden twenty-somethings.

"Anyone could come in," Tim objected, but his voice was weakening as was his will.

Kon chuckled lowly. Leaning in close, he breathed against Tim's ear, "Alfred's on vacation with Leslie, Dick's with Babs in Bludhaven, Cass is off training Jason and Steph, and Bruce joined Selina at Helena's Gymboree class. And if that's your only objection to fucking me, then I'd prefer to skip the foreplay and just get to it." He punctuated his final words by grinding his groin against Tim's, gasping as his erection rubbed against Robin's jock. "I need you, Tim, please?"

How on Earth Superboy, Tactical Telekinesis Wielder Extraordinaire (a self-proclaimed title, of course) managed to beg and plead exactly like Lian Harper when he wanted something, was beyond Tim at that moment.

But then, with his extremely hot (again, according to Kon, but this time the appellation was corroborated by none other than himself) husband, naked and willing on his lap, pleading with Tim to have sex with him…rational thought was also beyond Tim at that moment.

Leaning forward the few inches it took to bring their lips almost within touching distance, Tim growled out tersely, a lustful gleam in his eye, "All right, Kon; get ready for the ride of your life." With those husky words, he proceeded to tumble his mate back onto the lab table he'd been sitting at, scattering papers and files everywhere. As he leaned down to capture the meta's lips with his own, he muttered, "But let's not make this a habit," which caused Kon to chuckle into their kiss.

"Ah, but Wonder Boy," Kon protested with a grin, when their oral embrace finally broke. "I intend to do this every chance I get."

Tim just groaned in pleasure as Kon used his TTK to 'help' him out of his uniform. Why did he even bother trying to protest anything Kon wanted to do? He always ended up naked in the end, anyway.

Not like he minded, of course.

* * *

THE END


	28. For The Very First Time

**For The Very First Time**

* * *

Rating: PG-13  
Summary: There's a first time for everything; Tim thinks of his and Kon's.

* * *

The first time Kon kissed him, way back during Young Justice, Tim felt an electric jolt go up his spine. At the time he wrote it off to Kon's tendency of using his TTK to wrap around people he was standing close to.

The first time Tim kissed Kon, the weekend following the previous kiss (since Kon was being a dork and also a **wuss** and refusing to talk about things), that same electricity went down his spine, settling into a low heat burning in his belly.

The first time Kon touched him after he got permission to take his mask off, Tim blushed all over. Kon smiled at him, knowing but not mocking, and proceeded to drive him so crazy with kisses that both of their shirts were off before they knew it.

The first time they'd gotten naked together was in the early days of the Titans, after a battle with some sort of magically animated mud monster. By the time they'd gotten back to the Tower, the mud had dried, and Tim had needed Kon's help to get his uniform off. The time apart after their former team had disbanded had derailed their relationship; Kon, offering to wash Tim's back, seemed determined to pick up where they'd left off. Tim was relieved that the possibility still existed; also, he'd pulled a muscle in his shoulder and Kon gave great backrubs.

The first time Tim and Kon had sex was nearly a comedy of errors. First they forget to lock the door and Bart barged in on them – luckily not seeing anything he shouldn't – and Tim was so nervous that in trying to disarm the alarms on his suit he accidentally electrocuted Kon.

Once the shock wore off, however, things started to go better. And if Kon lost his grip on his TTK halfway through so that they started floating around the room, well, it just gave them a wider variety of positions to try out.

Which they did. All night and most of the next afternoon (after a nap, of course).

The first time Tim fell in love with Kon was some time after Kon came to apologize to him for the fight on Apokalips. He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment, but he was certain that was the turning point in their relationship. When asked, however, Kon said, "Didn't you know, Rob? I loved you the first moment I laid eyes on you."

Kon could be corny, but…he never lied to Tim. And even thought there was a first time for everything, now was not that time.

* * *

THE END


	29. Nothing The Matter

**Nothing The Matter**

* * *

Rating: PG  
Summary: Post Teen Titans #19. Tim will be there for Kon no matter what. Even if Kon changes his name and declares his feelings for him.

* * *

"No matter what, Conner," Tim promised.

Kon took a deep breath. "What about if I ask you to keep calling me Kon?" he said jokingly, belying the seriousness of his query.

Tim stilled for a moment, then he gave a teeny-tiny, almost rueful grin. "Sure, I can do that…Kon."

Curiosity hung around the bird like an almost palpable cloud, however, so Kon offered a reason. "It's just…I don't really feel like Conner Kent." Conner felt like a mask, actually, more like a shroud. The longer he lived in Smallville, pretending to be someone he wasn't but everyone seemed to want him to be, the more Kon felt like he was being suffocated by normalness.

Tim nodded slowly. "Alright. Fair enough."

"Did you mean it when you said no matter what?" Kon asked hesitantly. Because the whirlwind of the past seven months in the future topped off by two days in another future, and wrapped up in the mess that was Tim's life caused by other people's deaths…well, he didn't want to make things worse, which would be all too easy.

Tim's eyebrows drew together in a frown. "Yes, of course."

Kon wished he knew what had happened to his Legion flight ring; he could have used something to fidget with. Without an outlet for his nervousness, he thought he might just chicken out. "It's just…I kinda got something to tell you and I didn't want you to freak out on me."

Now Tim actually looked worried – well, for Tim values of worry. And Kon conveniently forgot his planned speech – well, planned two sentences. So he decided to go with show instead of tell.

Two seconds into the kiss, Kon was starting to rethink his idea – or maybe he was just thinking about it for the first time, since no thought seemed to have been put into his decision to lay a wet one on his best bud.

With no warning. He was lucky that Robin hadn't tried to pull some judo move on him; he might have hurt himself. Tim didn't seem hurt; he did, however, seem stunned. Even after thirty seconds – by Kon's reckoning – had gone by, he hadn't even tried to kiss Kon back.

He also hadn't tried to stop Kon, but Kon knew that that didn't mean anything. Robin never handled emotional stuff well. Tim wasn't much better at it.

But Kon knew that he had to give the guy a chance to respond in some way, so he pulled back from the kiss, releasing Tim from his barely-there grip. Tim just stared at him for a really really long moment, before he finally blinked. "Um…was that what you wanted to tell me?" he asked.

"Pretty much," Kon agreed, still worried. "I, uh…well, I want to be more than your friend. Not that being your friend isn't great, just…" He had no idea how to continue that thought, or to articulate everything that Tim was to him; he just had to hope Tim would get the gist of it.

"Oh. I…" Tim opened and closed his mouth a few times, before he managed something resembling coherency. "I thought that…since Cassie called you Conner, that's what you wanted to be called. And then you asked me not to call you that, and I know she likes you… But then you said… And you…" He blushed, and shook his head, before finally turning a small Robin-smile on Kon. "I want to be more than your friend, too, Kon."

Kon breathed an internal sigh of relief, and grinned back. "So…we're cool?" he asked, tentatively reaching out to hold onto Tim's hand.

Tim reflexively tensed, then relaxed, and squeezed Kon's hand. The corners of Tim's lips curved upward in a smile that actually looked like something normal people would use. "We're great," he said, and moved into him.

That time he was the one to initiate the kiss. But after that, neither of them bothered to keep track.

* * *

THE END


	30. Within One Nest

**Within One Nest**

* * *

Rating: G  
Summary: Kon doesn't need help with his homework.

_

* * *

_

Home  
_by Dora Greenwell_

_Two birds within one nest;  
__Two hearts within one breast;  
__Two souls within one fair;  
__Firm league of love and prayer…_

_An ear that waits to catch;  
__A hand upon the latch;  
__A step that hastens its sweet rest to win.  
__A world of care without;  
__A world of strife shut out.  
__A world of love shut in._

Tim stared down at the paper. "You chose this as the poem that you wanted to write about for your English class?"

Kon nodded, and answered the unspoken question with a diffident shrug. "It reminded me of you."

Tim blushed. "Oh." After a moment, he tentatively pointed out, "You're not a bird, you know."

Kon smiled softly. "I can fly, though."

Another quiet moment passed as Tim re-read the handwritten words on the lined paper, and then he turned to smile at Kon. One hand creeped out from his cape to join with Kon's. "I…it reminds me of you, too."

Kon's smile widened. "Yeah, man?"

Tim nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

THE END


	31. Randomness Times Twenty

**Randomness Times Twenty**

* * *

Rating: PG-13  
Summary: AU-ish. Twenty random facts about Tim Drake.

* * *

1. Tim still has the very first camera his mother ever gave him. It's a Polaroid, the kind with the self-developing film. He doesn't take pictures with it very often, because film isn't made any more, and he only has a few rolls left. A few of the pictures he's taken in the past years include: three of the various incarnations of the Young Justice team (one of them in civilian disguise at the Olympic Games); one of Steph teaching Cass sign language; one of Cass in Barbara's Batgirl suit; one of him, Steph and Cass at the opening of _Star Wars: Episode One _with plastic lightsabers in hand; one of him, Dick, and Bruce in front of the Redbird, taken by Alfred on his sixteenth birthday; and three candid shots of various Titans team members having fun at the party Kon threw in Superman's Fortress.

2. Missed his mother so much after she died that he couldn't imagine losing Bruce, too, so he threw himself into tracking down Scarecrow and rescuing him and Vicki Vale. But losing the one person he felt he could always count on meant that he didn't trust himself to undertake the mission as Robin.

Has no idea that Bruce catalogued that mission as his first Robin case.

3. Feels guilty that he misses his mother more than he thinks he would have missed his father. That's why he found it so easy to lie to Jack about being Robin. But his mother had been the one to give him his first camera, the one to interest him to reading, the one to teach him how not to get bored at all the society parties their family had had to attend. She'd also been the only one to teach him about being Jewish. Tim ended up having to put his own Bar Mitzvah together, and not just because his dad was still undergoing physical therapy.

4. Tim is fluent in a dozen languages, both Earthly and non. Seven he can speak and read, three he can only read or write (Kryptonian really isn't very forgiving to human tracheal anatomy, and Martian was never meant to be spoken aloud; Interlac, however, is impossible to read, but very easy to speak), and the last is sign language. He also knows eight different type of Morse code habitually used in the Batclan, and five computer languages.

5. Now and again Tim wishes Dick had been his brother; since Dick pretty much is for all intents and purposes, he also thinks Babs would make a cool older sister, or young aunt.

6. Covets Babs' collection of Bat-beanies even more than her computers. …Well, maybe not the holo-room.

7. People (his teammates, his fellow Bats, and even his civilian friends, after a fashion) think he drinks diet grape Zesti because the diet part is _For The Mission _and the grape part is a concession to being a teenager. Actually he drinks it because after a childhood spent getting sips of his mother's wine and cocktails at parties 'as a treat' the taste of aspartame is something he actually **likes** because it's got the same too-sweet taste as most of her favorite liqueurs. Grape is also his favorite flavor, though that might be influenced by the wine.

8. Misses Ives more than Ariana. He's always related better to girls for some reason, but there's something in him that needs male friends. That's why he was so glad when Bart and Kon brought up the possibility of putting together a team.

Was really glad when the girls joined, though; it felt more like a family.

9. Thinks that Bernard could be a very good Alfred-esque sidekick, but needs having non-superhero civilian support more than he needs a partner. He **thinks**.

10. Likes Enya (and other New Age and Celtic-style music), both because it's soothing, and because the rhythms are, while not precisely slow, not rushed, like most of his life is. It's freeing to listen to something so light and airy.

He never thinks about how the ones with chanting sound like the Hebrew he had to learn for his Bar Mitzvah, or how the Gaelic ones sound like the Greek songs his mother learned from her mother, and on back. It's been so long since he lost her that he doesn't realize why he finds the music comforting.

11. Considered Steph is best friend; that's why it took him so long to realize that the chemistry wasn't there the way it should be.

Considers Kon his **other** best friend; that's why it took him so long to realize that the chemistry was more than platonic.

12. Tim hates that Jason felt the need to beat him half to death, but he agrees with Jason that Bruce should have killed the Joker. Or at least let him die that one time.

13. Wishes, and dreads the wishing, that he could have killed the Joker himself, for his predecessor, and his mentor in Babs. Wishes the same for Black Mask because of Steph, but is grateful Catwoman took him down.

14. Thinks that there are some criminals (Joker, Luthor, Black Mask, Zsasz, Tanner) that are such a blight on the world that they should be exterminated. Knows he isn't strong enough to take them out and still retain any hope in the world.

Hopes Jason finds his hope again, and comes back to the Batclan. He's already lost one Robin; he'd like the chance to befriend this one.

15. Hates crying in front of people because he can't do it quietly or neatly. His nose runs, his face turns red and blotchy, his sobs are loud enough to echo off the walls, and he sounds like he's dying.

16. Consciously left the door to his room open just a bit when he started crying for Steph and his dad – when he knew Kon was on his way back from his midnight refrigerator raid. He needed someone to hold him, and he didn't want to wait any longer to let Kon know how he felt.

17. Will never regret trying to seduce Kon that night. Will also never regret that Kon insisted they wait.

18. It was worth waiting for. Tim just wishes they'd had more time before the world ended.

19. Never believed that Kon wouldn't come back. He was just messed up, and needed something to keep him occupied. Is extremely glad that he cleaned up his Cave before Kon came back.

Is even gladder that Kon brought Steph back with him.

20. Is glad Bart is back on the team, but likes having the new Titans there, too. Eddie is a lot like Bart; happy and friendly. Rose needs friends even more than he does, and stability. Megan is still learning about humanity, and reminds Tim that he **is** human. The twins are great to talk to about tech stuff. Is especially glad Spoiler and Batgirl joined them.

Will never stop missing **his** team; Young Justice was the best time in his life. With both Kon and Steph back, and Bart and Cass too, though…he's going to try and top it.

* * *

THE END


	32. Champagne High

Champagne High

**Champagne High**

* * *

Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Another boring WayneTech party causes Tim to take dive into the champagne. When Kon comes to 'rescue' him, he's slightly drunk, and decides to dive into his rescuer.

* * *

The party was in full swing by ten in the evening. Another WayneTech charity event, it was full of too-pretty people in oh-so-expensive clothes, trading thinly veiled but oh-so-sharp verbal barbs underneath the cover of oh-so-polite words.

Tim had been there since the party started at eight-thirty, and he was bored out of his skull. But at least the waiters were kind enough to keep refilling his champagne flute, even if he wasn't quite legal.

He was, after all, Bruce Wayne's son. The same Bruce Wayne that had people who had people to sign their paychecks.

Swallowing down what had to have been at least his fourth glass of champagne, Tim tried to stifled a hiccup along with a bout of giggles. The hiccups were stopped, but he was unsuccessful at stopping his laughter.

Maybe he shouldn't have drunk so much champagne; he was getting tipsy.

As that thought entered his mind, Tim found himself tipping to the side, almost tripping over his feet and he made his way to a balcony for some fresh air. Clutching his nearly-empty glass, he carefully threaded his way through the mingling clusters of people, skirting around the dance floor, and sighed with relief as he exited the party, feeling the cool air caress his skin.

He was grateful to Bruce for taking him in, of course, but sometimes he wished being the 'newest Wayne heir' didn't involve attending so many society events.

"Getting bored?" a familiar voice asked from above him.

Tim blinked and tilted his head back until he was staring straight up – and straight into the eyes of his best friend. "Long past," he agreed.

Kon smirked at him and touched down on the balcony. "What are you doing here?" Tim had to ask, though he couldn't help the smile.

"Rescuing you," Kon replied with a quicksilver grin. "From a fate worse than death, apparently."

More giggles. "It's not **quite** that bad," Tim argued.

"Oh, really?" Kon asked with a raise of his brow. He'd been doing that a lot, ever since he'd perfected raising just one eyebrow, a la Mr. Spock. He refused to admit he'd spent three months practicing it because Tim could do it.

Tim had refused to admit he did it because it drove Kon nuts that he couldn't. "Yes, really. There's…well, there's champagne." He proffered his still half-full glass. Or… Tim squinted at his champagne flute. Actually, it was only a quarter of the way full, so it was mostly empty.

Kon's hand grasped his elbow, and it was only then that Tim realized he'd been listing to the side. "You are so totally drunk, aren't you, Rob?" Kon's voice was caught between amusement and shock.

Tim swallowed back another giggle. "And what if I was?" he asked, trying to sound imperious and ending up sounding childishly miffed. He left the immaturity in the dust when he fluttered his eyelashes up at his 'rescuer' and flirted, "Would you take advantage of me…Superboy?" One finger on his left hand traced the 'S' over Kon's chest. It was only then that Tim took in that Kon was dressed for the party inside: pressed black dress pants, starched white shirt with the top three two buttons undone, exposing his T-shirt, and no tie. It was still not as formal as everyone else was wearing, but as a teenager, he wouldn't look **entirely** out of place. Especially accosting another teenager on the balcony.

"If you want me to, it can hardly be called 'taking advantage,' now can it?" Kon asked, in a very reasonable tone of voice. It was out of place, considering the situation, especially when Tim felt the ground leave his feet behind as Kon took to the air.

"Probably not," Tim agreed, slightly breathless as he watched the world fall away beneath them. Vertigo washed over him, but thankfully not nausea, and it seemed like no time at all before they were descending towards the window of his room at the Manor: the one Tim always left 'unlocked' – well, with locks that didn't require a **key**, per se – so Kon could get in if he wasn't there to let him in.

It was a good thing, too, because Tim didn't actually know if he had the keys to the front door with him. Bruce was still at the party, and Alfred was undoubtedly doing whatever gentlemen's gentlemen did after they'd driven their charges to their destination and were waiting to drive them back home. Play gin rummy or bridge with the other drivers, maybe.

Tim's random train of thought about what elderly personal assistants did in their entirely uncopius spare time was derailed when Kon let him fall the two feet to his bed. He landed in a completely undignified position, legs and arms splayed out across the now-rumpled bedspread. He stared up at Kon, feeling a frown form on his face as his ire was riled.

The soft, sensual smile that curved Kon's lips neatly nipped his anger in the bud. "You're so hot like that, Tim," Kon said as he descended to the bed to lightly straddle Tim's thighs.

"I am?" Tim asked, licking suddenly dry lips.

Kon flashed him a grin. "Oh, yeah." Then the grin was gone as his lips caught Tim's, tongue delving between both sets to stroke Tim's with fiery intent.

Tim found himself moaning into Kon's mouth before he even realized he was kissing his lover back. Kon sucked on his tongue, biting it lightly before letting it go. Tim returned the favor with Kon's lower lip, feeling the other teen shudder against him, their hardening cocks pressing together between their clothing.

Tim was so caught up in trading kisses with his boyfriend, he didn't even notice when his clothing started to disappear, seemingly as if by magic. When he ground up against Kon and didn't feel any barriers between his cock and Kon's, however, he took note of their respective states of nakedness. His tuxedo had taken him ten minutes to get into; he had no doubt that it had taken less than one for Kon to get him out of it.

Kon's tactile telekinesis was **really** handy. And Tim was **really** horny.

"God, Kon, I want you…" Tim gasped out on a moan, clutching at Kon, trying to get closer to him.

"Me too," Kon agreed, voice low and almost a growl as he did the same.

Kon's hands grasped his, and flowed up his arms, over his shoulders and down his back, until they came to rest on his ass. Then his hands started kneading each cheek, in rhythm with the sucking kisses he placed across Tim's collarbone. Tim moaned and rocked into Kon, feeling his erection stroking against Kon's; the sensation was maddening, and he wanted more.

Kon, perversely was taking things slow. His tongue tickled along Tim's supranasternum, and Tim gasped. The thought had barely even crossed his mind before the words slipped unbidden from his lips. "It feels really good when you do that."

He felt Kon's grin against his chest and blushed. "Yeah?"

Tim swallowed down his inane embarrassment and nodded. "Yeah." Bare skin felt better than ever, and it must have been the champagne going to his head, but everything had taken on a somewhat dreamy quality, hard edges blunted, sensations diffused but also lengthened.

Placing light nibbles and a few harder bites across the area, Kon seemed to revel in the noises Tim made. When he'd finally given Tim a 'purple necklace' of hickey-like marks, he sat back on his heels to admire his handiwork.

"Kon…" Tim pleaded.

"Yeah, Tim?" Kon gave him a look that would have been almost guileless, if it wasn't for the spark of mischief hidden in his eyes.

Tim gathered together his scattered wits, and, tamping down on his embarrassment, said, "Fuck me, Kon, please." He'd been able to control his nerves enough to get the words out with some degree of coherency, but he couldn't manage to stave off the flush that had undoubtedly worked its way down from his face to his chest.

Maybe it was due to Kon's alien heritage, or just the heat of the moment, but Tim swore he saw Kon's eyes actually dilate and darken, the pupils blown wide with arousal at his entreaty. "Hell, yeah," he said, and pushed Tim back on the bed. Almost instinctively Tim felt his legs spread as Kon settled between them.

Kon's left hand kneaded his shoulders, stroking down his chest, tweaking his left nipple in passing as he headed for Tim's waist. Kon swirled the fingers of his right hand around the inside of Tim's bellybutton a few times until Tim's breath hitched in his throat and he let out a low moan.

Tim's cock was aching, bobbing obscenely a few inches away from Kon's hands. He wanted those hands **on** him.

Kon sent him a playful smirk and his hands went lower, bypassing his cock. His left hand cupped Tim's balls, rolling them teasingly inside the sac until Tim felt like his eyes had crossed. The fingers of his right hand started making those same swirling motions that it had made inside his bellybutton around the head of his cock, but feather-light and frustrating.

Tim whimpered and bucked up against the tight hold Kon's TTK had on him. He'd always found it odd that sexual pleasure was always accompanied by this need to **move**, when staying still made the sensation heighten. Kon's powers were uniquely useful in overriding that need.

Another need, the need to come, surged up inside him, but about a minute before it become not only urgent but also **imminent**, Kon stopped teasing him.

The whimper Tim let out this time was of a different sort. When he stopped gasping for breath, he realized that Kon had two fingers inside him. He didn't know when Kon had gotten the lube out of the drawer. He also didn't know when Kon started stretching, but he felt plenty slick already so Kon must have been at it for a few minutes.

Tim's hips rolled up in protest as Kon's hand left. Then the hand returned, coming back with more lube on three fingers. The fingers curved and corkscrewed inside him, scraping softly against his prostate and making Tim let out a moan that wouldn't have been out of place in a B-grade porno.

His face was hotter than the sun, his body not much cooler, his cock weeping drops of pre-ejaculate onto his stomach in the same rhythm as Kon's fingers were fucking him. Tim was about to go out of his mind with the need to come when Kon drew his fingers out.

"You ready?" Kon asked, not waiting for an answer before he slid the condom on.

"You're kidding, right?" Tim shot back, gasping out each word between pants. "If I were any more ready, this'd be over already."

Kon's grin was more than half a leer, eyes bright with anticipation as he settled between Tim's spread, and more than slightly sweaty, thighs. "Wouldn't want that," he said in a husky voice, tugging firmly on Tim's balls.

Tim winced, letting out a whimper as the ache in his cock receded somewhat. "Kon…" he said, half-warning, half-pleading.

"I've got you," Kon said, and Tim jerked as he felt the tip of Kon's cock against his slickened hole. Then Kon **did** have him, sliding in slowly and surely, until he was all the way in.

Tim's breath had caught in his throat as Kon started penetrating him, but just as had been the case the whole night, everything felt good. Even the expected burn of penetration was blunted, lending a spicy sharpness as counterpoint to the dull pleasure of Kon's cock pressing against his prostate.

It wasn't that being on the bottom had ever **hurt**, really, but it had always been more than a bit uncomfortable at first.

He and Kon had been together ever since Kon had woken up from the death-like coma he'd fallen into after saving the world. In the aftermath of everything that had happened – and Cassie's slowly-simmering anger after Kon had broken up with her – they'd mutually decided to take things slow. Even eight months after they'd gotten together, they'd only recently started having sex, and had only done this specific act a handful of times. Tim had never been this relaxed before. He'd **tried** to loosen up when they were together, but forcing oneself to relax was a contradiction in terms.

Getting drunk apparently worked, however. Tim would remember that for future encounters.

The quiet slap of Kon's balls against his ass echoed through the room in time with their sweaty pants. The sound was almost obscene in the quiet of the room, and it might have been the champagne, or even just how **good** it felt to be fucked like that, but Tim's face heated up again. He wondered if it would be possible for him to ever have sex this good without blushing; he'd never blushed before, but it had never been nearly this **good** before, either.

The soft pressure of nothingness lifted Tim up, tilting his hips so Kon could press even deeper inside him, and Tim couldn't remember how to breathe, let alone anything else. He let out a pained-sounding groan and forced his eyes open so he could look at his lover.

Kon's face looked flushed in the moonlight from the window, jaw set against the rhythm of his thrusts into Tim's body. His eyes sparkled brighter than the stars with lust as he watched Tim writhe beneath him.

And Tim did writhe, yearning and straining for the orgasm that had been denied him for over twenty minutes. Tim knew he wouldn't last long, and while part of him wanted to bring Kon over with him, the rest of him wanted to know what it would feel like to have Kon fuck him during the aftershocks of his orgasm.

"God, you're so hot like this…" Kon murmured, the hand he wasn't using to brace himself with trailing down over his chest. He used two fingers to tweak Tim's nipples, smiling a little at the gasp the action made Tim let out.

"Oh, God… Kon…" Tim pleaded.

"What do you want, Tim?" Kon asked through teeth gritted against the pleasure he was feeling.

Tim arched up, back bowed, trying and failing to get some friction against his aching cock. Drunk on both pleasure and champagne, it was nearly impossible to think. All Tim knew was that he wanted to come, **needed** to come. "Come, I want to…" The hungry look on Kon's face made him falter, and then annoyance rose up. "Just freakin' **touch **me!" he demanded, unusually vocal. It must have been the champagne, lowering his inhibitions.

Grinning, Kon reached down, feathering soft fingers across the head of Tim's cock. "Oh, I can do that…" he promised.

And 'do that' he did, gripping Tim's cock with his free hand, using firm, purposeful strokes to drive Tim crazy. And then, on top of that, Kon added in some TTK tricks. A few of them were old favorites that were guaranteed to drive Tim crazy; some were new, and drove Tim crazi**er**.

Tim's head was swimming and he found it hard to breathe as his orgasm approached with the speed of a bullet train. "Kon…" he gasped, voice tight with need.

"Yeah, that's it…" Kon said in a slurred voice, eyes bright and wild as he continued to dually stimulate Tim, his hand stroking Tim's cock in counterpoint to the thrusts he was giving to Tim's prostate. Not to mention what his TTK was doing to Tim all over. "C'mon, Tim…"

Letting out a hiccupping sob, Tim pushed up into Kon's oh-so-perfect grip one final time and let go, falling into an abyss of blinding pleasure as he came harder than he could ever remember coming before.

It definitely had to be the champagne. That was the only thought Tim found himself capable of as he lay there on the bed panting beneath Kon's thrusting form, watching Kon's face contort with pleasure as he worked himself towards his own orgasm. Kon's TTK worked almost on autopilot, still teasing Tim's spent cock and sending aftershocks of pleasure up and down Tim's spine.

Tim watched Kon through pleasure-heavy eyelids as his lover thrust into him one final time, rubbing across his prostate as he finally found his release inside of Tim's body, before toppling over to the side.

After they both caught their breath, and came down from the high their orgasms had rocketed them to, Kon pulled Tim into his arms and grinned drowsily at him.

A lazy grin of his own came over Tim's face as he snuggled closer to his lover. When Kon smiled at him like that, Tim felt something like champagne bubbles fluttering around in his stomach like the proverbial butterflies.

He liked it.

* * *

THE END


	33. Essentials Of Happiness

**Essentials Of Happiness**

* * *

_The Grand essentials of happiness are: something to do, something to love, and something to hope for. – Allan K. Chalmers_

* * *

Rating: PG  
Summary: Kon has a secret. It involves Tim. And…a stuffed toy?

* * *

It was a secret, of course. How could it not be? It was not only embarrassing, but if anyone found out…

Well, they'd know his **secret**. His most secretive secret, something even more intimate than how he snored when he really trusted the person he was sleeping with or nearby (which he'd been told – by Tana, and Roxy on that one camping trip, and Bart on the other – sounded like the offspring of a sneeze and one of those Japanese manga kissing 'chu' noises).

Kon's secret was that he was in love with Tim Drake. Had been for…well, **much** longer than he'd realized. It had just hit him one day, out of the dark (he'd been trying to sleep at the time), that the fact he wasn't really upset with not having seen Cassie while they were between super-teams, was because he didn't feel as much for her as he'd thought.

He'd **really** missed Tim, though, and that told him something. Something he still hadn't figured out what to do with. Knowing who you loved was one thing, but acting on it…well, it had taken months with Cassie.

Until one day Kon was in the Wal-Mart in Smallville – a town so small they only had the one – fighting boredom as he waited for Aunt Martha to finish her shopping, and happened upon the toy aisle, where he'd found **it**.

There was a line of Teen Titans plushies. He still got royalties from his original Superboy merchandise, but this was the first new stuff in years. And while he wasn't going to spend money getting a stuffed toy that looked like himself – he hadn't been **that** shallow in years – the one of Robin looked…well, like Robin.

Like Tim, not any of the others that had worn the costume. It even had a staff and the right hairdo.

Even knowing how much his crush was **not** a crush, but rather something deeper, Kon was still surprised to find himself standing in the express checkout line with a stuffed Robin doll barely two minutes later. Another two minutes and ten dollars later, he had his prize.

Kon had to forcibly remind himself that he was meeting Aunt Martha and he didn't want to explain his purchase to her, otherwise he would have taken the doll out of the bag and…well, hugged it. He couldn't have the **real** Tim, but this toy…yeah, he could hold it, and hug it, and love on it like he would Tim if he ever got the chance.

Not that he thought Tim would let him. Tim didn't let himself be touched all that often. Kon had never been sure if it was because he didn't like being touched, or if he'd never been touched enough to get used to it. He liked to think it was the latter, if only because that meant that if he and Tim ever got together, he'd be able to hang all over his boyfriend and touch him however much he wanted without pissing Tim off.

Kon would like to be able to call Tim his boyfriend.

Still, no matter how lame it was that he went to sleep that night with a stuffed toy held tightly in his arms, Kon had to admit that he slept better than he had in weeks.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Kon grew used to sleeping with his toy Tim next to him. In fact, he grew so used to it, that on the third Titans weekend, when he tossed and turned all through the night for the third straight Saturday in a row, he finally gave in and decided to bring his Robin doll with him the next weekend.

It was just Kon's luck that that fourth weekend after his acquiring of his toy Robin, was also the first weekend of the month – November, to be precise. As always on the first weekend of the month, the real Robin went over the footage taken by the security cameras.

**Real-time** footage.

At eleven twenty-three PM, on November the third, Tim finished checking the cameras in Bart's room, and moved on to Kon's. He panned across from the window to the closet, seeing the few pieces of clothing and homework on the floor and counting it as normal.

He ended, as always, with a long (compared to the other security checks) look at Kon, who had gone to bed a bit early – but then, California was two hours ahead of Kansas, so to Kon's internal clock, it was tomorrow.

Tim was just about to (reluctantly) 'change the channel' when he caught sight of the way Kon of sleeping. Kon was curled in a semi-fetal position – not unusual for him – but his arms seemed to be wrapped around something. And as all three of Kon's pillows were currently under his head – and too big besides – Tim zoomed in on the small something Kon held in his arms.

And got the shock of his life.

* * *

One Week Later

* * *

Another Saturday patrolling sunny San Fran, another purse snatcher caught – at the expense of Kon's costume. It had to be one of the great mysteries of the universe that weeks-old take-out food disintegrated into a smelly, slimy mass that was completely putrid.

Especially when a certain TTK-gifted test-tube Kryptonian slipped in it and got it all over himself. He really needed to work on keeping his aura up around his body while he was simultaneously using some of it to do something else.

Whistling cheerily as he headed down the hall towards his room, Kon again gave thanks for the never-ending supply of hot water in the Tower's locker room. It was limited in the personal quarters, but elsewhere it was endless. Good thing, too, since while the petrified and putrified pizza and congealed Chinese food had been easily enough removed from his skin with his TTK, the slimy residue it had left behind had required two vicious scrubbings, with lots of soap.

And Cassie's loofah. Kon hoped he'd be able to replace it before she found out.

Kon opened the door of his bedroom, prepared to sling the towel in his hand onto the small pile of dirty clothes next to the wall, and instead stopped in his tracks, the towel caught mid-swing.

Tim looked up from his position on Kon's rumpled bed, where he was tentatively holding Kon's Robin doll, and gaped. "Um…" he said after an interminable minute.

"Uh…" Kon replied.

"Why do you–?" Tim started, at the same time Kon said, "What are you–?"

They both paused for a moment, embarrassment clear on their faces.

"It's my room," Kon eventually ventured to say, belligerence fighting with mulishness for his dominant expression.

"It's my…image," Tim shot back, eyes flicking back and forth between the doll and Kon. He looked caught between being shocked and appalled, but both didn't even appear to cover the way he felt.

Kon's mouth opened and closed several times before he finally came up with a rejoinder. "Yeah, well…" Not a very good one, admittedly. "It's still mine," he said.

Whether he meant the room or the toy, even he didn't quite know.

"Why?" Tim bit out, staring down at the doll in his hands.

Rather than sounding angry or embarrassed, he sounded…worried? Kon couldn't quite tell, but there was something more to this – just like there was to his reason for buying the toy. "I just…I want it."

Tim scoffed and finally turned to look him in the eye, the toy falling out of his hands onto the rumpled sheets. "Obviously. But why? Why **this** specific toy?" he demanded, eyes searching Kon's for an answer – what answer, Kon couldn't guess.

_Because I can't have you, _Kon thought, unable to come up with anything to say other than the truth.

Except, from the shocked look on Tim's face, Kon had apparently said **something** – and to Kon's overly-anxious mind as it went over the past few seconds of his memory, it seemed as if it **had** been the truth. "Um, I meant…" Kon stumbled over himself to correct his faux pas.

Whatever Kon had 'meant' remained unrevealed, as Tim used all his Robin training to leap up and at Kon. Throwing his arms around Kon's neck and legs around Kon's waist, Tim grinned at him before planting a hard, bruising kiss on Kon's lips.

Words would have just gotten in the way at that point, so Kon kissed Tim back. He had loved having even a facsimile of his own Robin to hold, but to have the real thing in his arms, and wanting him back?

That was all Kon could ever have hoped for.

* * *

THE END


	34. A Lover Is Forever

**A Lover Is Forever**

* * *

Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Tim's got more friends than he ever thought he'd have. But Kon is something more, and when he leaves, Tim becomes determined to get him back.  
Notes: Could be seen as a sequel to _Having To Hold_, Chapter 34 of _Young Love_.

* * *

Tim had a lot of friends. More than he'd ever thought possible when he was growing up.

Not that he wasn't growing still, but…

He had a lot of friends. He had Dick, who was like a brother to him, and Alfred, who was sort of a father and sort of a grandfather. He had Cass, who was like a sister to him most of the time.

The other times, she had generally gotten her costume torn in a fight, and he couldn't help but notice how a lifetime of fighting had toned her body, which wasn't very brotherly.

So Tim had friends, and family, real family, unlike his Dad and Dana, who were…different.

Still, friends and even family came and went. He'd lost his mother, and he'd only been able to keep in touch with Ives from his old school. It had been pretty easy to keep in touch with Cissie, because even though she'd left the team she was still always around. Then Young Justice had disbanded, and even thought Bart called rather frequently, and Cassie kept them all in the loop about Greta and Cissie when she started attending Elias…it wasn't the same.

He kept in touch with Kon, though. Even though in the back of his mind he sometimes wondered if maybe he shouldn't, if maybe he should just let it go, try and forget it.

Try and forget those surreally perfect times during that one month of June when he and Kon had had something; something more than friendship. Then Apokalips happened, and harsh words were said, and Cassie, more confident in herself now that she was leader, started actively pursuing Kon.

And Tim, never having pursued anyone, and not knowing how to express the morass of emotions that were inside him, tangled up like a basket of multi-colored yarn a litter of kittens had played in, just…did nothing.

Then he and his friends all got asked to join the newest team of Teen Titans. Cassie was angry, her school situation getting to her, as well as, apparently, Kon not having talked to her except when she made the first move. He himself was brooding too much over problems with Stephanie and the question of were they or weren't they dating to deal with Bart's usual exuberance.

And Kon…he didn't know what Kon thought about being on the new team. Being back with his **friends**. Tim didn't get a chance to talk with Kon much at all before the truth of Kon's parentage was revealed to them both. Kon considered it a betrayal, albeit a minor one, that Robin looked at his genetic code without his permission.

But it was something they needed to know, something **Kon** needed to know, just so the question wouldn't be there for the rest of his life, plaguing his every waking moment.

Plaguing him like the thoughts Tim had, when he allowed his mind to slow down, of whether or not whatever he and Kon had had during those glorious three weeks a year ago would ever be able to be revived.

It happened all the time on television and in the real world, but somehow Tim just couldn't countenance that the boy he'd given his virginity to would never look at him again like he had during those sweat-filled nights. Friendship just wasn't enough, not when they'd once had something more, something amazing. Maybe Tim could have been content with the memories if they'd ended the relationship on better terms, or even if they'd just had more time together before breaking up, but…

Tim didn't think so. Not that his thoughts about romantic relationships had anything more than theory to base themselves on. Theory and his own feelings on the matter.

Somehow, he had the feeling that even if he dated Steph, got married to her, and had the requisite two point five children while crime-fighting at her side, there would always be a part of him that pined for Kon.

Tim wondered if that was love or obsession. It didn't feel anything like what he'd felt for Dick after they'd met the first time, but obsession could take many different forms.

So could love, for that matter.

* * *

It only took three weeks of being a member on a team with Kon before Tim couldn't stand it anymore. Raven was alive again, Bart had given up being Impulse for Kid Flash in a misguided effort to grow up, and Cassie had a new lasso that shocked people with electricity – and she wouldn't talk about where she'd gotten it. Things were changing much too fast, and if they changed anymore Tim didn't know if he and Kon would be able to work anything out.

In the darkest times Tim wondered if maybe he **shouldn't** try to get back together with Kon, if maybe their summer fling was best left in the past with other childish things. But in the brighter times all he could remember was the way Kon used to smile at him, eyes beaming so big and happy no matter what his lips actually **looked** like that Tim would **have** to smile back.

Tim wanted that feeling, that closeness, that pure **intimacy** back. So, the very next Friday evening after dinner, right after Bart finished Kon's math homework and the latter boy was in a (hopefully) mellow mood, Tim cornered him in his room.

"Kon, we need to talk," Robin declared, using a no-nonsense tone of voice so his anxiety wouldn't be apparent. He couldn't keep himself from shifting nervously, and was glad his cape covered the movements.

Even as agitated and worried as he was, however, Tim was Robin, and he noticed how Kon's shoulders tensed at his words. "What's there to talk about, Rob?" the other teen asked with feigned flippancy.

Tim pursed his lips and closed the door to Kon's room, walking over to stand in front of him. "If you don't know, then this is going to be harder than I thought," he said, letting out a small gust of air.

"What is?" Kon asked, and he looked a bit panicked.

Tim reigned in his urge to sigh – again. "Our conversation."

"What conversation?" Now Kon was just being contrary.

Tim frowned and gave Kon a look. "The conversation I'm trying to have with you." The 'dork/moron/doofus/other invective' was left unsaid, mostly because they were growing up – or supposed to be – and weren't supposed to be that childish anymore. Except when they were, which ended up being…a lot of the time. "The conversation we **need** to have in order for us to work out the problems in our friendship," he added, trying not to think about wants and shoulds and other things involved in maturing.

"What problems?" Kon's voice was strident and full of frustration. He threw his hands up in the air, acting as if he just didn't care – or, more likely, as if by acting as if nothing was wrong he could make it so.

"The problems that started in the aftermath of last June," Tim said pointedly, and breathed a sigh of relief when Kon blushed and slumped down in his desk chair. He couldn't keep his own cheeks from reddening, but with his mask and the hair hanging in his eyes, even if Kon **did** look at him, he probably wouldn't be able to tell.

Probably. This was Kon, after all, and while he'd never been the most observant of superheroes, he had been Tim's best friend for almost his entire life.

"I dunno what to say, Tim," Kon said quietly. He sounded more serious than he ever had except when talking about people dying or…leaving. "I mean, when we were together, it was…great, but now…" He shrugged and slumped back into his chair. "I dunno what to do." Kon looked at Tim lazily, as if disinterested in the whole proceeding. His hands were tightened on the arms of the chair, however, and his whole body posture was clearly a show put on for Tim's benefit. "What do you want to do now?"

Tim swallowed down his first, second, and third responses, all of which were variations on 'I want **you**.' He wasn't just going to jump into saying anything like that. Especially not when it **sounded** as if Kon had already gotten over him, even though it **looked**…ambiguous, at best.

"I realize that you probably feel differently about…what transpired between us back in Young Justice," Tim said, wishing that he didn't have to lay all his thoughts bare just so he could be sure that Kon understood him, "but I don't exactly have your background in…romance," he couldn't help his blush and hurried to finish what he'd planned to say, "and I want–"

"Wait, wait." Kon held up his hands, a confused, slightly angry look on his face. "You think that I…well, that I sleep around?" Now he even sounded angry, and less confused.

"Not exactly," Tim said, even as he thought the opposite. "Just…you're always talking about girls and scoring, and since you're my best friend I didn't think you'd lied to me."

The accusation took a bit of the enraging wind out of Kon's angry sails, but not all of it. "I didn't, man, I just…exaggerated a bit." He coughed and looked away, mumbling under his breath, "More than a bit."

Tim bit down on his lower lip, then asked, "How much?" Because while he and Steph had done some things together, both her own experiences, and his own lack of experience had kept them from much more than foreplay. When he'd gotten together with Kon, all his own insecurities had just seemed to fall away. Everything they'd done, it had been…amazing. Being inside Kon's body…or having Kon inside him…he'd never felt that close to anyone.

And he'd never felt as devastated as he had when he and Kon had broken up, the angry words said on Apokalips cutting into him like knives, but not even equaling a fraction of the hurt he felt in his heart.

"I…Tana and I…we got to third base a couple times, but she was kinda worried about the fact that I wasn't really legal." Kon swallowed and looked away. "And after she…" his right hand clenched into a fist where it lay on his thigh, "well, it just didn't seem right to jump into anything with anyone."

Looking straight into Tim's eyes, cheeks flushed with embarrassment and other, less tangible, emotions, Kon said, "I…I know you think that I had more experience than you, and I did, but…you were my first, too, Tim."

Tim felt his own face heat up, and had to swallow down a lump of emotion before he could speak. To know that he and Kon weren't so different after all; it was…nice. "Be that as it may, my point is that I…I want it back." At the puzzled look Kon dared to send him, Tim clarified, "What we had back in Young Justice. I want it – I want **us** back." He blushed and tried not to fidget too much, wishing he'd drawn his cape around himself. Whenever situations became intense in regards to emotions, he always wanted to hide.

He'd never really been able to hide from Kon. Most of the time, once he got back his own shyness, he never really wanted to.

Kon…at that moment, he quit hiding from Tim, too. The sheer yearning on his face, the aching want…it echoed the feelings Tim felt.

Kon licked his lips nervously, leaning forward until he almost tipped out of his chair, blushed, cleared his throat while looking at the floor, and then turned hungry blue eyes on Tim. "I, uh…" he swallowed, and licked his lips again, as if for courage, "I'd like that too. Tim."

Tim smiled, and pulled Kon up to his feet, his question finally answered. He leaned up, Kon leaned down, and their lips in their first kiss in way too long.

Tim had been right to think that there was something there, something more than friendship.

Friends and family sometimes stayed and sometimes didn't, but a lover…

A lover was forever.

* * *

THE END


	35. Almost Doesn't Count

**Almost Doesn't Count**

* * *

Rating: PG-13  
Summary: IC7 AU. Kon almost died. Almost.

* * *

Kon had almost died. And that 'almost' had been way too close to 'definitely' for Tim's peace of mind.

He hadn't gotten one undisturbed night's sleep since Kon had wound up convalescing at STAR Labs, and later the Fortress of Solitude, after taking down Alex Luthor's tower and all the Earths in the multiverse had stopped burning in the sky. The nightmares where it hadn't been an 'almost', where the balance had swung the other way and Kon had died…they came every night. Not that Tim said anything to anyone. He just got himself a prescription for a sleeping pill that would knock out an elephant and held back about how much it bothered him to almost lose his best friend on top of everyone else.

His best friend…the best part of him.

Tim had held back on everything. It hadn't been the time, or the place; and of course, there had been Cassie to consider. But it had taken almost half a year for Kon to recover, after a month spent in a coma. Tim had never stopped loving anyone once he'd started. Cassie, however, not having such constraints on her heart, had moved on.

Just that very afternoon Cassie had finally admitted to her relationship with Rose; a relationship that had surprised everyone given her initial distrust of Deathstroke's daughter. Kon had taken it rather well, all things considered; 'things' being the fact that Cassie had 'broken up' with him only a few weeks after he regained consciousness. He and Kon were alone together, and Kon was finally well enough that he didn't end up dropping off to sleep after five minutes of conversation, so the place was just fine. And Tim had spent so long waiting for the right time that he knew waiting was a fool's errand. He couldn't hold back any longer.

Tim just didn't know how to start. He dithered around Kon's room in the Fortress, mentally calculating how the walls could refract sunlight ten-fold to speed up Kon's recovery while not being so blindingly bright that he needed sunglasses.

Kon, of course, knew that something was wrong. "You…Tim, what's up with you?" he asked, rising from the bed to stand mere feet away from him. "Why are you acting so…weird?"

As if Kon couldn't tell; it had been over six months since they'd just been able to talk to each other. But then again, he didn't know **why**. Tim let out a soft snarl of frustration and lashed out with everything he was feeling, pinning Kon to one shiny wall, one hand pressed against Kon's chest, feeling the solid heartbeat through the thin cotton of his S-shirt, the other wrapped around Kon's throat, the pulse there strong and steady. The kiss that followed the pin was just as fierce, if more gentle once he recognized the taste of blood; his, not Kon's, most likely, but still. There'd been too much bleeding, both physical and metaphorical, of late.

The kiss deepened, tongues twining, mouths almost biting at each other as they tried to get closer and closer, fusing their skin together. Tim's right hand fisted in Kon's shirt; the left relaxed and curved along Kon's jaw. Kon's arms wrapped around Tim, one hand clenching in his shirt, half-pulling it out of his waistband, the other cupping his ass and hiking him up so their mouths were level.

When they finally broke apart they were both breathing heavily. Kon had regained most of his powers, if not all of his stamina, so Tim wasn't sure whether the kiss was just that good or if Kon was winded.

Then Kon pressed an infinitely tender kiss to his lips, and Tim stopped caring. "This is why?" he asked, hands moving up Tim's back to rest on his shoulders.

Tim swallowed and nodded, moving into the embrace, his own hands settling on Kon's hips. "I…couldn't figure out how to tell you."

"How long?" Kon asked, shifting closer so that there was only a breath of space between them.

"Since…near the beginning of the Titans, I think," Tim replied. In actuality, looking back, he'd felt something more than friendship for Kon back in Young Justice. Not in the beginning, but not too long after Cissie left. It was just that with everything else going on in his life, breaking up with Arianna, ending up with Steph, his Dad moving them to Keystone and then getting married to Dana, and him ending up in Brentwood…well, he hadn't had any time to devote to dissecting his own feelings and realizing that he was bisexual.

"Back when I started dating Cassie again," Kon said, eyes flickering with the memories. His right hand started massaging Tim's shoulder, and Tim couldn't help arching into the touch.

"That…factored in to my difficulties, yes." Tim tried to school himself to not give so much away, but despite his efforts his voice came out breathy and low, and his face was still lightly flushed.

"And then I was…" Kon licked his lips, head lowering slightly, just enough that Tim was no longer looking him in the eye.

Tim clutched tighter at Kon, moving so that the breath of space between them was no more. "Yes. When you came back..." He swallowed down the memories, the grief. "I'd promised myself that I'd tell you, but I didn't know how."

One side of Kon's mouth lifted in a bit of a grin. "Show worked pretty good." The joke was weak and fell flat, but it broke the tense air that had surrounded them.

Finding himself grinning back as if his lips had their own volition, Tim said, "It did, didn't it?" It was more of a question than he would have liked, but Kon hadn't actually said anything to let him know whether his feelings were returned or not.

"Yeah," Kon agreed, and leaned down to kiss him again.

The flood of relief that washed through Tim almost caused him to lose his balance. It would have, in fact, if Kon hadn't been holding him so tight.

Tim held Kon back, clutching his best friend and more tight enough for his knuckles to start to hurt, as if his very grip could keep Kon there with him, safe and warm and whole and happy, forever. He returned the kiss with interest, bruising his lips on Kon's as he pressed hard, tongue tangling with Kon's in an almost lewd dance.

Tim had almost lost his chance…but he hadn't. And he planned to make the most of it for the rest of his life.

THE END


	36. Love Is The Other Constant

**Love Is The Other Constant**

* * *

_Weirdness is the first._

* * *

Rating: PG-13  
Summary: AU. Kon's back from the dead, and that's definitely not the weirdest thing going on. Cassie's broken up with him – for another Super.

* * *

Coming back from the dead wasn't exactly the easiest thing in the world. Superman, Green Arrow I, and Robin II had all had problems with it – some more than others.

Superboy's biggest problem with his resurrection was how much things had changed while he was gone. He'd only been dead for two years, and while he would have expected people to move on, most of his friends didn't even seem to be friends with each other anymore.

And his girlfriend…well, his girlfriend had been avoiding any deep, meaningful conversations with him. Which, considering what they'd spent the **other** half of their last night together doing – namely, talking about their hopes, dreams, fears, etc. – was rather telling.

Tim, on the other hand…Tim seemed the most changed of everyone. He was older, taller, sadder; on the flip side of the coin, he'd dealt with some of his issues, and made a genuine effort to let the people he cared about know he cared about them.

Which maybe explained the would-be-crushing-him-if-he-weren't-half-Kryptonian hug Tim gave him. Come to think of it, that was **way** different from how Tim had been before – at least, since Young Justice. Since they were all happy. Before that, and they, had changed.

But this time, at least Tim seemed to have changed somewhat for the better, instead of the worse.

Kon's reunion with Cassie had consisted of lots of tears and tight, strong hugs. Kon had been hopeful for a reunion with less tears later, after they'd talked. But Cassie had avoided him for two weeks, before he'd finally tracked her down to the roof of Titans Tower, where she was staring pensively out at the sunset.

"Y'know, brooding is really Robin's schtick, Cass."

Cassie sighed, then turned to look at him. There were bags under eyes, and new lines around her down-turned mouth. "I know."

"What's going on, Cassie?" Kon asked worriedly. "With us?"

Cassie sighed again, hugged him again, and then pulled back to tell him she was seeing someone else.

"I…since you've been gone…" She choked, a few tears falling down her blushing cheeks, and forced a smile. "I've been spending a lot of time with Kara. And she and I…we…" Clearing her throat, she forced herself to continue, "We're together."

Stunned, Kon could only stare at her for long moments, the only movement he made the unconscious blinking of his eyes. "Bwuh?" he finally stuttered. "Uh, um, really?"

Her smile turned rather sickly, eyes darting around the roof, focusing on anything but him. "Um, yeah," she murmured.

Kon's brain finally rebooted and, still unable to speak, he decided to think first. He scrubbed a hand through his lengthened hair and grinned shakily back at her. "Well, I'm sorry that we're not…but, uh, I'm glad you're still part of the family, Wondy."

That got Kon hugged tighter than his reborn Kryptonian genes could really handle. But he wasn't complaining.

Later, when Tim found him on the roof where Cassie had left him, he was the one staring pensively out at the sunset. "She told you, huh?" he asked.

Kon nodded. "Yeah." He snorted and toed at the air with his right foot, before setting them both swinging. He propped an elbow on his left knee and set his chin in his cupped palm, glum words painting his face with moroseness. "It sucks."

Tim dropped down to sit next to him. His cape fluttered in the breeze, its longer length hiding whether he'd joined his friend in his impromptu leg-swinging. "She did miss you, you know."

Kon held back his snort of derisiveness, but only barely. Cassie had missed him, so much so apparently that she'd gone looking for another Kryptonian to **replace** him. "Yeah, I know."

Tim coughed and rustled his cape around him. "So did I."

That made Kon grin; he liked that Rob was back to actually telling people how he felt about them, however mild his words were as compared to the depth of his feelings. "I missed you too, man."

"No, I mean…I **missed** you." Tim's cheeks heated up, turning almost as red as his costume.

Kon blinked, confused. He thought about what Tim had said – and how he'd said it. He turned the words around and on their sides. He **looked** at Tim.

He got it. "Really?" he asked, a smile creeping unbidden to his lips.

Tim looked askance at him, relaxing marginally as he saw Kon's expression. "Really."

Pulling Tim towards him in a telekinetic hug, Kon cautiously put his arm around his friend. "Cool."

Tim smiled tentatively, little crinkles appearing inside the eyeholes of his mask. "Cool?"

Kon gave him a little squeeze, and hooked his left foot underneath Tim's right, swinging them both. "Yeah."

The world had changed, along with the people he loved, and who loved him, but…the fact that they loved each other hadn't changed. And that, Kon felt, was the important thing.

Except that now both Wonder Woman and Batman would probably end up being invited to family dinners at the farm. Something he could definitely do without…but not if he lost Cassie and Tim.

* * *

THE END


	37. Good To Be True

**Good To Be True**

* * *

Rating: R  
Summary: Kon's back, and despite Tim's doubts, he's too good **not** to be true.

* * *

It was too good to be true. Kon was back, healthy and whole, and **himself**, irrepressibly happy to be alive and not even angsting over being dead.

Kon was back, and the first thing he'd done was to find Tim, and tell him he loved him. Tim had been so happy to have his best friend, his secret love, back, that he hadn't even questioned why Kon hadn't gone back to Cassie until they were both half-naked.

Kon's answer had been…illuminating.

"I felt sad to leave her behind, but…wherever I was, I didn't really miss her," Kon had said, flushing with something like embarrassment or shame. "I missed you. I worried about you. And I…I love you, man. Tim."

And then there'd been kissing, and groping, and the other halves of their bodies became naked. They'd kissed and groped some more, fondled each other and writhed against each other until they both exploded into climax. Then they'd done it all again, in varying combinations including lots of lube, spit and sweat, but no condoms.

It was too good to be true. And after spending the whole night making love, and most of the morning sleeping in his love's arms…Tim's doubts finally caught up to him.

Tim slipped out of his now-shared bed, ignoring the ache in his heart as he left behind his lover, and headed for his computer. He went over the security camera logs, face set in a determined frown, feeling more than a bit pensive. The infrared, heat sensors, X-Ray sensors and everything else he'd had installed showed that Kon had the same body temperature, general make-up and bone structure as he had before he'd…died.

Tim knew Match was a zombie, currently locked up in STAR Labs. But having Kon back…back and wanting him, **loving** him…he just couldn't believe he'd gotten that lucky.

Five minutes later, the strand of hair he'd taken from the pillow next to his had been typed and matched with his original DNA files on Kon.

It was Kon's. Kon was…back.

Tim slumped back in his chair, unable to believe his good fortune. Kon was back, and he wanted **him**, loved **him**.

But those doubts still swirled in Tim's mind, even if they were less of a tempest and more of a small tide pool.

Long moments later, a hushed, groggy voice interrupted Tim's brooding. "Hey, man. Whatcha watching?" Kon rubbed a hand across his eyes, casting a smiling glance towards Tim.

Tim started a bit, and flushed as he turned to face his friend, now his lover as well. He didn't know if the flush was from embarrassment or fear.

Kon looked at the surveillance screen, currently showing the two of them sleeping together a few hours previously. "You got the whole place wired up?" he asked, voice casual.

Tim nodded jerkily, feeling his heart begin to pound and sweat break out on the back of his neck.

"So…last night…we're on tape?" Kon's voice was less casual this time, and he had the beginnings of a leer on his face.

Flush darkening, Tim felt his heart start to dance a tarantella in his chest; his cheeks warmed with arousal and his doubts began to hesitantly melt away.

"We should watch us sometime, then," Kon said, before leaning down to gather him into a tight hug and deep, deep kiss. When their lips finally parted, he breathed out, "But later. Right now…I just wanna be with you for real."

Tim swallowed down the tumult of emotions roiling inside of himself. He wondered how he could have ever thought this wasn't Kon, when Kon was acting **exactly** like his usual not-so-smooth, pervy-guy-with-a-heart-of-gold self. "Me too, Kon. Me too."

It was too good **not** to be true.

* * *

THE END


End file.
